One Night Changes Everything
by MarryTheNight25
Summary: Ginger and Liz are spending their Monday night at a Raw show when Ginger's fiance, Wade Barrett, is suddenly injured. In the middle of the chaos Liz catches the eye of CM Punk. What comes of this one night of mishap and chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Just finished watching Raw and it was pretty interesting tonight...The Cena/Rock feud is getting interesting and they've both been very amusing throughout the last few weeks...anyway I figured there's no better time but now to post Chapter 1! :) Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think! As usual, I own nothing except Ginger and Liz...R&R :D**

* * *

><p>They sat at ringside right by the announce table waiting for something exciting to happen. Most of the night had been lackluster with random superstars thrown into tag teams and singles matches. Ginger and Liz sat talking back and forth trying to ignore the voice of Michael Cole that was ridiculously loud and obnoxious.<p>

"Next time Wade gets us ringside seats please tell him to keep us away from this tool! He can't even call a match, I want the King/JR days back!" Ginger shook her head at Liz.

"Hey we should be glad he could get these. I agree Cole is a tool, but the shows winding down, it's almost time for the ten man battle royal."

"Yeah, I'm ready for that! What's up with no Punk tonight? He's hot on TV, I was looking forward to seeing him in person damnit!"

"If we're lucky he'll make an appearance during the match." The girls continued to chat back and forth when they heard Cole say the ten man battle was up next after the commercial.

Five minutes passed and the announcer entered the ring and announced the WWE Champion. Liz jumped out of her seat before his music hit and was up against the barricade. Ginger followed her laughing at the teenage giddiness that her best friend was attempting to hide. The longer Liz stood, the deeper shade of red her face took on! When Punk finally appeared on the ramp he was wearing a tan sports jacket with his usual wrestling gear. Liz looked at Ginger with a puzzled look on her face.

"You wanted to see him up close, that's his announcing blazer, he'll be two feet away from us. That jacket does not look right on him, not a fan of the tan."

"You're crazy, he looks amazing in everything!" Liz's eyes were locked on the straight edge superstar who was rounding the ring on his way to the announce table. "I take back what I said about these seats, I owe Wade big for this!"

Punk came closer to where the girls were standing and recognized Ginger and an eye catching brunette who was clearly blushing. He smiled at her and she returned the look. Before he sat at the booth he went over to the girls.

"Hey Ging, long time no see."

"Same to you, we'll catch up after the show."

"You got it!" He glanced at Liz smirking and took notice of her shirt. "Nice shirt!" Liz smiled and glanced down at her shirt remembering that she was wearing her CM Punk ice cream bar shirt.

As Punk took his seat next to King, Liz looked at Ginger who was laughing at her best friend. Liz fanned herself trying to cool down as they booed the other competitors, screaming loudly when Wade entered the ring. Wade winked in our direction, mouthing "I love you" to Ginger. Liz thought Wade and Ginger were adorable together and she was looking forward to their wedding in May.

The girls took their seats and continued to cheer loudly for Wade. Liz also took notice of Punk sending glances her way and felt flattered. The best part about Punk sitting at the announce table wasn't so much that Liz got a better view, but he had put Michael Cole in his place.

Wade was doing great in ring work as usual, performing his finisher on Dolph Ziggler and another move on Santino. He was on fire, but unfortunately Santino eliminated both Wade and R-Truth. Ginger sat still, but eased up when she caught site of Wade realizing he was okay. The girls talked back and forth with their eyes still on the match. Just as Wade got to his feet, Big Show threw Dolph Ziggler in his direction. Wade fell to the ground and screams came from him.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck!" Wade screamed in pain and anguish getting Ginger's attention. Her and Liz stood up against the barricade again trying to find out what had happened. Wade was clutching his left arm and referees were at his side as another signaled for help. Liz looked at Ginger who was paler then usual and looked completely helpless.

"Ging, you need to sit down, you look like you're about to faint."

"No! I need to know what's going on! I need to be with him!"

"Calm down, the paramedics are taking care of him. This match is almost over and I'm sure they'll let you be with him, but he needs you to be calm and rational." Ginger nodded sitting back down in her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews and adds to this story...so far the feedback has been good, which I'm glad to hear :)**

**R&R, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The paramedics splinted Wade's arm to stabilize it and he made his way to the back with out needing the stretcher. Ginger sat beside Liz wringing her hands together. Her breath was shallow and she was deep in thought. Liz tried her best to console her friend, but it didn't help much.<p>

When the show ended Ginger and Liz made their way through the crowd to the backstage area to see what they could find out about Wade. They were met by Sheamus near the locker rooms.

"Any idea what's going on with Wade?" Liz asked because Ginger was speechless at this point.

"All I know is that it's his left arm. I've heard everything from separated shoulder to broken arm. Regardless the outcome, it's not good. The ambulance took him to the local hospital a few minutes ago." Liz went to thank Sheamus, but Ginger already had her hand on her wrist dragging her towards the car. The girls ran through the arena until they made it to the parking lot. Ginger went for the drivers seat, but Liz stopped her and took the keys knowing she was in no shape to drive. As Liz sped out of the driveway en route to the hospital she looked at her friend who looked like she was about to breakdown any minute.

"Ging, it's okay. He'll be okay. It sucks that he's injured at all, but it could've been so much worse."

"You're right, but he's still going to be devastated. He's been working towards Wrestlemania all year and now he might be stuck on the sidelines."

"I know it's important to him, but he needs to take care of himself. For his sake you need to scream, cry or do whatever it is you need to do now because he's going to need you to be the strong, reasonable one. He'll feel worse if you walk into the hospital and you're upset." Ginger nodded knowing that Liz was right, but tears didn't fall and screams didn't echo through the car. Instead she took a few deep breaths and rolled down the window to get some fresh air.

Liz dropped Ginger off at the main entrance of the hospital and went to park the car. She knew the two would want a few minutes alone, so she stood outside by the car taking in the fresh air that Minneapolis had to offer. Snow flakes blew around and Liz shivered a little. After a few minutes she finally headed into the hospital and took a seat in the waiting room. After five minutes the silence got to her, so she pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Liz was so caught up in texting that she didn't notice anyone sit down beside her.

"You know you're not supposed to have your cell phone on in the hospital, there's signs everywhere." Liz was slightly startled by the voice and she didn't even have to look to see who it was coming from. She nodded and smirked in his direction.

"I didn't know people actually followed those signs, what is the big deal again?"

"I don't have a clue, I just like to mess with people. I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Punk or Phil, I prefer Punk."

"I'm aware who you are, I'm Elizabeth, but I prefer Liz. What are you doing are exactly?"

"I wanted to make sure Wade was okay. I saw how Ziggler fell on his arm and it wasn't pretty. I've had my own wrestling related injuries, and it sucks, especially this close to Wrestlemania."

"Yeah Ginger said he wasn't going to be too pleased if he misses Mania and I honestly can't blame the guy, that would suck!" An awkward silence fell between the two as Liz clicked her nails off of the chair and Punk chewed on his lip ring. Liz wanted to break the silence, but had no idea what to talk about. Lucky for her Punk cleared his throat and started a new conversation.

"So how do you know Ginger and why is this the first time I'm meeting you?"

"We have been best friends for over ten years. We were lab partners in bio sophomore year and I still don't know how we passed that class. This is the first show I've been able to make it to in a while. My job keeps me pretty busy."

"Ten years, wow! That's longer then most, actually all of my relationships combined. By no means does that mean I get around, it's more the issue that women can't handle me being gone 300 days a year. Anyway, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a writer, mostly short stories with some occasional poetry. I'm working on a book, but it's not coming along like I thought it would. Thus Ginger kidnapped me for the night to bring back my sanity. When I'm in writing mode I don't like to leave my apartment."

"I know that feeling, sort of. When I get to go home all I want to do is lay around, however that feeling only lasts for two hours then I have to get out."

Punk and Liz continued on with small talk until Ginger came out to the waiting room. Liz noticed she was slightly relived and hoped that meant good news.

"He dislocated his elbow, they're giving him morphine and hopefully he'll get to leave in a few hours. They're talking 6-8 weeks for recovery, so Wrestlemania is up in the air."

"Well I'm glad it isn't as bad as originally projected. Anyway, it's late, so I'm going to catch a cab back to the hotel. Here's your keys and your parking slip, call me if you need anything." Liz gave Ginger a hug and turned to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Calling a cab isn't necessary, I'll drive you."

"Are you sure?"

"We're going to the same place remember."

"Oh yeah, I guess we are. It's been a long day!" Punk smiled at Liz who returned the grin. Ginger shot her best friend a look and shook her head before going back to Wade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3...switching gears, you'll get to know a little bit more about Ginger and Wade...Keeping adding and reviewing! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ginger went back to Wade's room and found him resting. Between the pain, shock and disappointment of possibly missing the biggest day in the business he'd been in a somber mood. Ginger sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed as she pushed her red hair out of her face and put her hand on Wade's. She knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Even though wrestling was Wade's first love she spent more time worrying about him and his health then she worried about herself. Wade felt her hand on his and slowly opened his eyes. The morphine was beginning to wear off and he felt stiffness all over his body.<p>

"Darling I told you to head back to the hotel, don't worry about me. You look exhausted."

"Don't worry about me and how tired I may or may not be. You're the one laying in a hospital bed! I figured I might as well stick around, the doctor is supposed to come in and check on you again, write you a script for pain meds and we'll head back. I booked two tickets home because that's the only place you'll be for the next few weeks."

"There's a live Smackdown in Rockford tomorrow, I need to be there."

"Wade you know how much I worry about you as it is, don't fight me on this. Let's just get you home and get you healed. Maybe in a week or two we'll travel to a show, but until then you're only view will from the couch."

"But..." Ginger gave him a stern look and he knew she'd been through enough tonight, "Okay fine you win this time."

"This time? I win every time!" Wade smiled at her and she was happy to see things were looking up after a long, dramatic night. The doctor came in then to check on Wade's status. After 15 minutes he left to get his discharge papers and prescription.

Ginger helped Wade out of bed and he rolled his eyes when the orderly told him he had to be wheeled out of the hospital because of policies. Ginger saw the eye roll and decided to intervene.

"I'm going to pull the car around, please don't hassle the guy, he's doing what he has to." Wade nodded and Ginger sent him a smile before she turned to head out the door.

Ginger climbed in her rented black mustang and pulled to the hospital entrance where Wade was standing beside the wheelchair waiting. She shook her head knowing how stubborn he could be and got out of the car to help him in, but he beat her to it climbing in the passenger seat.

"Even though I'm down an arm I can still do things for myself."

"Wade don't start or I will ship you off to Manchester to be with your mother. I'm trying to help you, I'm sorry if that bothers you, but you might as well get used to it!" Wade leaned over and kissed Ginger on the cheek.

"I'm sorry love, please don't get my mum involved in this. I'll be surprised if she doesn't try to get on the first plane when she hears what happened. If I have to deal with both of you coddling me for the next six weeks I will go back on tour. I can only tolerate one caring woman at a time, and you've already taken that position. By the way, where is Elizabeth?"

"Wade, call her Liz, she's not the Queen of England. Anyway she uh met our buddy tonight and they left the hospital together over an hour ago." Wade looked at Ginger with a puzzled look on his face.

"Who did she run off with? I know the men in the locker room and I don't know that any are suitable for courting her." Ginger rose her eyebrow to his response.

"Really? She's a grown woman and they just met tonight, I wouldn't be so fast to put them in a relationship. Besides since when are you her big brother?"

"She's your best friend, I care for her as if she were your sister. There are a lot of morons and womanizers that I work with and I'm injured so I can't beat someone's bloody head in when they break her heart."

"It's very sweet that you go to bat for her, but she'll be okay. Her and Punk seem to have hit it off just fine and I know he's a good guy most of the time."

"Most of the time he is a good guy and then there's 75% of the time when he's a pompous ass. I don't think this is a good idea Ging."

"Well they can make their own decisions, we, as in you and I, are not getting involved." Wade sighed and rested his head against the headrest. Ten minutes later Ginger parked the car at the hotel and helped Wade out and she was surprised he didn't protest this time.

Once they got up to their room, Wade awkwardly undressed himself and climbed into bed wearing just his boxers. He knew things would be challenging with just one arm, but dressing and undressing was the worst. Ginger got him a bottle of water and gave him his pain medication making sure he was comfortable before she climbed into bed beside him. Turning off the light, Wade pulled her close with his good arm and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're here to take care of me. Granted this injury really screws things up and I know you're scared, but I'll recover just fine because I know you'll be there every step of the way. I love you Ging."

"I love you too Wade and don't worry I'll never leave." Ginger leaned up and her mouth met Wade's sharing a sweet kiss. After such a long day and a rough night, neither of them had a problem falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the adds and reviews on this story, I'm happy with the feedback I've been getting :) Please continue to review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Liz woke up early the next morning figuring she better get a head start on packing for her flight at noon. She flipped her hair into a messy bun and turned on some music. Strutting around in a cami and her underwear she sang along to the music folding her clothes and getting everything organized. In the middle of packing she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it figuring it was Ginger with an update on Wade. Without looking through the peephole she swung open the door and immediately regretted it. Liz felt her face heat up when her eyes met Punk's. She regretted not getting dressed first thing, but Punk's smirk made her feel a little less self-conscious.<p>

"Are those seriously batman underwear? That is probably one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." Liz cleared her throat and grabbed a pair of jeans from her bag putting them on quickly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't expecting anyone other than maybe Ginger, definitely wasn't expecting you!" Punk let out a laugh and glanced at the bed.

"You're packing? Wait, you were just going to leave and not even say goodbye?" Liz looked at the man raising her eyebrow, clearly confused.

"I wasn't aware that there was a reason to say goodbye. Granted it was nice meeting you and we had a great conversation last night, but I didn't think anything that special went down that I needed to track you down and say goodbye."

"I guess you have a point there, but I was hoping you weren't heading home yet."

"Well that wasn't the original plan, but nothing ever seems to go as planned. I was going to Rockford tonight for Smackdown, but now with Wade's injury and my publisher calling I need to head back to Syracuse."

"Screw your publisher! You need more then a one day vacation. Zip up your suitcase you're coming with me."

"Punk I'm not coming with you. I would like very much to take a week and disappear, but this book is due next month, and it's nowhere close to being done."

"Come on! Take a risk this one time, you seem like someone who always plays it safe."

"Is that so? Well for your information I had times where I was wild and crazy, that's the point of college."

"Don't you miss that crazy chick just a little bit? Let her out for once! It'll give you a break and I'll get my way." Punk crossed his arms and grinned widely in her direction. Liz couldn't resist that grin and he did have a point. She'd been suffering from writers block mostly because she had been under so much stress and a few more days away couldn't hurt too bad.

"Alright fine you win, but after the show I have to head home." Punk raised his arms in victory and Liz couldn't help but laugh.

"Be ready in an hour, meet me in the lobby. Hope you like road trips because we're driving today, I decided to give the bus a break. I'm glad you gave in, I'm looking forward to our six hour road trip." Phil smiled again before he left the room.

Liz sat on her bed beside her suitcase thinking about what she had just gotten herself into. She didn't know what the deal was with her and Punk, but she had a feeling she was going to find out very soon.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Wade and Ginger arrived in Portland, Maine. They were both relieved to be home. Despite Wade's injury it felt good for them both to be home at the same time, something that was very rare. Ginger made sure Wade was comfortable on the recliner before heading upstairs to change and unpack their luggage. After unpacking her suitcase she laid back on the bed and decided to call Liz seeing she hadn't spoke to her friend all day. The phone rang a few times and when Liz finally picked up there was a lot of background noise.<p>

"Hey, are you at the airport? I figured you'd be back in Syracuse by now." Liz moved around the backstage area looking for a quiet corner where she could actually hear what Ginger was saying. After a minute of searching she shrugged her shoulders and entered Punk's locker room figuring he wouldn't mind.

"Actually I had a change of plans."

"Is that so? This change of plans wouldn't have anything to do with Phil Brooks would it?" Liz cleared her throat and felt her face blush a little.

"What can I say he's very convincing. So convincing that I drove in a car with him for six hours to Rockford. I'm currently sacrificing my career and for some reason I don't care."

"He is a charmer! What did you guys talk about for six hours?"

"Honestly I don't even know. The conversation was surprisingly natural just like last night. We talked a lot about music, our careers, family and other randomness, his head is full of useless knowledge. It was nice."

"Well I'll keep your little getaway between the two of us, Wade isn't a big fan of you two."

"That's not a big surprise to me, he insists on acting like an annoying, overprotective big brother! Speaking of him though, how's the elbow?"

"He seems to be doing okay. He slept through the night last night and he was a little uncomfortable on the plane, but he's currently relaxing on the recliner while watching rugby. I get stuck with all the unpacking and laundry, but that's typical. When are you heading back to Syracuse?"

"Tonight, I have to even though I don't want to. I've enjoyed my time away, but with my book deadline looming I need to get serious." Liz heard someone clear their throat and looked over to see Punk in just a towel. Her jaw dropped slightly and she immediately turned away from him, her face turning the deepest shade of red possible. Ginger heard silence on the phone and wondered what had just happened.

"You're quiet, you're never quiet. What did I just miss?"

"It's a long story, but I'm going to go hide in a corner. I'll call you tomorrow once I'm home, tell Wade I said feel better and umm...yeah later." Ginger heard a click on the other end and laughed knowing that whatever had happened it had embarrassed the hell out of Liz.

After gathering up the dirty laundry, Ginger made her way downstairs to check on Wade. He was asleep on his lazy boy, snoring on occasion. She smiled to herself and deposited the laundry basket by the washer deciding it could wait until tomorrow. The last 48 hours had been a whirlwind and she was exhausted to say the least. After turning off the TV, she leaned down and kissed Wade softly on the lips and he woke up immediately. He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her back, just as softly in return. After taking Wade's right hand in her left one she led him to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the adds and reviews, special thanks to kizzyfur and StephNexus for their repeated reviews...I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story...Continue to review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After hanging up with Ginger, Liz took a minute to compose herself. She realized she needed to say something to Punk, but she just hoped that when she turned around he was fully clothed. Granted she'd seen naked men before, but her exes didn't have bodies like Punk did. She slowly turned back around and found it hard to look in his eyes, her eyes wandering to other areas.<p>

"Umm...I apologize for coming in here unannounced. Ginger called and I couldn't hear in the hallway and a quiet corner doesn't exist around here." Punk let out a laugh as he finally decided to put a shirt on.

"It's not a big deal, I just wasn't expecting anyone in here or I would've taken my clothes with me. Sorry to embarrass you, but honestly I thought it was cute." Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm glad you thought my reaction was cute because I did not find it to be the same way. Anyway, I need to get going because my flight is leaving in two hours. Thank you for talking me into this, I had a good time."

"Who says that our fun is over?"

"Punk I told you I had to go home after the show."

"I know, but I'm also flying to New York. Stupid media stuff, but at least I'll have company on the flight!" Punk winked at Liz and she couldn't help but smile.

"You know I don't know what it is about you, but you have a way of making everything sound like a great idea. How do you do that?"

"It's the charm, ladies can't resist it!" Punk smirked and Liz felt a flutter in her stomach. It had been a long time since she'd felt any kind of flutter, but one thing she knew is that she didn't want it to stop.

* * *

><p>Ginger woke up the next morning and immediately checked her phone. She was relieved to see a text from Liz saying she'd made it home safely. Setting her phone back on the nightstand she tried to sneak out of bed without disturbing Wade, but the minute she sat up, she felt his arm grab hers and pull her back down beside him. Any other time Ginger would have found this cute and would have cuddled into him, but right now her bladder was about to burst and Wade's heavy arm draped across her stomach area wasn't helping matters.<p>

"Wade, babe I'd love to lay here with you, but I really need to get up." A deep groan came from Wade acknowledging that he'd heard her, but wasn't preparing to move anytime soon, "Wade I need to get up or I'm going to piss myself. My bladder is about to burst and your pushing on it making it worse. Please babe let me up." Wade groaned again, but this time he moved his arm sprawling across the bed. Ginger grabbed her phone and ran for the bathroom. After dialing Liz's number she waited for her to pick up, but was surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey it's me, thanks for the text. I hope your ass doesn't plan on sleeping all day because I've got news and you're a part of it, so call me as soon as you get this." Ginger hung up and turned on the shower, slipping out of her pajamas and climbing in standing directly under the steamy stream. Closing her eyes she let the water pressure massage her back and neck, which still weren't right from when she fell off a yoga ball at the gym a few weeks earlier. She opened her eyes when she heard the glass door slide open and Wade made himself comfortable hogging the water.

"Do you mind? I love you a lot, but can I not shower by myself?"

"I figured you'd be happy to help me shower seeing I only have one functioning arm. However keep in mind that though my left arm doesn't work right now, other things still do." Wade wiggled his eyebrows as his dark curly hair fell into his eyes. Ginger moved the hair aside and smiled.

"Mr. Barrett I think you proved that last night. Speaking of last night we need to get finished up in here if we want a wedding in a few weeks. It's not going to be easy to change everything, but I'm hoping once Liz finishes this book she'll be able to fly out and help."

"How has she not finished? She had all day yesterday, is she really feeling writers block that badly?"

"Umm...well...okay I can't lie to you. She didn't get home until early this morning. She spent yesterday in Rockford with Punk. Before you say anything remember we are staying out of it!"

"Yes I remember, even though I still don't like the idea." Ginger rinsed out her hair and turned off the water grabbing two towels, handing one to Wade, "Are we mad for trying to throw together a wedding in a month?"

"I don't think so. It'll be stressful no doubt, but we'll get through. Besides now is actually better then May because you're home and I won't miss any of the season."

"Oh yes, the dreaded baseball season will be starting soon and you'll be busy with running a team. Is there any chance you'd consider giving up ownership of the team after this season and just traveling with me?"

"I don't know Wade. It's a family legacy and seeing neither one of my brothers wants to deal with it that leaves me. I'll think about it though because with your career it's not really ideal." Wade smiled and kissed her forehead.

"All I can ask is that you think about it. Now is there any chance we can shag before the wedding planning commences?" Ginger shook her head and smiled before dropping her towel and heading for the bedroom, winking at Wade to follow her.

"Catch me if you can!"

A wide grin spread over Wade's lips as he reached out and grabbed Ginger around the waist. She always forgot to factor in just how far his reach was. Wade pulled Ginger close to him and pressed his lips to hers as he slowly stroked her back. Guiding her to the bedroom, Wade laid Ginger across their king size bed before proceeding to kiss her again. His mouth went from her lips, to her neck and she let out a moan as he cupped her breasts in his hands. Wade lifted his head and smiled at her, which she returned before rolling Wade onto his back and taking control.

"I was hoping you'd saddle up." Ginger smirked before kissing Wade again, this time her tongue invaded his mouth much to Wade's surprise and pleasure. While kissing, Ginger slid herself onto Wade's member hearing him moan in ecstasy. As Ginger and Wade moved together, their sighs and moans echoed each others. Finally Wade felt Ginger tighten around him and he gripped her hips as he felt himself go. Ginger laid beside Wade as they both steadied their breathing. Wade reached over pushing a piece of her red locks out of her face before placing his hand on her cheek.

"I love you Ginger, more then I've ever loved anything and I'm not just saying that because of the amazing sex we just had. I truly can't imagine my life without you and I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Barrett, then we can have even more fun making babies!" Ginger let out a light laugh as she took his hand in hers.

"I love you too Wade, more then anything." Ginger kissed Wade on the lips and rolled over on her side as he cuddled up against her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, it's been a busy weekend...continue to read & review :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Liz woke up a little after 10 and wished she could have slept longer. Glancing at her phone she saw she had two voicemails and could only assume who they were from. After rolling out of bed, she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee, but to her surprise there was already coffee made. She hadn't gotten in until after three and all she really remembered was going to bed. Shrugging her shoulders, she poured the fresh coffee and grabbed the creamer from the fridge. Putting her phone on speaker she listened to the voicemails. The first one was Ginger proclaiming she had important news, so Liz made a mental note to call her ASAP as she sipped her coffee. The second message was Punk and Liz couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice.<p>

"Hey I just wanted to say thanks again for keeping me company on the NY flight and for letting me crash at your place. You were so out of it you probably don't remember that part, but no worries there wasn't any funny business even though it was tempting when I saw you were wearing spiderman underwear. A cold shower took care of that though and I hope the coffee is still fresh when you wake up from your coma and enjoy the blueberry muffin. Text me later!" Liz's hand smacked off her forehead when she heard everything he had said. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her coffee and the surprise muffin heading over to her desk to get started for the day. Her two days away had left her feeling rejuvenated and even though he didn't know it, Punk was the muse for her male hero.

She typed frantically for over an hour knocking out a chapter with no problems. Finishing her coffee, she got up to grab another cup when she heard her phone vibrate on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She smiled when she saw it was from Punk and felt like such an airhead for being so giddy.

"I'm working, isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?"

"I am currently sitting at a radio station waiting to do more media and I'm bored out of my skull, so I decided to text you seeing I haven't heard from you."

"Well I slept in and enjoyed my coffee and muffin that a really nice guy left for me. I was feeling rejuvenated and had some great ideas floating around in my head, so I got to work while they were still fresh."

"If I read this book and there's a hint of me in it and I'm not in the acknowledgements, I'll be hurt that you used me."

"Oh shut up and don't flatter yourself!"

"Hey I need to go, but I'll call you later because we need to figure out when we can meet up again. I had a lot of fun with you and I'm pretty sure I like you even though I can guarantee your buddy Wade won't like it."

"Believe me he doesn't, but that's never stopped me before. Besides Ginger will keep him in line."

"So true, Ging does keep him on a short leash!" Liz laughed and poured herself another cup of coffee. Punk had just admitted that he had a thing for her and it wasn't much of a secret that she felt the same. Returning to her desk she worked into the afternoon knocking out chapters left and right. It was like writers block had never been a problem and she had Punk to thank for it.

* * *

><p>After a long day of planning and cleaning, Ginger was happy to sit down on the couch and not have to move. Wade was relaxing in his recliner after a long day, and he hadn't said much about anything. Ginger figured it was the typical groom approach where Wade wouldn't speak or throw in an opinion unless he was asked to. As she was laying there about to doze off her phone rang and she figured it was Liz finally returning her call.<p>

"It's about god damn time! I leave you a message at 9 this morning and you're just now returning it at 7 in the evening, what the hell have you been up to?"

"Finishing my book. I busted my ass today to get it done and delivered, I'm not in the clear yet because who knows if they'll even like the approach I took with my male lead, but I don't care, I like it."

"Well let me know when this book is signed off on because I'll need you to fly out here to Portland to help me with some things."

"What kind of things? Is Wade okay? He doesn't need someone with him 24/7 does he?"

"No, he's okay. With the exception of showering and dressing he's independent and I think he just uses those two so that I see him naked and other things happen."

"Oh wow...visuals in my head, they won't go away...make them go away!" Ginger just laughed at Liz and carried on with her news.

"I need you to come out here to help plan the wedding."

"Ging you have plenty of time, it's only February and the wedding isn't scheduled until May."

"Actually it's March now, March 17 to be exact. Happy St Patty's Day!"

"Are you serious? That's only four weeks from now, are you trying to kill me?"

"No of course not, but I do need help and you are my maid of honor, so yeah you need to get your ass here."

"You're destroying my dating life, if you can even call it that, but I'll be there this weekend."

"Punk will understand and I assume he'll be your plus one. Go book your flight for this weekend and e-mail me the details."

"Yes ma'am, will do." Ginger hung up the phone and turned her attention to Wade who was wincing slightly. He never liked to admit he was in pain, but Ginger could tell by the look on his face.

"Do you want your pain meds? You're about due for them." Wade nodded and Ginger went to the kitchen to get him a glass of water and his pills. She returned a minute later and gave him his meds, pushing his hair out of his face. Because he hadn't been able to shave, a thick stubble appeared on his chin and Ginger rubbed her hand across it.

"Wade are you okay?"

"Yes love I'm fine, it's just been a very long day and I'm tired."

"I know what you mean. Planning a wedding in four weeks isn't easy, but I just got off the phone with Liz and she'll be here this weekend."

"That's good, then I can stay home and let you two make all the decisions." Ginger let out a deep sigh that was full of anxiety and frustration. She knew Wade meant well, but she hated that he didn't want any part in the planning process. Granted this was typical of the groom, most of them just showed up the day of and that was that, but she wanted her wedding to be different. She wanted Wade to have a say and help her make decisions, however she wasn't in the mood to argue, so she just kissed his cheek and told him goodnight choosing to go upstairs and relax with a bubble bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Late night update...Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p>After a long day of writing and an entire pot of coffee, Liz found herself wide awake at 11PM and could only think of one thing to help her wind down. Walking into the bathroom she put the plug in her claw foot tub and turned on the hot water, squirting in her vanilla bubble bath. When the tub was three quarters full she turned off the water and climbed in leaning her head against a rolled up towel. Liz had always loved long, luxurious baths and the claw foot tub was the main reason why she chose her apartment. She listened to Travis as she shaved her legs and soaked in the tub. As her eyes drifted closed and she hummed to the music, her phone vibrated from the side table. At first she thought about ignoring it, but there weren't too many people that would be calling her at this hour. She grabbed her phone and answered it, putting it on speaker, and his voice echoed through the bathroom. Liz had to bite her lip to keep from letting out a girly squeal.<p>

"Hello...Liz...Elizabeth...hello?" Liz snapped back to reality and quickly responded.

"Yeah, I'm here, hey what's up?"

"I'm sitting at the airport, attempting to fly back to Chicago, but it's not working out too well."

"What's wrong?"

"Well despite the fact that I booked my seat yesterday, the idiots double booked it and I've been bumped. They offered to put me on the first flight out tomorrow, but I wouldn't get there until mid afternoon and it's kind of pointless seeing I'd spend the night and have to fly to LA the next morning. So, I was calling to see what you were up to tonight, perhaps you'd like some company?"

"Did you just invite yourself over?"

"Never, I just suggested maybe you'd like some company."

"Well I would like some company, so come on over."

"Well I'm glad you said that because I'm actually right outside your door." Liz became frantic when he said this and rushed to get out of the tub, which caused her to slip on the linoleum and land on her hip with a big thud.

"Mother fucker!"

"Are you okay? Listen if you're not up for it there's a hotel close by."

"No, you're fine, don't worry about it. Give me ten minutes." Liz slowly got up off the floor and felt okay. She figured she had bruised her hip and by the time she put clothes on, her hip was developing an ugly purple bruise. For the tenth time she made a note to get a bath mat because this was not the first time she had fallen, but she had been lucky and not hurt herself too badly. After throwing on sweats and a zip up hoodie, she went to open the door. In an attempt to look cute she put her hand on her hip, but instead just yelled seeing the spot was tender.

"What the hell did you do?" Punk moved her hand and saw the bruise forming.

"It's nothing, I just kind of fell, that would be the yelling you heard on the phone." Punk shook his head and grabbed her ice tray from the freezer.

"Where are your ziploc bags?"

"Yeah, I don't have any."

"Seriously? Fine, then where are your hand towels?"

"Second drawer down by the sink. Punk I'm fine really." Punk ignored Liz and put a handful of ice into a towel. He took her hand and made her sit on the couch before pressing the ice pack to her skin. Liz winced because the spot was tender and the ice was cold, but she found it sweet that Punk was being so nice.

"Leave that on there for ten minutes and you'll be good as new."

"Well thank you doctor, what would I do without you?" Punk smirked at her sarcasm, it was one of the things he really liked about her.

"I beat people up for a living, on occasion they get in a punch or two. I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself worse even though I was surprised to hear those words come from your mouth."

"They're not lady like at all, but at certain times they need to be said." Punk laughed, which made Liz smile in return. They looked at each other for a minute, their eyes meeting. Liz was about to look away when Punk leaned over, his lips touching hers. The kiss seemed to last a good two minutes and when the two separated Liz was taken back by his sudden charge, but she couldn't deny that she liked it and she definitely felt something she hadn't experienced in a long time. The little flutter she had felt before was now full on and her heart was racing like it never had before. She didn't know what to do with these feelings, but she found herself leaning towards him to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Once Wade heard Ginger close the bedroom door he got out his phone and dialed Stephen's number. While waiting for him to answer, Wade hoped that his fiancé wasn't coming back downstairs anytime soon. After five rings Stephen finally answered.<p>

"Wade! Hey mate, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, the arm still hurts. I dislocated my elbow, I'm out for the next six weeks at least." Wade whispered into the phone so that he could hear if Ginger was coming back downstairs.

"I can barely hear you, why are you whispering?" Wade let out a sigh and got up out of the recliner walking to the bottom of the stairs in hopes that it would be easier to hear her coming.

"I need a favor. Ginger and I moved up the wedding, we're getting married March 17th."

"That'll be one hell of a St. Patty's Day party! I just hope I'm invited."

"Of course, I expect you'll be my best man. Anyway, I want to do something special for Ginger and I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay, but what do you want me to do?"

"With the injured arm she won't leave me alone, she watches me like a hawk. Granted its very admirable that she cares for my well being so much, but when you're trying to plan something, it's not easy."

"I understand now, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to wire you money and I need you to go to the jewelers and pick up the custom made ring and necklace I had made months ago."

"That shouldn't be a problem mate, just let me know when you wire the money and where to pick up the set."

Just as Wade was about to give Stephen more information, he heard Ginger approaching and quickly got off the phone. Ginger stood at the top of the stairs and watched Wade end his phone conversation quickly. She was immediately suspicious of what he was up to. Wade cleared his throat and headed toward the kitchen to grab a snack, Ginger followed him curious what he was up to.

"Wade who was on the phone?" Wade poured a glass of water, taking a long drink before he made eye contact to answer her.

"Stephen called to see how I was doing."

"Oh, I didn't hear the phone ring and your phone is pretty loud. Besides that you were practically whispering."

"My phone was on vibrate and I was talking quietly because I thought you had gone to bed."

"Oh, well I tried to sleep, but there's too many thoughts going through my head. I came down to take a nerve pill hoping it would help me relax and get a good nights rest. I haven't been sleeping very well the past few nights with everything that's happened." Wade gave her a reassuring smile and got out the medication she needed even passing her his own glass of water.

"Take that and go relax, I'll be up in a bit." Wade walked around the kitchen counter and kissed Ginger on the forehead before returning to the living room. After she took her pill and put the empty glass in the sink, Ginger leaned against the counter resting her hand on her chin. She knew Wade was up to something, he was the worst liar. She just hoped deep down he was up to something good and not regretting moving up their wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

**A brief update...thanks for the reviews as always :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Liz woke up and rolled over to find Punk still asleep beside her. It was weird for Liz to wake up to a man in her bed, especially one that was fully clothed. Her work really did keep her tied up most of the time, so she almost never dated. She thought about cuddling up next to him and going back to sleep, but that thought was interrupted by her phone. Grabbing it from the nightstand all it said was "SOS-Ging" and she knew going back to sleep was out of the question now. She tiptoed from her bed to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub dialing Ginger's number. Seeing she answered after only two rings, it was clear she was expecting Liz's call.<p>

"When are you going to get here? I need you like yesterday!"

"Ging calm down. Listen, I got a little side tracked last night and I didn't get a chance to book my flight, but I'll do it as soon as I get off the phone and book it for first thing tomorrow. Why are you freaking out?"

"Wade is up to something! I don't know if it's good or bad, but it's something and I need you up here to play detective so we can figure it out."

"Seriously! I got out of bed to listen to a paranoid rant from you! You need to relax, Wade would never do anything to hurt you and you know that!"

"I'm not paranoid! Well maybe I am a little, but I don't like when people hide things from me." Liz thought about the person in her bed that she planned on keeping from Ginger, at least for now. Her thought was interrupted when Punk knocked on the bathroom door and opened it. He opened his mouth to speak and Liz quickly placed her hand over his mouth shaking her head. He gave her a very confused look and Liz silently pleaded with him to stay quiet.

"Hey Ging, I'll call you later and e-mail you my flight information. Tell Wade I said hi!" Before Ginger could protest Liz ended the call. Punk smirked at her, curious why she was being so secretive.

"Exactly what was that about?"

"That was me avoiding a lecture that I was sure to get from her. Wade is planning something and even though I love Ginger dearly she hates being out of the loop. Besides I'm not sure what this is exactly, so I'd like to keep it between us if that's okay with you."

"Well let's try to define this. I like you, I'm pretty sure you like me, we made out last night and this marks the second night I've slept over. I don't know how to label that either, so by all means we can keep it between us." Liz smiled and kissed his cheek leaving the bathroom and headed to her computer to look up flight information for Portland.

* * *

><p>Around noon on Friday, Ginger left the house to pick Liz up from the airport. As promised, Liz booked the earliest flight she could get despite the fact that she hated early mornings.<p>

Ginger parked in the airport garage and headed toward the gate Liz was coming through. She was relieved to finally have her best friend here to help with the wedding and hopefully the two of them could figure out what Wade was hiding. Ginger didn't like secrets despite the fact she was hiding one of her own.

When Liz got off the plane, she headed toward the baggage claim to get her luggage. She yawned to wake herself up. Even though she knew she had an early flight and so did Punk, they stayed up most of the night talking. Despite her exhaustion she smiled thinking of him, wondering when they would find time to spend with each other. Liz pushed the thought aside when she saw her luggage come across the belt. She leaned forward and grabbed it extending the handle to wheel it behind her. It took a few minutes of searching through the crowd, but she eventually found Ginger who was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, clearly impatient.

"Sorry it took so long, you know how the baggage claim is."

"Jesus Liz you look like shit! Were you up all night or something?" Liz cleared her throat and put her sunglasses on to cover the bags under her eyes.

"It was a rough night. I didn't get a lot of sleep because I was worried I would oversleep and miss my flight. I knew you really needed me here, so we couldn't have that." Ginger looked at her friend trying to hide her own suspicions, but knowing Liz was hiding something. Rather then get into it at the airport, Ginger smiled and headed towards the car, Liz following behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another brief one...Thanks for the reviews...R&R, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Ginger pulled into the driveway of her and Wade's colonial home. Before they got out of the car Ginger started throwing out a to do list that was a mile long.<p>

"Ging, chill out! I'm not going to remember all of this, so why don't we go into the house and we'll sit down and figure everything out."

"Okay that's fair. You know where the guest room is, meet me in my home office when you're done." Liz saluted Ginger who rolled her eyes in return.

A few minutes later, Liz finally made her way into the office where Ginger was sitting and waiting. There was a notebook, pen and an empty chair, which Liz assumed was where she should sit. Making herself comfortable with the pen and notebook in hand, Liz waited for Ginger to start on her to do list, but she didn't. Ginger stared into the distance and bit her lip. Liz knew when this happened that something was up.

"Ging, what's wrong?" Ginger snapped into reality looking at her friend and putting on a fake smile.

"What? I'm good, just ah thinking of everything that needs done."

"I can tell you're thinking, but I don't think it has anything to do with the wedding. What's going on? You've never kept a secret from me. Is it Wade? Do you think he's cheating or something?" Liz put the notebook and pen aside, giving Ginger her full attention.

"I'm fine really, just stressed out. Wade wouldn't dare cheat on me, he knows I'd have his head. I like how you say about secrets when you are clearly hiding something yourself!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz avoided eye contact with Ginger as she shifted nervously in her seat.

"You're fidgeting, you do that when you're lying."

After letting out a big sigh, Liz finally confessed. "Okay fine, Punk and I are together."

"Yeah you went to Smackdown together, you're buddies."

"Well, we started out that way, now I don't know how to define us."

"What? You lost me."

"I'll put it this way, buddies don't make out and sleep together."

"You've had sex with him? Christ you haven't even known him a week!"

"No! There was nothing sexual about it. He was fully clothed, I slept in a T-shirt and underwear. The first night was completely innocent, I don't even think we cuddled. The other two nights were platonic. I'm sorry I kept this from you, but we don't have a label for what this thing is exactly, so we decided to keep it our own little secret."

"Wow Liz, you tried to keep something from me, that's a first for you." Liz nodded at the sense of relief she felt.

"Now it's your turn." Ginger let out a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling.

"Umm...I am with child?"

"You say that like it's a question. Are you unsure if you're with child or what is the deal?"

"Okay, I'm knocked up and Wade doesn't know it yet." Liz felt her mouth open as she stared at Ginger.

"You haven't told him he's going to be a dad? What the hell? I'm pretty sure he should've been the first to know!"

"Well I planned on telling him after Raw and then he got injured. Right now he's already beside himself and stressed out over missing the biggest paycheck of the year and needing help with practically everything. He doesn't need the added stress right now! I'm only six weeks, I'll tell him after the wedding." Liz shook her head at her friend hating that she knew this secret. Wade should've found out before she did and she was angry at herself for pressing the issue.

"Listen, I know you're going to do things your way, but he should be told now. I need some air, I'm going for a walk down to the lake." Ginger stared at her hand spinning her engagement ring as Liz got up and left the office. She knew Wade needed to be told about being a dad, but she didn't know how he'd react with everything else on his plate. Plus Ginger needed to find out what he was up to just in case this wedding wasn't bound to happen.

* * *

><p>Liz took a seat on a bench by the lake and looked out over the water. She was in a tough spot, one she didn't want to be in. She pulled her knees up to her chest listening to the water flow and thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang and she smiled slightly when she saw Punk was calling. Hitting the answer button she put the phone up to her ear.<p>

"Greetings from LA! I always forget how much I hate this place until I'm back here. How's the wedding planning going?"

"Umm...it's not." Punk sensed the stress and sadness in her voice. He wasn't very good dealing with girl problems mostly because he was a guy, but he decided to dive in anyway.

"Liz, what's the deal?"

"God am I seriously that easy to read?" Punk couldn't help but laugh a little bit at her response. He hadn't known her long, but he'd gotten to know her well enough that it was easy to read her. "Long story short, I just found out something that I don't have the right to know yet and it could hurt people to know that I found out before they did."

"Why are women so complicated? What could possibly make you feel this way?"

"Ginger's pregnant and Wade doesn't know. She feels that he's already stressed with his injury and missing Wrestlemania."

"Ginger is seriously pregnant? Is that why the wedding jumped back two months?"

"I think it's part of the reason. Whatever you do don't say anything. If this gets back to Wade, she'll kill me and I'd like to make it home eventually."

"Screw your house, you need to come to Chicago. We need to work on that. Don't consider me any less of a guy, but I kind of miss having you around."

"I'll keep that between us so that you can keep your man card! I'm glad you called, I feel a little bit better now."

"That's why I'm here, to make you smile."

"You're incredibly cheesy, but you're cute, so I'll live with your cheesy ways. I better get back to doing my maid of honor duties. Text me after the show please!"

"Will do, bye bridesmaid." Liz rolled her eyes as she hung up the phone. She realized a little too late that she probably shouldn't have mentioned anything about Baby Barrett to Punk, but she trusted he wouldn't say anything. Uncurling herself from the bench, Liz headed back to the house to apologize to Ginger and get her maid of honor duties underway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update...Read and Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ginger was standing in the kitchen staring out the window when Liz came back. They looked at each other for a minute before Liz walked over and gave Ginger a hug.<p>

"I don't agree with this, but I'll stick by you regardless. We've got a wedding to plan." Liz smiled and the two went into the office to get started on the long list of things that needed done.

* * *

><p>Wade was sitting in his recliner as usual, tired of doing the same things day in and day out. He contemplated taking a walk while the girls were busy planning, but his phone rang. He looked at it and saw Stephen was calling.<p>

"Hey mate, I was just going to call you."

"I hope it was to tell me the good news! I should've heard it from you, not one of the divas!"

"Stephen what are you talking about?"

"You're going to be a dad! Congratulations! How could you not tell me this when we spoke the other day?" Wade was silent for a minute and could do nothing but shake his head in disbelief. He wondered who had started this rumor, it made him angry to think about it.

"Stephen I've got to go, but I'll call you shortly." Wade hung up before Stephen could respond and he sat on the edge of the recliner thinking about what he had just heard. Surely it had to be a ridiculous rumor, Ginger would've told him if he was going to be a father. He sat and thought for another minute and recalled how tired she had been and her eating habits. Wade had chalked it all up to stress and taking care of him, but now he had to wonder. Rather then sit and drive himself mad, he went straight to the source. Ginger had never lied to him before, surely she wouldn't do it now, especially about this.

Wade walked down the hall and leaned against the door frame of the office. Ginger was spouting off a list a mile long and Liz was frantically trying to keep up.

"I finalized the guest list, so we need to get the invitations out by tomorrow." Wade cleared his throat interrupting their planning and causing both women to look at him. "Are you okay babe? Do you need something?"

"I just got a call from Stephen and he said the craziest thing. He congratulated me on becoming a dad. I don't know who started this rumor, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Ginger's jaw dropped and she glared at Liz. Liz felt her heart drop into her stomach, she trusted Punk not to tell and he told Stephen of all people. Wade sensed the silence and instantly knew this was no rumor.

"Jesus Christ Ging, how long have you known?"

"I'm only six weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. The plan was to tell you after Raw Monday, but you had the injury and the hospital and you're missing the biggest payday of the year. Not to mention you need help with practically everything! You're under enough stress Wade, I didn't want to bother you with this."

"Bother me with it? It is a damn child! You're carrying my child and I'm the last to know about it. How do you think that makes me feel?" Wade stormed out of the office, heading towards the front door, and Ginger followed behind him.

"Wade I'm sorry! There's so much else going on, I didn't want to add this on." Wade spun around to face her, his hand on the front door knob. Anger and hurt flashed through his eyes.

"There's no excuse for you hiding this. I'm going out, I don't know when I'll be back." Wade slammed the door shut and Ginger stomped back into the office, her target set on Liz.

"How long did you wait until you told Punk? Look what you've done! I should've never told you!"

"I did tell Punk, but he swore he wouldn't say anything. I'm sorry Ginger, I never intended for this to happen, but you should've told him from the beginning."

"Well I didn't, but no worries someone did and I have you to thank for that. I think you should just go be with Punk in Chicago because I don't need you here anymore. There's not going to be a wedding."

"Did Wade say that to you?"

"He didn't have to! I know him well enough to know when he's angry. He's beyond angry and he's not going to want me around." Liz felt bad, but she didn't know what else to say. Instead she walked past Ginger up to the guest room to get her things and call a cab.

Twenty minutes later she walked out the door and headed to the airport where she booked a flight back to Syracuse. Sitting by herself waiting she was angry for getting involved in the situation and betrayed that Punk wasn't able to keep his mouth shut. Wiping away a stray tear, she pulled out her phone and sent Punk an angry text message. Just as she finished, her flight was called, so she grabbed her carry on and boarding pass and headed for the gate.

* * *

><p>Punk got back to his hotel room around 10 and laid on the bed. He grabbed his phone and turned it on with the intentions of calling Liz, but the text message that he saw made him cringe.<p>

"Punk, thanks for telling Stephen who told Wade and now the wedding is off and my best friend of ten years hates me. Don't call me, text me or visit me ever, you've done enough damage." Punk almost threw his phone at the wall, but quickly realized that wasn't going to solve anything. He took a deep breath and dialed Liz's number hoping she would pick up.

Liz's eyes were red and they hurt from crying and a lack of sleep. When she heard her phone ring she reached for it not bothering to look at who was calling, instead hoping it was Ginger.

"Hello."

"Can you please explain the text message I just got where you're freaking out on me?" Liz sat up and regretted not checking the caller ID.

"I thought it was pretty self explanatory. I trusted you to keep a secret and you didn't, which in turn caused a huge argument and Ginger will never speak to me again. Thanks for ruining my life Punk, I hope you had fun doing it."

"Wait a damn minute! I'm being blamed for something I didn't do. I didn't tell anybody shit. You told me to keep it between us and I did. I thought there was some sort of trust between the two of us, but apparently I was wrong."

"There were only three people who knew and I didn't tell and neither did Ginger, so that leaves you!"

"You know what believe what you want to, but this wasn't my fault. I'm sorry you don't trust me, but I'm even more sorry that things will never work out between the two of us." Punk hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. His original intentions were to go to sleep, but now that he had talked to Liz he was pissed off and upset, so he grabbed his room key and went for a walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Feeling kind of blah and posting always makes me feel better...That and I'm sure some of you want to know what's going on...This is a happy/sad chapter, so prepare yourself...Read & Review...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Liz hadn't heard from Ginger. The two had never gone this long without talking. To make matters worse, her publisher had called and said she needed to come in for an important meeting. Liz finished straightening her hair and smoothed out any wrinkles on her black pants and white polka dot blouse. She grabbed her story notes and a black blazer before heading out the door.<p>

Sitting in the meeting room, Liz sipped her water and picked at her fingernails waiting for her publisher to arrive. She had convinced herself that they hated her male lead and that was fine by her seeing her muse was no longer. She let out a sigh thinking about Punk as she checked the clock for the seventh time in two minutes. Finally her publisher, Mark Kline, entered the room throwing her unbound book on the table making a thud.

"Liz I don't know what has gotten into you," Liz took a deep breath waiting for the word that they weren't satisfied, "but keep it around. The male lead is so much stronger then we expected, everyone loved it. No doubt it'll be a best seller!" Liz wasn't sure she'd heard Mark right as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Come again?"

"We love your male character! I guarantee everyone will forget about Team Edward and Team Jacob because they'll be too wrapped up in Brook Phillips." Liz smirked a little laughing to herself at the unoriginal name she chose for her character. "The release date will be sometime in May. You'll do a book tour and if things go as well as we expect then you'll be working on the sequel this fall."

"Well this wasn't the news I was expecting, but I'll take it. Thanks Mark, keep me posted on cover art and all that other fun stuff. I'll send you my bio and dedication pages." Liz shook Mark's hand before leaving the room.

She stopped for coffee on her way home and couldn't help but think of Punk. He was the reason this book had been accepted. If she hadn't met him then she'd still be struggling with her male lead. When she arrived back home she stripped off her dress clothes and threw on jeans, a t-shirt and a random zip up. When she put on the zip up she quickly realized that something wasn't right with it. Looking at it she recognized it as Punk's and couldn't resist smelling it. Sure enough it smelled like him and it made her even more confused then she already was.

She sat down at her desk and thought for a minute before jumping on twitter. Liz felt like a stalker, but she pushed the thought aside when she saw he was in Chicago. Most people would just call or text, but Liz was not feeling like most people as she made the rash decision to book a flight to Chicago. She had something of his that needed to be returned, and she only hoped he would accept it and her apology.

* * *

><p>Ginger woke up in the late afternoon after another rough night of sleep. Wade had been sleeping in the guest room and the two hadn't spoken since he found out. There wasn't a moment that went by where she didn't hate herself for screwing everything up and not telling Wade when she first found out. Ginger had blamed Liz for everything, but deep down she knew it was her fault that any of this had happened.<p>

She pulled her weary body out of bed to take a shower and immediately felt something wasn't right. She felt sharp pains in her abdomen, but pushed them aside as she made her way to the shower. As she turned on the water she felt a sharper pain this time that made her double over in pain as she let out a grunt. Ginger began to cry when she realized what was happening as she noticed she was bleeding heavily. Her hands shook as she slowly made her way into the upstairs hallway collapsing at the top of the stairs and rolling down to the bottom.

Wade was in the kitchen when he heard the noise and ran to see what was going on. He found Ginger unconscious at the bottom of the stairs and quickly dialed 911. He tried to stay calm as he talked to the operator, but deep inside he was fearful that he'd lose Ginger for good, then he thought about the baby and fought back tears praying that they'd both make it through.

* * *

><p>Liz's plane landed in Chicago and she called a few friends to find out exactly where Punk lived. She grabbed a cab heading to his apartment and wondered to herself if she was doing the right thing. Before she could debate any further the cab stopped at her destination and she realized it was now or never.<p>

Liz got out of the cab and walked up the steps and paused for a minute before she knocked on the door. She knocked three more times and there was still no answer. It was at that point Liz realized twitter probably wasn't the most reliable way of finding out where to find Punk. She thought about what to do with herself when she heard a voice from behind.

"Looking for me?" Liz turned slowly to find Punk with his bike, covered in sweat and looking sexier then ever. She cleared her throat and composed herself before approaching him.

"Uh, yes. I believe this belongs to you, I found it at my place and wanted to return it." Punk took the sweatshirt from her hands and nodded.

"Are you telling me you came all the way to Chicago to return a sweatshirt? Granted I appreciate it because it's one of my favorites, but I'm not buying it."

"Well the sweatshirt was a poor excuse to come here, but it gave me a reason. I owe you an apology, a big one. I should've believed you when you told me you didn't say anything, but I was upset and angry and wanted to blame someone other then myself."

"You could've just called you know, it would've been a lot lighter on your wallet."

"Well I hate phones and to apologize over the phone isn't genuine. Besides I have plenty of frequent flyer miles and I'm a published author. Plus I figured I might want to get to know Chicago better because there's a guy that lives here that I can't stop thinking about. Hell I thought about him so much he was my muse for my new book."

"Remember what I said about that, I expect to be acknowledged for being said muse." Punk smiled at Liz and she couldn't resist her urge to kiss him any longer. Despite the fact that he was practically soaked in sweat, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips to his. It took him a minute to move, but his arms wrapped around her waist. When they finally parted Liz felt content and relieved that he'd accepted her apology. She followed him up the stairs and into his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Punk went to take a shower and Liz made herself comfortable as she tried to call Ginger again, but wasn't successful. Everything in her life was falling into place and she hated that she didn't have her best friend to talk to about it. Just as she sat her phone on the table it rang and she saw that Wade was calling. Liz picked up the phone hoping this was a call to bring good news.<p>

"Hey Wade, how are you and Ginger? I'm so sorry about this whole mess, I hope you guys made up."

"Liz, Ginger is in the hospital. She had a bad fall down the stairs brought on by the shock that she was miscarrying and she hemorrhaged and lost a lot of blood. She's unconscious and I don't know what to do. I can't lose her Liz, I just can't. I don't care about anything else, I just need her." Liz was in shock of what Wade had just told her. She stood up and started pacing, her mind unable to process what was going on. Ginger had lost the baby. Ginger might die herself. Punk came out of his bedroom and saw the look on her face as she stopped pacing and just stared at her phone.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Liz collapsed into Punk's arms as she began to sob. He held onto her tightly trying his best to calm her down and find out what had brought this on. "Elizabeth, please breathe, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong so we can fix this."

Liz finally caught her breath enough to tell Punk about Ginger. "Ging is in the hospital, she lost the baby and a lot of blood. Wade is there alone. He needs me, she needs me, I need to get to Portland."

"Okay, okay, just keep breathing and I'll get you some water. We'll go to Portland as soon as we can, just please calm down."

Liz drank the water he got for her and buried her head in her hands as she struggled to take in air. Punk was booking their flight and Liz said a silent prayer that Ginger would be okay. For Liz's sake she needed to be okay. Liz couldn't live with Ginger dying especially since they hadn't talked. They needed each other more now then ever.

* * *

><p>Liz didn't remember getting on the plane, landing or even getting to the hospital. She was in a daze to say the least and Punk was worried about her. He wasn't very good in dealing with issues like this and didn't know what to do for her. In an attempt to make her feel like she wasn't alone through this he kept a tight grip on her hand, running his thumb across hers. Liz didn't notice a lot, but she did notice Punk trying to keep her calm.<p>

When they finally arrived at the hospital Liz and Punk ran in stopping at the front desk to find out the latest on Ginger.

"Miss we're not releasing any information unless you're family."

"She's her sister." Punk blurted out and Liz nodded. The nurse looked questionable for a minute, but typed a few things into her computer.

"She is currently in the ICU, which is located on fifth floor." Liz took off for the nearest elevator with Punk following close behind.

When they got to the fifth floor, Liz rounded the corner and saw Wade sitting in the hallway, an exhausted look on his face.

"Wade how is she?"

"There was a little change, she seems to have responded well to the blood transfusion. Now we're just waiting for her to wake up. I've been with her all day, talking, but she hasn't responded."

"Maybe I can try. You and Punk should go get something to eat, grab me a coffee please." Wade didn't protest as he got up and met Punk, the two headed to the cafeteria. Liz looked into the small window and saw Ginger lying in bed, looking like she was sleeping. She took a deep breath getting her emotions together before walking into the room. Liz sat in the seat at Ginger's bedside and took her hand.

"Hey Ging, it's Liz. I love you dearly, but you have the worst timing! I've spent most of today on an airplane as I got a genius idea earlier this afternoon to fly to Chicago. I was there less then an hour when I got the call about you, so Punk and I dropped everything and jumped on a plane to here. You've missed a lot with this whole no talking thing. My book got the official go ahead and it'll be coming out in May. They think Brook Phillips will dominate Edward and Jacob, I just have to laugh at how unoriginal that even sounds." Liz stopped for a minute when she noticed Ginger's hand twitch. She waited for something else, but when nothing happened, she started talking again. "Listen Ging, we've been friends for a long time and I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I shouldn't have said anything to Punk even though deep down I don't think he was the one to tell Stephen. I can't live without you, you keep me from going crazy and I realized my life is pretty boring when we're not talking. With that being said, you need to wake the hell up now!" Liz smiled and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. She noticed the guys had come back from the cafeteria and decided to check on Wade and claim her coffee. When Liz came out of the room, Wade rose to his feet handing her the coffee she requested.

"Any change?"

"I noticed her twitching a little bit, but nothing else. She's a fighter Wade, she'll get through this." He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. It had been a long day for everyone and it was getting late. Despite Liz's protests, Wade and Punk were able to talk her into going to a hotel and getting some sleep. Wade was going to stay with Ginger and he promised to call if anything changed.

* * *

><p>Punk checked them into the Mariotte and carried his and Liz's luggage upstairs. Liz was beyond exhausted as she collapsed on the bed. Punk laid down beside her and pulled her close kissing her forehead. Liz laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat and she wished that this was happening under better circumstances.<p>

"Thank you for coming with me, you didn't have to give up your week off and fly to Portland with me."

"There was no way in hell I was letting you come here alone. I'll be honest when you broke down, I have never felt more helpless in my life. I just wanted to make everything okay and the situation was out of my hands. I just knew I couldn't leave you alone, I don't ever want to leave you alone." Liz smiled and sat up meeting Punk's hazel eyes.

"I like you, a lot."

"Well that's good because I like you just as much." Liz leaned forward and kissed Punk good night before laying back on his chest. As she listened to his heartbeat and felt his hand rubbing her back, she fell into a deep, worry free sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A short update to hold you over...perhaps I'll update again later...Thanks for the new adds and reviews, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Wade had just drifted off when he heard someone saying his name. He thought he was dreaming at first, but then he felt someone tap his shoulder and jerked awake to see Ginger sitting up in bed.<p>

"Sleeping in that chair the way you are is not good for your neck or your arm." Wade rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at her still trying to determine if this was really happening.

"Oh my God, Ginger, you're awake! You're really awake, you're going to be okay! Thank God!" Wade wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Liz? I had a dream she was here talking to me and I wanted to talk back and tell her I was sorry, but I couldn't. I owe both you and her a huge apology. I never should've kept the baby a secret. Oh God, the baby, it's gone isn't it?" Wade pulled her closer as a tear fell down her face.

"It wasn't your fault love, the doctor said these things happen all the time. Luckily the fall didn't cause any serious injury and we'll be able to try again in a few weeks, that is if you want to." Ginger wiped away the stray tears that had fallen down her face and smiled.

"Really? You're up for trying again after everything that has happened?"

"I want whatever makes you happy and I'm ready for our family to grow when you are. I love you Ginger, nothing will change that." Ginger wrapped her arms around Wade's neck and hugged him close go her, the tears breaking free again. When the two separated, Wade pushed his lips to hers, kissing her softly and taking her breath away.

"Wait, Liz, I need to call her."

"Elizabeth, I mean Liz, is here in town. She'll be over later in the day. It's 3AM and she was exhausted when she left." Ginger ignored everything Wade had said as she grabbed the phone by her bed and dialed Liz's cell phone number. After two rings, the phone picked up and she was surprised to hear Punk's voice.

"Punk? Why are you answering Liz's phone?"

"Well I'm awake as usual, while she is passed out, occasionally snoring. Never thought I'd say this about a girl snoring, but it's kind of adorable. Speaking of sleep, you finally decided to wake up?"

"Shut up Punk! Listen thanks for taking care of her, I'm sure she didn't take this whole situation lightly. Let her know I'm okay and I'll see her later."

"Oh no, I'll be damned if I'm getting her wrath for not waking her up. Give me a minute and I'll get her." Ginger started to protest, but she heard Punk put the phone down. After a few minutes a very alert Liz got on the phone.

"Ging! Is it really you? You're awake! Oh my God, I'll be right over."

"No you won't! I told Punk not to wake you for this very reason, but he didn't listen, obviously. Go back to bed, we'll talk tomorrow because from the sounds of it there's a lot to talk about. I know you probably mentioned most of this stuff during the whole coma thing, but I'm able to respond now, so prepare to spill all the details." Liz laughed and let out a sigh of relief. The way she was acting it was hard to believe that this nightmare had even happened, Ginger was already back to herself.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be over around 9, 10 at the latest."

"I look forward to it, goodnight Liz, tell Punk I said thanks and goodnight as well."

"Will do, goodnight Ging. Please do us all a favor and get some rest, but don't go all comatose again, my nerves can't handle it!" Ginger hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. Despite the loss of the baby, things were falling into place. She had been forgiven by both Wade and Liz, and was happy to see that her best friend hadn't let Punk go after all. Everything was falling back together, but Ginger still couldn't help but wonder what the future held.


	14. Chapter 14

**My bad I didn't get a chance to update last night, so here's another short chapter for today...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Liz put her phone on the nightstand and laid down, but quickly found she was wide awake. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning her attention to Punk.<p>

"Okay, so it's 3AM and I don't think I'm going to get any sleep anytime soon. Obviously you have experience with this, so what does one do at 3AM?"

"It depends, I've done everything from go to the gym, watch movies, read and on occasion I eat, but I try to avoid that last one." Liz nodded going over her options in her head. She hated the gym at any time of day, the movie selection was slim and she wasn't in the mood to read. As she felt her stomach growl and remembered that she hadn't eaten since noon the day before, Liz made the decision that food at 3AM was a great idea.

"Well you might avoid eating at this hour, but I'm starving, so I'm heading to IHOP. Are you in or out?" Punk sighed and put down his book. Even though eating at this hour meant an extra hour in the gym he couldn't resist IHOP.

"I guess I'm in, IHOP is one of my favorites after all." Liz grabbed her clothes and quickly changed out of her pajamas. Punk took in this observation smirking to himself and wondering if she even realized what she had just done. He quickly moved his eyes away from staring at her backside and got up from the chair he was sitting in, throwing on his shoes and grabbing the keys to the rental.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they sat in a booth perusing the menu. Punk secretly watched Liz as she looked over the menu, chewing her lip trying to make a decision. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that was hypnotizing to him. Even though things were coming along, they both agreed to take it slow learning from past experiences what worked and what didn't.<p>

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" Punk was caught off guard and tried his best to play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What? I did no such thing. Uh, I think I'm getting the stuffed French toast. What about you?"

"I was debating between the French toast and the Belgian waffles, but if you're getting the French toast then I'll steal some of yours."

"Ah, no! I don't share, ever. I have stabbed people with forks for coming near my plate."

"Really, you're that dramatic? Well you'll have to learn to share sooner or later and there's no better time like the present." Punk opened his mouth to make a snide comment in return, but the waitress appeared to take their orders.

Once the waitress left their table, Punk reached across the table and took Liz's hand in his. Liz tried to hide her girly tendencies, mostly her cheesy smile, but she couldn't resist how she felt. In an effort to push her girly reaction aside, she struck up a conversation.

"So does this count as our first date?"

"Oh wow, thanks for that jab! Do you seriously think a guy that has romance tattooed on his fingers is taking a girl he likes to an IHOP? I may be seen as just a punk to many, but I am not that big of a jerk. This is just a 3AM meeting of the insomnia minds, I would be glad to take you on a real date in Chicago anytime. Then again I hope this whole nightmare hasn't turned you away from Chicago."

"Not at all, I'm looking forward to going back to Chicago and actually getting to see more then just your apartment. Especially since in a few months I'll be traveling all over the country and Chicago will be one of the stops I make."

"I'm curious how long you'll be traveling on your book tour before you hate it. It's amazing at first seeing the sun rise and set in a different city every night, but I know enough about you to know that you'll be ecstatic to go back home."

"I don't know, I haven't traveled very much, I think I'll like it."

"Trust me, you'll love it, then you'll like it, which leads into you tolerating it. I've been all over the world, but there's no place like home." Liz couldn't help but stare into his dark hazel eyes and she found herself getting lost in them. Despite saying they'd take it slow, Liz was falling fast and hard. She wasn't sure how their relationship would work with how hectic and opposite their schedules were going to be in the coming months, but Liz made a silent promise to herself that she'd do whatever it took. He was worth it, he made her happy and she hadn't felt happiness like this in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another short chapter...Happy Monday, I'll try to post after Raw...Enjoy and keep the adds and reviews coming :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ginger was back to feeling like herself. Despite the doctor wanting to keep her for another night and Wade insisting she follow doctors orders, she had convinced them both that she was okay and with that the doctor agreed to release her later that afternoon.<p>

Just as Ginger finished packing her bag, Liz came in and was surprised to see her friend up and moving around. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago she was in a coma and nothing was certain.

"Packing to head home?"

"Yes and please don't object! I've already had to convince the doctor and Wade, I don't have the time or energy to prove that I'm okay to another person."

"No objections here, I'm glad to see you up and moving." Ginger sat in the chair beside the hospital bed and motioned for Liz to take a seat at the bottom of the bed.

"So, I was quite surprised when I called you this morning and Punk answered. What's going on with you two?"

"Well we're taking things one step at a time. Despite the slow pace I'd be lying if I said I haven't fallen for him, I've fallen pretty hard too. The man is on my mind so much even when he's not around that I based my main character around him. I sound like a crazy person don't I?"

"Honestly, yeah a little bit, but you're a crazy person who is finally happy. I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Where is Punk anyway?"

"He had to fly back to Chicago to get ready to leave tomorrow. I don't know how this whole thing is going to work. Granted now it's not a big deal, but in a few months I'll be traveling and we'll never have time for each other."

"Don't worry about two months from now, focus on the present day. Remember I've lived through this, I've got some pointers. If you both want it, then you'll find a way to make it work." Liz smiled at Ginger, glad she had her around and that she had lived through the same thing.

"So you and Wade, I'm assuming things are okay?"

"They're better then okay. The wedding is back on and we've already talked about having kids. I honestly never thought he'd forgive me for any of this, but I'm glad he did. I couldn't live without him. Anyway, do you have anything going on this week?"

"Not that I know of, but if you're planning on kidnapping me know that we'll need to go shopping. I packed for a weekend in Chicago, not a week in Portland. It's freezing here, a hoodie will not keep me warm."

"I suppose we can do some clothes shopping while we do wedding planning. Oh and Monday we're heading to Boston and if you can plan this wedding in a week then the extra ticket is yours."

"Consider it done!" Liz smiled at Ginger and the two girls pounded fists. "When can we get you out of here? Tell this doctor to bring on the discharge papers, we've got a wedding to plan!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Raw wasn't what I expected it to be, but I'll take it :) Loved that there was a lot more action and less talking, promos can be fun and intense, but it's nice to get back to the basics now and then...Looking forward to Sunday for sure :) Continue to add and review, Enjoy another short one!**

* * *

><p>The week was a whirlwind of dress fittings, cake tastings and finding venues. By the time they boarded their flight for Boston early Monday, Liz had decided she was eloping. She was happy that Ginger was happy, but the whole week had been one thing after another and she was relieved to sit back, listen to music and look at a magazine. She couldn't resist smiling a little wider because she was finally getting to see her boyfriend after what seemed like a lifetime. Punk didn't know she was taking the trip to Boston, so that made everything even better. Liz had been so wrapped up in getting the wedding details together that she barely had time to talk to Punk on the phone, so she was looking forward to this trip for multiple reasons.<p>

Just as she settled into her seat, Ginger came over to her throwing a wedding magazine in her face. Liz rolled her eyes as she removed her headphones and looked in her friends direction.

"Ging, we discussed this and you promised no wedding planning on this trip. I love you dearly, but you're killing me with the details!"

"I'm sorry, I know it's been crazy, but I found your dress." Ginger laid out the magazine in front of her and Liz looked at the short, strapless dress that Ginger had flagged in the magazine.

"It's beautiful and it'll look great in that mint green color, but I'm not so sure I can pull it off. I mean have you seen my legs and my chest will be popping out!"

"Liz, shut up! You have a normal body type, it'll be great and I ordered it before we left."

"Well I'm glad I had a say in my wardrobe!"

"Hello! I don't mean to get all Bridezilla, but it's my wedding, so I get what I want. We could probably add some sort of straps, but I'm sure Punk won't mind you showing some cleavage! Christ has he ever seen you not dressed like a dude?"

"What is so wrong with the way I dress? I don't dress like a dude, jeans and T-shirts are the staple of my wardrobe. I suppose I tend to dress for comfort more then style, but you're the same way."

"You're right, I am, but I have a date to my wedding. Plus I dress up for Wade all the time. When we get off this plane we're going to the nearest boutique, I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. He doesn't know you're coming, so you're getting a makeover before the show. Everyone will be turning their heads when they see you walk by."

"Ging, that's sweet, but he likes me the way I am."

"That's great, he'll like you even more when I'm done with you." Liz opened her mouth to say something more, but the plane was preparing to take off, so Ginger returned to her seat with Wade.

Putting her headphones back on and flipping open her magazine, Liz let out a sigh. She knew Ginger was right and this makeover thing would probably work in her favor, but she still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lazy day, so I figured I'd throw out an update, a longer one...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>As the car pulled up in front of The Garden arena in Boston, Wade got out and extended his hand to help Ginger out of the car. He reached for Liz's hand next, but she was frozen in her place. Ginger looked at her friend and sighed.<p>

"Elizabeth Reed, let's go!"

"No, I'm good where I am. I can't even walk in these shoes! I never should've let you talk me into this." Ginger sighed again and waved Wade on as she climbed back into the car.

"Once around the block Joe." After instructing the driver, Ginger turned to her best friend. "Liz, you look amazing, why are you freaking out?"

"Well first off I know I look good, but I feel stupid and I am terrified I'm going to fall on my face, he'll really want me then! I just feel out of my element and I'm afraid he won't be a fan of this look." Liz messed with the hem of the dark blue knee length dress as she tried to ignore how she was feeling.

"Listen if Phillip doesn't like it, I personally will punch him in the junk because he's an idiot! I learned early on that there's a lot of competition out there and if you want him, you have to stake your claim, show all the divas and the ring rats that he's going home with you. By no means do you have to act like a stuck up bitch just because you look like one." Liz smiled and felt some of her anxiety lift off her. Just then the car stopped again and they were back where they started. Liz took a deep breath as Ginger opened the door and this time she followed her out of the car.

The two walked towards the back talent entrance showing their passes to the door man who graciously held the door for both of them. Everything was fine until Ginger took off in search of Wade and Liz was left behind thanks to her stupid shoes.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm so getting her back for this!" Liz thought about what to do for a minute and decided to just wander around and see what she found. Surely the backstage area couldn't be that big.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later she sighed out of frustration because she hadn't made it very far. After walking in a huge circle for ten minutes, she made her way to catering. The heels that Ginger insisted made the outfit were causing blisters to form and she needed a drink. After grabbing two diet snapples and a glass, she pulled up a chair and proceeded to mix the two. She got a few glances from the talent gathered around, but she figured it was just from her custom snapple making. She was sitting at a corner table minding her own business and texting Ginger for the tenth time when Dolph Ziggler approached her.<p>

"Hey gorgeous, the name is Nick. I had no idea we were getting a new diva around here, but I'm glad they picked a hot one."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm not a diva, I'm here to see..."

"She's here to see me, so beat it Nicky!" Liz couldn't help blushing when she saw Punk standing before her. He had a surprised look on his face, but Liz wasn't sure if it was a good look or not.

"I should've known I could find you where there's food!"

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me, I would've met up with you."

"Punk, it's called a surprise for a reason. This was the one thing I had to look forward to all week and it's the only thing that kept me focused through the hellish wedding planning!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, then again Ging knows what she wants and she'll stop at nothing to get it. Are you done here? I'd like to hear all about the wedding planning while I get ready."

"You're the worst liar, but yes I'm done. Lead the way." Liz stood up adjusting her dress and Punk took her all in, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Uh, wow. I'm sorry for oggling you right now, but..."

"You hate it don't you, I told Ginger this was a very bad idea. As usual she never..." Punk put his finger over her lips before covering her lips with his.

"I don't like it, but I do love it. Don't get me wrong the usual wardrobe I'm content with, but this is a very nice change. You look beautiful." Liz smiled wider and felt her cheeks blush, secretly hoping that there was enough makeup piled on her face that no one would notice. Punk took her hand and led her to his locker room. He held the door open for her and locked it behind him as he smirked in her direction. The two started kissing as he attempted to lead her towards the couch. Punk didn't notice just how unsteady Liz was in her stilettos until she lost her balance tumbling to the ground and taking him with her. Liz immediately started to laugh until she noticed Punk wince.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Liz asked Punk as she tried to tame her laughter.

"I think so, but from now on it's strictly flats for you. What about you, did you cushion the landing?" Punk turned to face her propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure my butt will be sore later, but I'll live."

"Well if you're staying with me later I'll be happy to rub it." Punk winked as Liz rolled her eyes.

"I think we can work something out, but right now you have a match to get ready for, so get to it." Liz went to stand up, but Punk grabbed her hand pulling her back to him and kissing her again. When their lips parted he pushed a stray curl out of her eyes.

"So much for taking it slow."

"Yeah well taking it slow is kind of overrated anyway." Liz leaned forward and kissed Punk's cheek before pulling herself up and leaving him lay on the locker room floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter where we find our two leading ladies getting into some trouble :D The men in their lives might not be too pleased, but they'll worry about them later...Keep the adds and reviews coming and as always Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After Liz left Punk's locker room she couldn't wipe the smirk off her face. She walked around, absent mindedly curling a stray ringlet around her finger, until she felt her phone vibrate. She reached into the pocket of her dress, the only reason why she had agreed to that one, and checked her phone to see a text from Ginger.<p>

"Where are you? I need you now, a bitch is going to get her face rearranged." Liz cursed aloud and began to run completely ignoring that she was in heels. Despite what she thought, Ginger was not in any shape to fight, and knowing Wade he wouldn't be pleased about the situation. After running and taking random turns she finally saw the fiery red head pacing back and forth.

"What the hell is going on?" Liz stopped to catch her breath and made a mental note that even if she hated the gym she needed to start going.

"I know how Wade found out. Apparently Punk must have had an audience and wasn't aware. Eve overheard and in turn told Jasmine, Stephen's latest fling and the new Smackdown diva. The two of them spread it all through the locker room and it didn't end there. Vicki approached me and informed me that there was a rumor going around that I cheated on Wade and that's why I didn't want him to know about the baby. Why do people have to spread lies? I swear to God when I find those two skanks, I'm curb stomping them both. Perhaps the loss of teeth will teach them to keep my name out of their mouths."

"Ging you need to calm down. I understand that you're upset and you have every right to be, but don't you think we should talk to them first."

"By the way, I also heard Torres has been putting the moves on Punk to try to inch her way up the ladder. Granted he's with you and he probably wouldn't touch her anyway after what she did to Zack and Cena, but I figured you may want to throw in a verbal warning." Liz stood in silence for a minute before clipping up her hair and removing her heels. "What are you doing?"

"You don't expect me to go after two skanks with heels on and my hair down making easy access to pull it. Let's go find them and rip out some extensions!" Ginger and Liz bumped fists before heading towards the diva locker rooms. Liz had a feeling this wasn't the best idea they'd ever had and she didn't actually want to rip out extensions, but a little message needed to be sent to both women that her and Ginger weren't messing around.

Ginger saw Natalya coming out of her and Beth's locker room and figured she was the perfect person to ask.

"Nattie, where can we find Eve and Jasmine?"

"Last time I saw them they were headed toward gorilla. Everything okay?"

"It will be, see you later Nattie, thanks." Ginger turned and took off towards the gorilla position and Liz quickly realized why her friend didn't wear heels.

Liz saw Eve and Jasmine up ahead and quickened her pace in the hopes that she could reach them before Ginger did, but Ginger beat her to the punch, literally! When Ginger met up with Jasmine, her fist connected with her mouth. Liz cringed and tried her best to pull Ginger away, but when she went into spirit mode there was no stopping her. Liz made a second attempt to grab her friends arm and pull her away only to have Eve push her. Despite Liz hearing about Eve hitting on Punk, she didn't want any of this. All she wanted was to go back to the hotel and cuddle with her boyfriend, but instead she was now thrown into a pier six brawl and she wasn't about to back down.

Liz stood up and dusted herself off. After catching a glance of Eve's smirk, she fired back grabbing her hair and successfully ripping out a handful of extensions. Eve grabbed the back of her head, but managed to connect her fist with Liz's mouth splitting open her lip. Liz shot back by tackling Eve to the ground and wailing on her.

Neither Ginger nor Liz knew they had a crowd until Stephen and Nick swooped in and pulled them off of the two divas. Once the girls were calmed down they were promptly escorted from the building for the night.

"Did we really just get kicked out?"

"We did my friend, but you know what Jasmine got her ass beat and I'm pretty sure she won't let my name come out of her mouth again."

"Yeah, Eve may have split my lip open, but judging by her bloody nose and the extensions I ripped from her head she won't test me again. I have a feeling we're both going to catch hell for this."

"Punk can't really be mad at you, this was my idea and you tried to stay out of it, but hoeski pushed you first."

"That she did. I'm glad I don't plan on wearing this dress ever again because it's stained with blood and I ripped it when I tackled her. From now on when I come to a raw show no heels and no dresses, they're a bitch to run in." Ginger laughed at Liz as the girls fist bumped before seeing Joe pull up. The two got into the car and Liz flipped down the mirror getting a look at her lip. Ginger reached into the ice bucket in the back and threw some ice in a towel handing it to Liz.

"Here put some ice on that lip, it'll be difficult to make out with it swollen."

"I think we met our make out quota for the night. Punk and Eve are friends and I know he's not going to be very happy with my immature moment. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Liz put the towel to her lip and leaned her head against the leather seat. She was quiet on the way back to the hotel as she thought about the consequences that were likely to stem from her actions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Late night update...Thanks for the adds and reviews, glad you enjoyed the cat fight, now we'll find out how Punk felt about it...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Liz got back to her room she took off her destroyed dress and headed straight for the shower. The hot water washed away all the hair gel and make-up and made her feel like herself again. It was fun to dress up for a night, but based on how the night ended she wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. After drying off and wrapping a towel around her head, she threw on a pair of boy shorts and one of Punk's shirts that she was pretty sure he had no idea she had.<p>

Liz flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding to blow dry her hair. She realized just how bored she was when the idea of blow drying her hair came up. Looking in the mirror, her lip didn't look half bad and she laughed to herself wondering if Eve was as lucky. She dug through her bag and get out the blow dryer, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She'd learned her lesson weeks ago and decided to check the peep hole before opening the door.

To her surprise Punk was on the other side of the door wearing his usual baseball cap and Liz couldn't help but sigh a little. Something about a stupid hat made him appear even sexier then he already was. She stood still for a minute before he spoke up.

"Elizabeth I know you're in there, probably creeping on the other side of the door, can you please let me in?" Liz took the towel off her head running her fingers through her damp hair and let out a sigh before opening the door.

"What do you want Punk?" He strolled past her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to know what the hell happened tonight. After my match, I looked all over for you and Stephen informs me that you and Ginger were escorted from the arena after you attacked Eve and Jasmine. Please tell me this is just some ridiculous rumor." Liz was silent for a minute and her silence was all he needed to reassure the answer. He got up to leave, but Liz jumped in front of his path.

"It's not what you think. I swear I had no intentions of fighting with anyone. Ginger found out Eve and Jasmine were the ones who spread the baby thing around, along with worse rumors and she was hell bent on beating up Jasmine. Despite the fact I heard certain things about Eve that made me want to slap her, I tried to be adult and stay out of it. Eve pushed me first, which led to the extensions being ripped out, her splitting my lip open and me tackling her to the ground. I plan on apologizing to her, I really didn't mean for this to happen."

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

"Seriously I just told you all that and you're too busy debating if a shirt is yours or not? Yes it is yours, you probably shouldn't leave your stuff strewn around a room then you wouldn't forget it and I wouldn't be forced to keep it until I saw you again." Liz was frustrated at this point and just wanted to be left alone, but Punk wasn't having it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her. Despite wanting to push him away, that thought disappeared as Punk hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His kisses were deep and full of passion. Liz's lip stung a few times, but she ignored it liking the making out to much to stop.

Punk carried Liz over to the bed laying her down and discarding his shirt before moving his lips to her neck. Liz let out a sigh of contentment as she felt his lips graze her sensitive skin. She felt Punk's warm hands touch her cold skin as they wandered up her shirt. Liz lost any thoughts she had in her head, focusing on the fact that she wanted Punk and she wanted him now. He was being a ridiculous tease and she decided it was her turn.

She pulled him towards her and flipped them so she was now on top. Liz leaned down and wiped the grin off his mouth by having her lips meet his. A few minutes later their clothes were strewn all over the room and they had climbed in between the sheets. Punk moved his hand up Liz's leg as he positioned himself between her thighs. The last fifteen minutes had been nothing short of amazing, but before they officially complicated their relationship, Liz had to know something.

"Wait, I have to ask you something."

"You're choosing now to ask a question, you're fucking with me right?"

"No, are you sure about this? There's no going back after this happens."

"Liz I wouldn't have started it if I wasn't sure of it, what about you?"

"We wouldn't be in this position if I wasn't sure. I like you, a lot, a whole lot. You're still going to like me tomorrow right?" Punk couldn't help but laugh at her question.

"Yes Liz, I will like you just as much tomorrow, actually probably more. I know this is going to complicate things, but I don't do anything the easy way." Punk smirked and Liz smiled at him pulling him down to her for another kiss. He slid inside her and she gasped at the intense feeling. Once he filled her completely she let out a moan that he intensified by slowly thrusting in and out. He cupped her breast in his hands and covered her mouth with his as she shuddered beneath him in ecstasy. A few minutes later he brought her to the same point again before collapsing on top of her as her body shook from the aftermath. Punk laid beside her and pulled her close to him as they both tried to steady their breathing. Liz laid on Punk's chest listening to his heart beat as she ran her nails across his chest in a tickling motion.

"Could you stop that, it tickles." Liz sat up and looked at Punk with an amused look on her face.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me the champ is ticklish? That destroys your tough guy image."

"No it doesn't, everyone is ticklish." Liz decided it would be fun to see just where his ticklish spots where. She moved from his chest to his lower stomach and found he was exceptionally fidgety when his love handles were grabbed. Liz laughed at this new discovery and decided to use it to her advantage. However, Punk flipped on top of her and exacted his revenge by tickling her sides and burying his face in her neck attacking it with kisses. Liz laughed until she was breathless and then tapped his shoulder as a sign of giving up. Punk propped himself up with one arm and rested the other on her hip.

"I don't know about you, but all this ah exercise has made me hungry. Shall we get dressed and go out, or just hit up some room service."

"The room is in Wade's name, and he told me to enjoy myself, so I say room service. Free food on him!"

"It'll give him another reason to not like me, why not! I should probably get dressed and go grab my shorts to sleep in." Liz handed Punk the room service menu and threw on his T-shirt. She started shuffling through her suitcase and then tossed him a pair of black gym shorts. He chewed his lip ring as he looked at her puzzled.

"What? You seriously leave your clothing everywhere. I think I have another shirt, a pair of socks and boxers too." Liz joined Punk back on the bed and ordered $50 worth of food from room service.

"You do realize we're taking complete advantage of Wade by ordering all that food. I guarantee we won't eat half of it."

"You realize I spent all week being at the beck and call of his fiancé, I'm pretty sure he owes me more then $50. Speak for yourself about the food, I haven't eaten since noon because I wanted to look exceptional in that dress."

"Well you achieved your goal of looking exceptional and I wasn't the only one who thought so. No worries, I didn't hurt anyone too badly, just punched Nick in his stomach and knocked the wind out of him."

"Are you telling me you're the jealous type?"

"Not usually, but I know you were dressed up for me, so I was slightly irritated someone else was taking advantage of the show." Liz grinned as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels stopping when she saw Dirty Dancing was on.

"Oh my God I love this movie and it just started. Wait I'm sure you don't want to watch this."

"Liz it's cool, I have little sisters that have made me watch this, I'm willing to do the same for you. Just don't get any ideas about me taking mambo classes and pretending to be Patrick Swayze. I am a pro at the lift, but I can't guarantee the decent is as graceful." Liz put down the remote and cuddled up next to Punk. She realized that he truly was the perfect man. He could make her smile, make her laugh, defended her honor, didn't reprimand her own fist fights and he watched chick flicks without putting up a fight. Punk was one in three billion and she intended to do everything in her power to keep him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Late night update...Enjoy! Keep the reviews and adds coming!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Liz woke up to someone knocking on the door. She groaned realizing it was before 10AM and was surprised that Punk was already gone. She took a few minutes to wake herself up before stumbling over to the door. She opened it to find a cheery Ginger on the other side and immediately wanted to crawl back in bed.<p>

"Good morning sunshine! Get your ass dressed, I have a breakfast reservation downstairs." Liz rolled her eyes as she grabbed random clothes from the top of her suitcase before going into the bathroom to do her morning routine. Despite her usual grumpy demeanor, she managed to break a smile when she saw a note from Punk taped to the mirror.

"Good morning beautiful! I headed to the gym to get in an extra workout and then I have some errands to run, but I'll be back later. Text me, Punk." Liz's euphoria was interrupted by Ginger pounding on the door rushing her along. She threw on her jeans and a T-shirt before quickly braiding her hair in a low side ponytail. She opened the door and slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her key, sunglasses and clutch before escorting Ginger into the hallway.

"Why exactly are we having breakfast at this hour? You couldn't have held out for brunch or lunch?"

"Nope, we have a lot to talk about. I'm going to start with the glow you're sporting today." The two stepped onto the elevator as Ginger smiled at Liz, who in turn looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth Reed, I've known you for over ten years, just admit it, last night you got laid." Liz put he hand over Ginger's mouth trying to silence her.

"Could we please not broadcast that all over the hotel! I know you won't lay off of it, so yes I did and I refuse to say anymore."

"Seriously, no other details?"

"No Ging, it was a private moment between the two of us and I'd like to keep it that way." As the elevator came to a stop the two women exited and made their way to the hotel restaurant. After giving the reservation name, the ladies were escorted to a corner table where they placed their orders.

"Well even though details are not being brought into the open, I'm glad it happened, you were in need of a stiff one!" Liz had taken a sip of water and subsequently choked due to Ginger's comment. Ginger didn't seem to notice, continuing the conversation. "Also, that means he wasn't pissed about the fight, wish I could say the same about Wade."

"Well he wasn't pleased about it, but he didn't really voice his objections. Was Wade really pissed?"

"Well he understood why I did it, but he was disappointed in the way I went about things. I didn't consider the spot that put him in with Stephen, but I called Stephen and apologized. Upon doing that I found out he dumped little Jasmine over the ordeal because he didn't appreciate her spreading rumors. So basically not only did I break her nose and knock her out, but she's now single because of her actions. In the end justice prevailed."

"Did you seriously knock her out?"

"Yeah, Wade said she was out cold for almost ten minutes in the trainer's room. As for Eve, she's got a few marks on that face of hers. Speaking of marks your lip looks good."

"I'm still not proud of what I did, but she started with me first and I'm not going to take a beating lying down, I was taught to defend myself. Anyway, are you getting excited for the big day? Only eleven days to go!"

"Don't remind me! I still have so much to do and with you going home for the week Wade better be ready to be hands on."

"I wish I could help, but I have book stuff all week."

"You've done so much already Liz, seriously I would've eloped without you."

"Well after seeing all the stress you went through, I've already decided if I ever get married I'm eloping!"

"You say that, but I know you won't. The stress won't be there if you don't decide to move your wedding up two months. Even though the wedding was originally moved to accommodate the baby announcement, it's what's best seeing Wade needs surgery."

"Oh no! I thought it wasn't that bad."

"That was the original thought, but it's not healing the right way, so he goes in for surgery the 19th, so no honeymoon for me."

"Knowing him he'll make it up to you and then some. Where is he this morning?"

"The gym even though I don't get the point seeing all he can do is work his legs, anything else will put a strain on his arm." Liz put down her fork and made eye contact with Ginger.

"You don't think he's going to say anything to Punk do you? I'll never understand his need to be so defensive when it comes to me, but I'd like it very much if he didn't make this one run away."

"Well we made an agreement to stay out of your relationship, but that hasn't stopped Wade in the past. The upside is Punk isn't just any guy and he won't take Wade's bullshit."

"I hope you're right, I don't want to deal with the pseudo big brother vs the boyfriend dilemma, it's too big of a headache. It's the main reason why I was always happy to be an only child!" Liz pushed her plate away and grabbed money out of her clutch to pay for breakfast.

"You're leaving me already?"

"Sorry, but I need to shower and pack. I've got a flight home late tonight. Call me if you need anything though and I'll do whatever I can from my end. Oh and tell Wade thanks for dinner last night, he may be a tad pissed about the $50 in room service I ordered." Ginger shook her head at Liz and motioned for her to leave as she finished eating.

* * *

><p>Liz was standing at the elevator checking her messages when Punk appeared beside her draping his sweaty arm around her shoulder.<p>

"You could have warned me that I was invading precious territory when we got together."

"What are you talking about?" Punk looked to his right and dropped his arm causing Liz to follow his gaze where she saw Wade glaring at Punk. Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I should've known! What did he threaten you with?" The two entered the elevator and leaned against the wall facing each other.

"Nothing I can't handle, but why does he insist on acting like your keeper?"

"He feels that I'm like a sister to him and seeing I'm an only child, I accepted him as the older brother type. However, he's been told not to go off on my boyfriends."

"Well he basically just said he'd rip my fucking head off if I ever hurt you, so it's a good thing I don't plan on ever doing that." Punk pinned Liz against the wall of the elevator, pushed the emergency stop button and leaned down to kiss her. Liz reached out and pushed the restart button despite the look of disappointment on Punk's face.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fantasy, but I'm a lady and there are cameras in here. That's not the case in your room though." The elevator stopped on Punk's floor and Liz stepped out with a smirk on her face. Punk grinned as he took her hand and practically drug her down the hall to his room. He quickly opened the door ushering her in before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her neck. Liz was surprised when he suddenly pulled away.

"As much as I want to do this right now, I just worked out for 90 minutes and I'm gross. I owe it to you to shower, but I swear I'll be quick." Punk took off his shirt and headed toward the bathroom.

"Well isn't that convenient, I haven't showered yet today. Mind if I join you?" Punk stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around to face her, his eyebrows raised in surprise. He let out a laugh before going over to her and grabbing her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**A pre-wedding chapter...I got a little inspired by watching Say Yes to the Dress and saw the scenario in this chapter play out a couple times...Keep the reviews and adds coming and as always enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Monday before Ginger and Wade's wedding, Liz packed her suitcase to board the train into the city. She was set to meet Ginger at Kleinfeld's to pick up both of their dresses. As she was walking out the door, her phone rang, so she quickly answered it.<p>

"Hello."

"What are you wearing?" She rolled her eyes and smiled realizing who it was.

"Really Punk? I'm fully clothed, which I'm sure is disappointing to you, but I can't talk right now, I'm going to be late for my maid of honor duties."

"Umm...yeah that's why I'm calling. You're going to be really mad at me." Liz's heart sank a little as she put her suitcase in the back of a cab.

"You're not going to make it to the wedding are you?"

"I'm sorry, I honestly tried everything, but my hands are tied. With all the injuries and some of the other guys already having the day off for the wedding, there's not much I can do." Liz knew it wasn't his fault and tried her best to hide her disappointment.

"It's okay, not a big deal. It's not the first wedding I've gone to without a date, I'll live."

"You're taking this way too well, but I swear I'll make it up to you. I have some time off in April and I plan on spending it with you."

"I'm looking forward to it, but I really have to go, I'm almost at the train station. I'll call you later though."

"I'll be looking forward to it and make sure you're wearing less." Liz hung up the phone and quickly texted Ginger to let her know she was on her way.

* * *

><p>A few restless hours later Liz finally arrived in the city and she quickly hailed a cab to get to Kleinfelds. When she finally arrived, Ginger was waiting outside for her.<p>

"I'm not late am I?"

"You're good, barely, but we're okay. Are you ready for this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah, but I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Liz opened the door and followed Ginger in. The two were greeted by Keasha at the door and escorted to the alterations department.

Liz was up first trying on the dress Ginger ordered weeks before. Liz was surprised to find that the dress fit as well as it did. Ginger was happy with the look and Liz was relieved there weren't any problems.

Liz took a seat and waited for Ginger to change. When the curtain was pulled back Ginger was clearly upset and frustrated. Liz let out a sigh knowing this wasn't going to go smooth.

"Ging what's wrong?"

"This is not the dress I picked."

"What do you mean it's not the dress? It looks like the one you picked."

"I'm telling you this isn't the right one. Oh my God, I'm getting married on Saturday and this isn't the dress I ordered. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Okay, just stay calm, we'll fix this." Ginger took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. Vera, the lead alterations consultant, came in to check on the final product. Despite trying to calm down, Ginger started to panic and cry.

"Darling what's wrong?"

"I don't think this is my dress. I know I tried it on a while ago, but I don't think this is the right one."

"Please don't get upset, we'll get to the bottom of this." Liz handed Ginger a tissue and she started to calm down. Vera left and came back a few minutes later with pictures of the dress and sure enough the pictures matched the dress Ginger had on.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I thought this wasn't it."

"No worries, it's not the first time it's happened and it won't be the last!" After a few minutes of standing in the room and looking at her reflection, Ginger turned to face Liz.

"What do you think Liz?"

"I think it's beautiful, the green is the exact shade as my dress and it fits perfectly. You're going to be a beautiful bride and Wade is a lucky guy."

"Give it a few years and it'll be your turn."

"Yeah, I don't know about that. Anyway, Stephen is still single right because I'm officially dateless."

"Seriously! What is his excuse? It better be a damn good one!"

"Remember what his job is, there's not much he can do. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, but I can't blame him."

"Well I'm pretty sure Stephen would be happy to fill in and if he's not I'll make him pretend he is." Liz smirked and waited for Ginger to change her clothes so that they could head to the spa to be pampered, which they both desperately needed. Ginger made arrangements for both dresses to be shipped to her house and her and Liz left for the spa.

* * *

><p>Liz was half asleep during their massage session when Ginger started talking.<p>

"Liz, you're not asleep are you?"

"I'm awake now. This is supposed to be a relaxing time, we both need it, so what is so important that you're talking?"

"Well I was going to let you in on something, but never mind." Liz let out a groan and sat up to let Ginger know she had her full attention.

"I'm all yours. I can tell you really need to get whatever it is off your chest, so go for it." Ginger sat up and made eye contact with Liz.

"Okay, well you know I went last week for my check up to make sure I'm still good and I got some news I wasn't expecting."

"What kind of news? Are you hurt? You're freaking me out here."

"Liz I'm pregnant and Wade doesn't know yet, but I'm telling him Saturday. I'm considering it a wedding present."

"But how? Your miscarriage was only a month ago."

"Well that's the crazy part. Apparently I was pregnant with twins and only lost one. I was super concerned with the fall and the meds that I was on after, but looking at the ultrasound everything looks normal."

"Oh my God, this is crazy, but I'm so happy for you. Everything is falling in place for you and Wade. Oh my God you're going to be a mommy! I have a baby shower to plan!" Ginger laughed and held up her hand.

"Calm down, there's still time for planning baby showers, I've got to tell Wade first, so just chill out. Let's get back to the relaxing by getting a mani/pedi."

"Okay sounds like a plan, I'll meet you there." Ginger tied her robe and headed off to the salon area while Liz took a minute. She really was happy for Ginger and everything that was happening in her life, she didn't know of anyone that deserved it more. Granted she was happy with how her own life was going, but she couldn't help but want more. Liz wanted a commitment and she wasn't sure if Punk could provide that. Letting out a deep breath she pushed the thought aside and tied her robe as she headed to meet Ginger in the salon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally arrived to the big day, Wade and Ginger's wedding :) Speaking of big days I'm getting really excited for Wrestlemania tomorrow, it has the potential to be one of the greatest that has taken place in past years...Keep the adds and reviews coming and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Saturday arrived faster then Ginger imagined it would and she spent most of the morning running around losing her mind. Every time she turned around someone was calling or she remembered something needed to be done. Liz watched her friend slowly lose it and cornered her, demanding that she calm down for both her health and the health of the baby.<p>

"Ging you need to relax. Everything is taken care of, between me, your mom and the rest of the bridal party. Stop stressing over nothing! Today is your day and I will not rest until it's perfect. With that being said hand over your phone."

"Why? I need my phone, you're not getting it." Liz smiled at her friend.

"Ginger Lynn Smith we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You hand over the phone willingly and you'll get it back after the ceremony or I take the phone from your possession and throw it in the pond outside. Your choice!" Ginger let out a frustrated sigh before dropping her phone in Liz's hand. Liz patted Ginger on the back for doing the right thing and made her sit down and relax. The wedding was in three hours and the hair dressers would be arriving any minute.

"God what am I going to do with my hair?"

"I thought you already figured this out. You told me you were leaving it down and curled. If you're changing your mind you have 10 minutes to make a decision."

"You're adding to my stress level by pointing that out."

"Well I'm sorry, but the hair dressers are on their way and there are six other people besides you, so make a decision and stop changing it. You're going to be a beautiful bride no matter what, so stop stressing." Just then there was a knock on the door of their hotel suite. Liz walked over and opened the door finding Stephen on the other side of it.

"You're all decent I hope."

"Yes though I'm sure it's to your dismay! What can I help you with?"

"I was sent to deliver this to the bride." Stephen handed over two packages wrapped in mint green paper with brown ribbon tied around them.

"How adorable, perhaps this will help her calm down a little bit. How is Wade holding up?"

"Honestly I've never seen him this nervous. All the years he's wrestled before performing he always seemed okay. Make sure she has two handkerchiefs, one for dabbing her tears and the other for his sweaty palms."

"Sweaty palms, how romantic! Okay well we've got girly stuff to tend to and I've got a nervous bride to settle, so if you'll excuse me."

"I'll save a dance for you on the dance floor." Liz smiled and gave him a nod before closing the door. Granted she appreciated Stephen being so sweet and filling in for Punk, but she still wasn't thrilled with the idea. Wade had set her up with Stephen before and even though he was a nice guy they had nothing in common.

"Ging I have something that I think will help you. Stephen brought these by, they're from Wade." Ginger smiled at the packages that were placed in her lap and pulled out the card. She read it to herself and was glad she didn't have any eye makeup on yet as she began to tear up. After composing herself she began to pull at the ribbon on the package before tearing at the paper and gasped when she saw what was inside each box.

"Oh my God! This was the thing he was being sneaky about. He had a necklace and ring set custom made. It's beautiful, but I'm going to give him hell for spending so much."

"Oh please, you only get married once and he wants you to feel extra special. If you don't feel special with that bling on display then there's something not right with you!" Another knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Liz opened it letting in the hair dressers.

Once they were set up, Liz and Ginger were the first two up. Liz flipped through a magazine while her hair was curled and flipped into an up do. She lost count of bobby pins at 65 and was sure she'd have a ball later pulling them all out and getting the gallon of hairspray out of her hair. She laughed to herself and thought the things you do for your best friend! After the hair process was through, Liz had her makeup done before getting dressed. Once the accessories were applied she gave herself a once over in the full length mirror and was rather impressed with what she saw. Ginger was right about the dress, her legs were accentuated and there was a modest amount of cleavage, just enough for certain people to appreciate. Liz struck a silly yet seductive pose and texted the picture to Punk before returning to help Ginger with her dress.

* * *

><p>It took four people to get Ginger into her dress with all the layers, but she was a picture perfect bride. The green trim on her dress was the same mint color that the bridesmaids wore and the dark green jewels in the custom made jewelry matched the tinted roses that Ginger carried. Liz gathered up the train of her dress so that they could head outside for pictures. Ginger's face was paler then usual and Liz waited for everyone to leave before saying anything.<p>

"Ginger, are you okay? Sweetie you're as pale as a ghost right now."

"Yeah I don't feel so hot."

"Okay, take a seat, breathe, I'll get you some water." Ginger followed her friends instructions and took a sip of water from the bottle Liz handed her letting the cold liquid slide down her throat before she let out a breath.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Listen, I can't tell you what to do, but if you aren't ready for this then you need to let Wade know now. He loves you very much and I know he's just as anxious as you are. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yeah, I need to make sure this is what he wants. He has to stand on the other side of the door though he can't see me. It's bad luck and Cindy would have my ass if she found out." Liz let out a little laugh before meeting her friends glare.

"Sorry, I'll go find him. You stay here and just relax, everything is going to be fine."

"The guys are supposed to be getting pictures done on the lawn right now, so that's most likely where he is." Liz calmly left the room before she started running around looking for Wade. The wedding was supposed to start in 45 minutes and Liz knew if Ginger didn't talk to Wade now then things were going to start falling apart.

She made it out to the lawn just in time to see the guys finish up. Without wasting any time, she grabbed Wade's arm and started dragging him back into the hotel.

"Elizabeth, what in the world are you doing?"

"Ginger needs a minute with you. She's really anxious right now and I think she just needs to hear from you that this is what you really want. We don't have a lot of time left for reassuring, so forgive me for dragging you along." Wade had a worried look on his face as he let out a deep sigh. Liz let go of his arm and watched him head up the stairs towards the bridal suite.

* * *

><p>Wade stopped outside the door and took another deep breath before he knocked. The door opened a little bit and he leaned against the hallway wall.<p>

"Love are you alright? Liz told me you needed to talk."

"I know we don't have a lot of time and I'm sorry for this, but I need to know for my own sake that this is truly what you want."

"What? Of course it's what I want. I wouldn't be here dressed as a dapper gentleman awaiting his lady if this wasn't what I wanted. Why are you suddenly doubtful?"

"We've been through a lot the last few years and in the last few months alone there's been many times that things have come undone. I just need to hear you say that this is truly what you want, the good, the bad, just me forever." Wade ran his hand through his hair as he let her words sink in.

"Ginger can I have your hand?"

"What?"

"Give me your hand to hold." Despite her hesitations, Ginger opened the door enough and slipped her hand out immediately feeling his large, sweaty hand embrace hers.

"It isn't always easy for me to express my feelings with you, but here goes nothing. We've had our ups and downs and we managed to make it through. I'm in this forever because I love you, you're my best friend and my lover. When you're sad, I feel sad and when you're happy so am I. I also know that when you're mad, I sleep in the guest room, but I thank my British charm because you rarely stay mad at me. I know what I want in life and the main thing is you. I want you in my corner for the rest of my life, cheering me on, picking me up and kicking ass when it's necessary. I've loved you since day one Ging and nothing will ever change that." Ginger took back her hand as she wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"God damnit Wade, you're lucky I love you and you just said the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me because my makeup has been smudged and you're to blame!" Wade let out a deep laugh and passed her a handkerchief.

"So does that mean you'll meet me at the end of the aisle in 30 minutes? I swear to you, you'll never regret it."

"Yes I'll meet you there, but first you need to track down Liz so she can help me with this dress." Wade bid her a final farewell before rushing down the hall to find Liz. He had a new sense of assurance himself and was grateful that she needed that pep talk because he needed it just as much.

Liz was sitting in the lobby impatiently twirling a piece of her hair. She immediately jumped up when she saw Wade coming down the stairs.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but she needs your help with the dress and I may have caused a few tears, so her makeup was smudged. No worries, they were happy tears. I need to go find my groomsmen and get down to the barn so we can get this wedding going." Wade hugged her before walking out the door and Liz ran up the stairs towards the bridal suite. When she opened the door, she saw Ginger touching up her makeup.

"I hope that helped."

"You have no idea. I just needed to hear it from him that this was truly what he wanted and I got quite the explanation."

"Well let's finish fixing your makeup and get you outside for pictures. Ging you're getting married in 20 minutes." Ginger smiled as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"In twenty minutes I'm Mrs. Wade Barrett. I've waited a long time to say that and it'll be official in twenty minutes. It kind of blows my mind!" Liz gathered up the train of Ginger's dress and helped guide her downstairs.

* * *

><p>After taking a few pictures, Liz gathered up the train of Ginger's dress again as they headed towards the barn where she would watch her best friend say I do. After getting her in position, Liz fluffed her train spreading it out so that it showed the intricate pattern and beading.<p>

"Ging, you look beautiful and I'm so happy for you. Your life is about to get pretty amazing, enjoy every minute." Liz gave her friend a hug before grabbing her bouquet and taking her place behind the other bridesmaids. She let out a deep breath as she made her way down the aisle to the front of the barn.

Everyone stood as Ginger started her procession down the aisle way. Wade's eyes were locked on Ginger's and Ginger smiled in return. She was clearly content as she took Wade's hands in hers and they recited their vowels to one another. The ceremony was a beautiful exchange between two people that were perfect for each other.


	23. Chapter 23

**My apologies for not updating yesterday, but with all the Wrestlemania excitement I didn't get a chance...one hell of a show last night, had a great time and really enjoyed it...so glad Punk prevailed and proved he is truly the BEST IN THE WORLD! :) Today I'm celebrating my birthday and as a gift I'll be giving you two updates :) Continue to add and review...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>When the ceremony ended, everyone gathered under a large white tent for the reception. After giving the toast and engaging in the bridal dance, Liz looked on as Wade and Ginger danced their first of many dances as husband and wife. She checked her phone for the tenth time and was disappointed to find nothing. Liz drank down the last of her champagne as Stephen took a seat beside her.<p>

"Beautiful wedding wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, my help paid off."

"They're a great couple, made for each other. I hope I find someone that cares for me as much as Ginger cares for Wade." Stephen looked at Liz out of the corner of his eye hoping what he said would catch her attention, but she was too busy watching the newlyweds. When the song ended, the DJ invited everyone onto the dance floor. Elton John's "Your Song" began playing and Liz couldn't help but smile.

"I love this song, it's so beautiful."

"Beautiful indeed, like you." Stephen stood up and extended his hand to Liz. "May I have this dance?" Liz wasn't in the mood to dance, but Stephen had been nothing but nice the whole day so she gave in.

Stephen walked Liz out onto the dance floor as he rested his hands on her hips and began to sway them in a circle. He started talking to her, but Liz had no idea what he was saying because she was once again preoccupied with the newlyweds. Ginger had pulled Wade close to her and was whispering something in his ear getting a priceless reaction in return.

* * *

><p>"Wade, there's something you need to know. I kept it until now figuring it could double as a wedding gift of sorts." Wade looked at her with a puzzled look.<p>

"Love I have everything I need, what more could you possibly give me?"

"Well, last week at my doctor's appointment I found out some good news, crazy, but it's good."

"What is it Ging?"

"Wade I'm pregnant."

"But how? You just miscarried last month."

"Well I miscarried one baby, apparently we were expecting twins. Anyway, this baby is surprisingly healthy and well developed despite the fall and all the medication."

"This is 100%, the doctor is for sure about it."

"Yes, I was just as shocked. I hope it's okay." Wade had a blank stare for a few minutes that worried Ginger, but gradually a smile started to form on his face.

"This is more then okay, it's perfect. I love you so much and I'm going to make sure this baby has the best life. Oh my God, I'm going to be a dad!" Ginger laughed as Wade leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>After the song, Liz thanked Stephen for the dance and returned to the table. She was once again disappointed when she checked her phone and decided it was time to take a walk and get some air.<p>

"Hey Ging, are you guys good? I'm going to get some air, take a little walk. Do you need anything?"

"No you're good, but grab Stephen's jacket or something because it's chilly out." Liz nodded, but ignored her friend's advice as she walked out of the tent and towards the pier.

When she reached the pier, she took a seat on a bench and looked up at the night sky. She took off her heels and pulled her knees close to her. The only sound she heard were the crickets chirping until the familiar sound of Punk's ring tone rang out from her clutch. Despite still being upset that he wasn't here, she reached for it.

"Hello, so nice to hear from you."

"How are the newlyweds?"

"Madly in love, enough to make someone ill. I took a breather and escaped because my maid of honor duties are finally over."

"If you're not enjoying the free booze and Stephen hitting on you, then what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting on a bench by the pier wishing I would've listened to Ginger because it's colder out then I thought. How was the show?"

"It wasn't the best, wasn't the worst. I would've rather been with this cute bridesmaid that sent me a picture, oh wait I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"I'm glad you got a thrill from it. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to board a plane home. I really hate to cut this short, but I have to. I'll text you when I get to Chicago." Liz let out a disappointed sigh because she wished she was with him.

"Okay, if I'm up I'll respond, but there's no guarantee. Bye Punk, safe travels." Liz hung up the phone and tossed it back in her clutch. She stood up and leaned against the railing looking out over the pond. Punk was such a great guy and he made her feel unbelievably happy, but with his constant travel she questioned for the hundredth time how this was going to work.

As she was deep in thought, she felt a jacket drape around her arms and rolled her eyes thinking it was Stephen still not getting the point.

"I just took two planes and a cab to get here and you can't even turn around and greet me properly?" Liz felt her jaw drop as she slowly turned around seeing Punk before her.

"Am I dreaming? I just talked to you, you're on a plane to Chicago." He let out a laugh and smirked at her reaction.

"No my dear I'm here, in the flesh because I heard there was a lonely maid of honor that needed some company that wasn't in the form of a pale red head. I'm full of surprises too!" Liz finally moved from her spot and into his waiting arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you're here and not just because Stephen will get the point that I'm in love with someone else." Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and cringed when she realized what she had just said.

"I believe I owe you a dance and there's no better time like the present." The faint sound of music could be heard from the tent and Punk pulled Liz closer as she rested her head on his chest. "Don't get to comfortable."

Liz lifted her head and looked at him confused. "What?" Just then Punk spun her out and back in before dipping her. "Oh wow, I've never danced like that, but I like it. It makes me feel like Marilyn Monroe or something." Punk laughed as he pulled her back up, his hazel eyes meeting her green ones.

"That's just a few of the moves I like to show off to pick up chicks at weddings. Anyway, what are the chances we can get out of here?" Liz grabbed her clutch, shoes and his hand pulling him back towards the tent.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Your room please!" Liz didn't waste any time getting Punk to the hotel. She may have had her doubts, but when Punk showed up out of the blue, she knew this wasn't just a typical relationship for him. He obviously felt something more for her, now she just had to wait for him to say it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Late update...Read & Review...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The Monday after the wedding life returned to normal as Punk packed for his flight to Cleveland for Raw and Liz prepared to head back to Syracuse. Liz was curling her hair when she noticed Punk standing in the doorway staring at her.<p>

"Are you sure you have to go back and you can't come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Before I leave I have to stop by the hospital to check in with Ginger about Wade's surgery and I start my book tour next month. Oh yeah and now I have to find time to plan a baby shower! As much as I'd love to travel with you, my work and social calendar won't allow it."

"I get it, but I can still ask multiple times hoping you'll let up and change your mind." Liz unplugged the curling iron from the wall with a smile on her face.

"The good news is Chicago is one of the first stops on my tour and I may have had a few strings pulled so that I can stay a little longer then normal. The bad news is I'll have a lot of work to do while I'm there, but I'll still see you and I promise I'll make time for you."

"Only problem with this plan is who's to say it'll match up with my time off."

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid? I thought this through and the week that you're off, the one you promised me anyway, is the week I'm there, so everyone wins."

"You really do think of everything don't you?"

"It's my personality, I try my best to be one step ahead. You better get moving to the airport because I don't think Vince will be too thrilled if the champ misses his flight!" Punk looked at his phone acknowledging that if he didn't leave now, he'd be cutting it close. He turned to grab his luggage, putting on his favorite baseball cap, and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, I don't get a goodbye or anything?"

"You should know by now I don't do goodbyes." Liz rolled her eyes at how complicated he could be. She walked over to him, removed his hat and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you later." Punk's lips curled into his familiar smirk before he pressed his lips to hers.

"Don't make it too much later." Liz smiled kissing him again before replacing his hat and watching him walk out the door. She thought back on how amazing the weekend had been since he surprised her late Saturday night and she didn't know how she was going to make it through the next month with just texts and phone calls. Letting out a sigh, she pushed the thought aside and started to pack her own luggage.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Liz had finished packing and checked out of the hotel. She loaded her luggage into a rental car before heading towards the hospital. She hadn't heard from Ginger all day and just hoped that everything was going well. To pass the time on the twenty minute drive and help clear her head, she plugged her iPod into the auxiliary port hearing Sara Bareilles echo through the car. The song "Many the Miles" played as she hummed along finding some of the lyrics reminiscent of her own relationship.<p>

**_But surely something has got to got to got to give, Cause I can't keep waiting to live, How far do I have to go to get to you, Many the miles, Many the miles, How far do I have to go to get to you, Many the miles, But send me the miles and I'll be happy to yeah_ **

She knew how she felt for Punk, but he hadn't even hinted at his feelings for her and it was beginning to wear on her. The distance didn't help either, but she remembered Ginger telling her it wasn't easy, but if it was worth it to both of them, they'd find a way to make it work.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Liz pulled into the hospital parking garage. She pushed her sunglasses onto her head and walked toward the elevators. After a few turns and a stop at the nurses' station, she found herself on the surgical floor and immediately spotted Ginger. As Liz got closer she realized Ginger was staring off into the distance and chewing her lip.<p>

"Ging, hey Ginger!" Liz snapped her fingers in front of Ginger's face finally getting her attention.

"Oh hey, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Have you heard anything?"

"Yeah, he's out of surgery, everything seems to have gone well."

"Well that's good. Why do you seem so freaked out?"

"You know me, I'll worry until I see him and see that he's truly okay." Liz put her hand on Ginger's getting her friends attention.

"That's because you're an awesome wife. Oh wow, you're a wife now, that's going to take some getting use to. You may be Ginger Barrett, but I hope you know to me you'll always be Ginger Smith." Ginger smiled for what looked like the first time all day and Liz was relieved to see her lighten up a little.

"Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't eaten all day."

"Ging! Well let's go get something. You need to remember you're eating for two. If Wade knew about this he wouldn't be thrilled."

"Yes I know! I couldn't even have a glass of champagne at my own wedding because he had a cow. He's just excited about us finally being married and now a new baby." Liz and Ginger walked to the elevator pressing the down arrow.

"Speaking of baby, we need to look at our schedules and figure out when this baby shower is going to happen. My work life is quickly taking over my life in general, so we have to pick a weekend ASAP so I can declare it a no work weekend."

"Chill out, this kid isn't due until next fall."

"Yes, well once I finish publicity for this book, I'm expected to start pounding out a sequel, which could be interesting to do without my muse."

"Don't call Punk your muse that makes him sound like a pussy! Why would you be without him?" The elevator came to a stop and the two stepped off heading towards the cafeteria.

"I just don't think it's going to work."

"Since when are you a pessimist? You, the hopeless romantic, have been wooed multiple times by this man and you're telling me it's not going to work!"

"Ging you don't get it. We live opposite lives. In the next month I'll be traveling almost as much as he is and we'll be together for one week. Not to mention I've hinted around with how I feel for him and I've gotten nothing in return."

"Are you blind? The man took two planes and a cab to make it to the reception and sweep you off your feet! What the hell do you think that means? I can tell you right now you're being an idiot if you let him slip through your fingers." Ginger walked away from her friend to grab food leaving Liz feeling more frustrated and confused then she had all day. She grabbed a coffee to go and headed back to the parking garage. Once she got in the car, she let out her frustration by hitting the steering wheel, feeling warm tears fill her eyes.

"Christ Liz, pull yourself together." She said aloud as she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths before grabbing her phone from her bag. She glanced at the time and saw that Punk had sent her a text.

"30 more days...I miss you already." Liz shook her head and put her sunglasses on before turning the ignition.

"Things would be so much easier if he would just say these things to my face." Liz drove to the airport in silence, and waited patiently for her flight to board. She decided a bubble bath would help her clear her head and make decisions that needed to be made.


	25. Chapter 25

**Another update...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a flight delay and a seating issue that landed Liz in coach next to a screaming child, she was beyond relieved to finally make it back home. She dug through her purse looking for her keys, and finally gave up grabbing the spare one from under the doormat. Liz left her bags inside the door and plopped down onto the couch. After the weeks of crazy wedding planning, she was finally home in her own apartment, too bad she only had a month to enjoy it before her book tour started. Liz pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Ginger's number. Despite the screaming child, she had done a lot of thinking on the flight and Ginger had a point. Even though Punk wasn't ready to express his feelings through words, she shouldn't just write him off because of her own impatience and insecurities. After three rings, Ginger answered.<p>

"Hey, before you say anything I want to apologize for today. You're right, I shouldn't give up on him just because he isn't ready to express his feelings verbally. The physical connection is enough for now and I really do enjoy his company."

"Liz, that's great, have you been watching Raw?"

"No, I just got in after the flight from hell. I planned on taking a bubble bath and watching it either tonight or early tomorrow."

"Watch it now."

"What? Why is it so important? Oh God, Punk didn't get hurt did he? I should've gone with him!"

"Calm down, he's not hurt physically, but I can't say the same about his emotions. Jericho dug up some dirt on Punk's family, his dad to be exact. You should probably watch it and call him." Liz grabbed the remote and turned on Raw fast forwarding past the first hour until she saw Punk wrestling The Miz. She watched in anticipation, not sure what she was watching for, and was happy to see Punk win the match with the Anaconda Vice. In the midst of celebration, Jericho came on the jumbo-tron and cut a sick promo claiming that Punk was only straight edge because his father was an alcoholic. Liz looked on shaking her head and feeling her heart ache when she saw the look on Punk's face. In shock she had almost forgot Ginger was still on the phone.

"Oh my God, this can't be true, for his sake I don't want it to be true. This isn't just some storyline anymore, they're dragging his real life into this. If this is true, it's sick!"

"I don't know, but if it's not true he's one hell of an actor. You need to call him."

"Yeah, but what do I say? This is something I've never had to address. Besides that he's told me very little about his family, with the exception of his little sisters. If they really just exposed this secret to the world I doubt he'll want to talk to anyone, especially me."

"That's where you're wrong. I can tell by the way he is that he feels something for you. He's more likely to talk to you then anyone else, but be prepared..." Liz knew what was coming next and cut Ginger off.

"Be prepared for the worst. He's rarely in a good mood as it is and tonight is going to be worse. I'll just keep reminding myself that he doesn't mean it if he comes off like an asshole."

"Good luck and call me tomorrow."

Liz hung up the phone and turned off the TV. After seeing Punk and Jericho's Raw segment she felt like a selfish bitch for not appreciating what she had. She grew up in a nice middle class neighborhood with two loving parents that both worked hard to help get her far in life. They always told her and anyone who would listen how proud they were of their only child. Then there was Punk who probably saw and experienced things he shouldn't have at a young age because one of his parents didn't care. Liz took a deep breath and reached for her phone. Coincidentally as she went to call Punk, she noticed Punk was calling her.

* * *

><p>Liz stared at the phone for a minute before taking a deep breath and answering. She still didn't know what to say or if she should say anything. Leaning back on the couch she reminded herself to listen first and talk later, he probably needed her more now then ever.<p>

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so early. How was the show?" Liz smacked herself in the forehead knowing that was the dumbest thing she could've said. Lucky for her he seemed to ignore it.

"When did you get home?"

"About a half hour ago, it was the flight from hell. First it was delayed, then they screwed up my ticket and I ended up in coach near a screaming child." Liz started pacing around the living room knowing she needed to talk less and listen more. He didn't want to hear her complain, he wanted to vent his feelings and emotions, or so she thought.

"That's a drag, you're probably exhausted."

"A little bit, but I'm alright." She was still talking too much and she finally decided to just come out with it. "Okay I can't pretend anymore and if you don't want to talk about it now that's fine, but I think you need to talk about it and I'm willing to listen."

"Liz you're talking in circles, I can't keep up."

"Punk I saw the segment. Even though deep down, for your sake, I hoped to God it wasn't true, but based on the look on your face I knew better."

"I was hoping you were the one person in the world who didn't see that segment."

"You know I watch every week."

"I know, but I was hoping you missed it. You're the one person in this world I care about enough that I try my damndest to hide my flaws. If you talk to anyone else they'll tell you I'm a crab ass 97% of the time, which I am, but around you I want to be different. This family secret is one of my biggest flaws. It just shows you I didn't grow up in the suburbs of Chicago with a white picket fence and a golden retriever. As much as I wish that was my childhood, it wasn't."

"Punk I don't care where you grew up or how you were raised. All I care about is the person you are now. Granted I don't know anything about your family or your childhood, but I know it made you who you are, you're a stronger person because of what you've been through. Also, I hate to let you down, but you've been a crab ass around me plenty of times, especially when I've had to wake you up and I don't mind it. We can't be perfect, we all have flaws. God you've seen me first thing in the morning, between the morning breath and the rats nest that is my hair, those are just the beginning of my flaws!" Liz heard Punk let out a laugh and she imagined the grin on his face which made her smile in return.

"I happen to think you look adorable first thing in the morning."

"I don't know what you want, but if you keep saying things like that I'll probably give in."

"I just want to skip the next month so I can spend a week with you in my city where I intend to tell you about the happy times from my childhood. Don't worry there were plenty of them, so prepare yourself. I'll even show you off to my little sisters as long as they promise not to tell too many embarrassing stories." Liz rested her elbows on the kitchen counter and took in what he had just said.

"I'm up for all of it and then some. I do expect a fancy first date seeing in all actuality I never got what I was promised."

"It's already on the agenda. Anyway, it's getting late and I've got an early flight to catch. I'll call you tomorrow, good night Liz."

"I'll talk to you then and text me when your plane lands, good night Punk." Liz ended the call and set her phone on the counter. The conversation had gone much different then she expected it would have, but she was okay with that. Despite how busy the next few weeks were going to be, she couldn't wait to get to Chicago and spend the week with Punk.


	26. Chapter 26

**Late night update...enjoy and as always keep the reviews and adds coming!**

* * *

><p>Liz slept in late deciding to spend the day at home cleaning her neglected apartment and prepping things for her book tour. At 5PM, she curled up on the couch to watch a movie and order take out. As she flipped through her phone, it dawned on her that Punk had never texted her about making it home. It wasn't like him to at least send something brief. Liz grabbed her phone and sent him a quick text figuring he'd probably stayed up all night and was now sleeping.<p>

"Hey, I just realized I never got a text from you saying your flight landed, which isn't like you, but you're probably sleeping off your insomnia. Call me later."

Liz set her phone on the coffee table and curled up under a blanket deciding tonight was a great night to watch "Step Brothers." She needed a laugh and a distraction from her busy life. Ten minutes into the movie, she was surprised to hear her phone ring and Punk show up on the caller ID.

"Hey, I hope my text didn't wake you."

"No it didn't because I haven't been asleep. We can't all live carefree lives and do whatever we want with our days off. Thanks to last nights segment, I had family issues to deal with all day, so sorry if texting you wasn't at the top of my priority list." Liz was taken back by his tone and didn't know how to respond. Last night she could tell he wasn't happy about his family secret being exposed, but he was dealing with it well, so what the hell had happened?

"Umm, it's not a big deal that you didn't text me, it's just not like you. I'm sorry, I obviously didn't know everything that was going on, or I would've just left it alone."

"You're right you don't know what's going on, you came from a home with two loving parents. I just spent the last five hours consoling my sister Shaleine who is refusing to go to school and Cassie has the nerve to be angry with me for all of this. I'm just as much of a victim as they are, hell I had it the worst because I was the oldest. They don't even know the half of it." Liz was beyond speechless. She'd never known Punk to get angry like this and he was taking out his frustrations on her and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm not sure what to say, or even what you want to hear right now. Last night you were okay, what changed?"

"God Liz you don't know me at all. You honestly thought I was okay? This isn't just some shit storyline that creative came up with, this is my life. I can't escape it and I was an idiot for thinking that you'd have the right words to get me through this. How quickly I forget, you're perfect with your suburban background and your new book coming out. It doesn't matter what I do, people like you will always feel pity for me because of how I grew up. I can't do this, I'm done." Punk hung up the phone leaving Liz upset and confused. She grabbed the remote and threw it at the wall before letting out a scream of frustration and allowing the tears to fall. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. Despite the fact that Punk had said things to deliberately berate and hurt her, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Liz knew he was hurting and there wasn't anything she could do to fix it.

* * *

><p>Liz laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:30 and she hadn't slept at all. Her mind had kept her up as it replayed her conversation with Punk. Wanting it to stop, Liz got out of bed and threw on her sweats and a hoodie before grabbing her keys and putting on her running shoes. On her way out the door she put in her ear buds and picked a play list even though she was pretty sure the music was going to be drowned out by her thoughts anyway. After a quick stretch, she started a light jog through the neighborhood toward the park as she watched the sun begin to rise.<p>

After running a mile, she took a seat on a park bench to try to sort through her thoughts. Even though she was hurt by what Punk had said and extremely frustrated, she realized she couldn't hold any of this against him. Liz hadn't known Punk that long, but she knew him well enough to know that this whole situation had gotten to him and he was struggling with the fact he didn't know how to handle it. Liz didn't know how to handle it either because like he had said she couldn't relate.

Liz thought back to the night they spent together in Portland. After their IHOP visit, they stayed up most of the night talking. She spilled every detail of her life and took notice that he did more listening then talking. Looking at it now Liz assumed that even though he was interested in what she was saying, he didn't share details from his past for a reason. Still sitting on the bench Liz realized she wasn't getting anywhere with clearing her head and decided to go back home. If running couldn't help maybe writing would, but if neither one solved her problems, she was prepared to get on a plane to Chicago whether he wanted her there or not.

* * *

><p>Liz slowed her pace and walked the last five blocks to her apartment. The lack of sleep was beginning to wear on her, so she figured she'd grab a shower and attempt to get some sleep. However, now that the sun was up and shining brightly, she doubted she'd be able to rest.<p>

As she walked up the stairs to her third floor apartment, her thoughts were still weighing heavy, so heavy that she barely noticed there was a person sitting in front of her door in a black hooded sweatshirt. Liz instantly recognized the black Rancid hoodie and she felt anxious as she approached him unsure of what to say or do.

Liz knelt down in front of him to find he had actually fallen asleep. She felt horrible that she had to wake him up because she was sure he probably hadn't slept for at least two days, maybe longer. She put her hand on his arm and shook him gently. His eyes shot open and he jolted slightly causing Liz to jump back. Punk slowly got to his feet while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept since Sunday, maybe Saturday, honestly I don't remember the last time I got some sleep."

"I figured as much and I hated to wake you, but my neighbors probably wouldn't have reacted well to a man asleep in the hallway. Besides that you were blocking me from getting in." Punk smirked and Liz noticed that even with that adorable smirk on his face, he still looked like hell.

"I'm sorry to show up here like this, but I had to get away. I can't take being blamed for this mess and seeing my sisters going through hell, I start to blame me too."

"It's okay, let's go inside and get some coffee or something. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. I know I can't relate, but I can still listen and regardless if I understand what you're going through, I care about you and right now you look like hell."

"Liz when don't I look like hell?" He let out a laugh and she noticed him smile a little.

"Trust me, you look worse now then you do after being up for 24 hours, doing 10 hours of press and a live show. You usually look like you might hurt someone on those days, today you look like you already killed six people." Liz unlocked the door and he followed her in, immediately flopping down on her couch and stretching out.

"Wow I look that bad, then again you don't look so good either. Why are you awake at this hour? You love to sleep."

"Well I'm awake because I haven't gone to sleep yet. I was up all night because my mind was racing a mile a minute, so I thought running would help and it didn't change a thing." Liz put four scoops of coffee into the coffee filter wanting it to be as strong as possible. Once she put the water in and got it brewing, she turned around to get two coffee mugs from the cupboard and found Punk blocking her.

"I owe you an apology, more then an apology really. The way I acted towards you was uncalled for. Through this whole thing you've shown concern for me and my well being, which is something that I'm not accustomed to, and all I've done is take my anger out on you."

"It's okay, I'm not mad or upset."

"Yes you are and if you aren't you should be. I acted like an asshole to you and you don't deserve that. Liz you've become one of the most important people in my life in a very short time and the last thing I want is to push you away. You're my go to person when I need to vent and you've taken on that role without any hesitation, which is crazy to me and I don't think I'll ever understand it."

"It's as easy as this, you need a sounding board then that's what I'll be. You might think it's crazy that I listen, but when I know that's what you need then that's what you'll get. I want to make you happy because I like it when you're happy."

"Well you have made me a very happy man even though I have a fucked up way of showing it sometimes."

"I will agree, but that being said, I think you'll be a happier man if you get some sleep, so let's go." Liz took Punk's hand and led him back to the bedroom where she proceeded to get him tucked in. She leaned in to kiss him on the forehead just as his eyes started to get heavy. Once Punk fell asleep, Liz got up to get a shower, but was surprised to feel Punk grab her hand and pull her back.

"Stay with me."

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab a quick shower."

"Do that later, lay with me because you look like hell too." Liz rolled her eyes but decided to give into him. As soon as Liz laid down, Punk pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. Liz smiled to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**I feel like this story is never going to end because I'm always coming up with new ideas for it...oh well...keep adding and reviewing, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Liz woke up at noon and managed to carefully slip out of Punk's grip. He was in the deepest sleep she'd ever known him to be in, so she decided to leave him that way. Grabbing some clothes, she tiptoed into the bathroom to take a shower. The shower, on top of the six hours of sleep, helped her feel rejuvenated after the rough night she had experienced.<p>

After drying off, she put on her favorite jeans and a T-shirt before quietly tiptoeing through the bedroom closing the door behind her. Once Liz was in the kitchen, she cleaned up the coffee that she hadn't touched and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. While eating her lunch, she started to brain storm ideas for the sequel book she was expected to start writing following her book tour. Her train of thought was interrupted when her phone started ringing.

"Yes Ginger."

"Don't you yes me! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours. I thought I was going to have to get on a plane and pay you a personal visit." Liz rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. Despite the fact that she was younger, Ginger always had a motherly way when it came to Liz. She told her what guys were good, which ones to ditch and she constantly overreacted when she didn't hear from Liz during the week.

"It's funny you say that, it seems a lot of people are jumping on planes and coming to see me."

"Oh, I see, the dots have been connected. That's so sweet he came from Chicago to see you, I told you he really liked you."

"Actually he came from Chicago to apologize. We talked Monday about the segment and everything seemed okay, but once he got home it hit him all at once. So last night I got a phone call where he took all his anger and frustration out on me."

"He did what? You have no part in this and there's no reason for him to react that way. I hope you told him its over, don't be a doormat Liz!"

"Chill out mama bear, those hormones are kicking you into overdrive! I didn't tell him it was over because I understand why he took everything out on me. First off, I'm his go to person to talk about anything and I accept that role regardless if the news is good, bad or other wise. Second, he's heard about my childhood and he didn't have that. He showed up here at 5:30 this morning and he looked worse then usual. Ging I guarantee he hadn't slept since Saturday, it's the worst I've seen him."

"Okay, so you forgave him and accepted his apology. Where is he now?"

"He is getting some much needed rest and when he wakes up I'm making him lunch and highly suggesting he relax and forget about this mess for at least today. I just hope he goes along with it because I don't know what else to do."

"If he doesn't go for it let me know and I'll get on a plane to Syracuse and take you up on the offer. I love Wade to death, but this whole taking care of him thing is wearing on me. When he's old, he's going into a retirement community."

"Is that the nice way of saying you're sending your husband to a nursing home?"

"No nursing homes are for poor people. Give me some credit here! A retirement community has a pool." Liz laughed at Ginger's explanation.

Their conversation continued as Liz brain stormed and scribbled on her note pad. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she hadn't heard her bedroom door open until Punk appeared in the kitchen yawning, his hair going in various directions. Liz bit her cheek to keep from laughing at his adorable appearance, but she felt a smirk creep up anyway.

"Hey Ging, I'm glad to hear Wade is doing better, but I've got to go, I'll call you later. Oh and stay in Portland, Wade needs you!" Liz ended their conversation before Ginger could reply and knew she'd probably be scolded for it later. It didn't matter though, she had other business to attend to.

Punk leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed all the sleep you could get. Besides I've had the unfortunate pleasure of waking you up before and it never goes well. I'm assuming you're hungry."

"That assumption is very correct. I hadn't slept since Sunday and the last time I ate was early yesterday morning."

"Phil Brooks are you trying to convince me to move to Chicago, because if you don't start taking care of yourself that's what I'll be forced to do!"

"I'm sorry, I'll try to take better care of myself. You threatened me using my full name, that's never a good thing. As far as you moving to Chicago, I wouldn't mind. A car ride is way shorter then a plane ride." Liz raised her eyebrow and simply nodded, unsure how to respond.

"Anyway, food, what are you hungry for?"

"Uhh...how about a sandwich with a side of Elizabeth Reed?" Punk smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, which made Liz blush in return.

"The sandwich I can do for now, the side of Elizabeth I'll save for dessert. While I make your sandwich, why don't you go soak in the tub."

"Soak in the tub? Like a bubble bath? Sounds like a plan, but don't tell anyone because bubble baths are for girls. If Randall, Cena or even Wade heard about this my reputation as a hard ass would be destroyed. Any chance you have any of those fizzy ball things, I love those." Liz looked at his very serious face and couldn't help but laugh. CM Punk partaking in a bubble bath was by far the best blackmail ever. Punk furrowed his brow and chewed his lip ring clearly not amused at her reaction. Once she got a hold on her laughter, she pushed him towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your bubble bath request, but I have never seen this side of you. I figured you'd put up a fight when it came to doing anything relaxing."

"You should be sorry." Liz shook her head and turned on the bath water before turning back to the linen closet.

"Okay you have a choice between strawberry, vanilla or coconut. I don't have any more fizzy balls, but I do have the flake thingies. Don't ask me what they do though because I don't have a clue."

"I'll pass on the flakes and you pick."

"Punk it's your bubble bath, just pick one, don't make this more difficult then it needs to be." Liz turned around to face Punk again and dropped the bubble bath as her hand darted to cover her face, which was beyond red at the site of her very naked boyfriend.

"Really? It's nothing you haven't seen multiple times!" Liz waved her hands wildly as she tried to cool the warmth covering her face.

"Yeah, but the difference is it didn't come as a surprise. You could've at least warned me!" She heard the water turn off as Punk laughed and then felt his arm slip around her waist.

"So you know how you said I could have you for dessert and that would come later? Well when it comes to dessert I prefer to have it first." Liz felt his hands slide under her shirt stroking her stomach as his lips started to kiss her neck. A slight chill of pleasure shot down her spine and she struggled to find words.

"Uhh, you do realize this is keeping you from eating and relaxing." Punk spun her around to meet his hazel eyes.

"It's worth it, I held off food for this long, another hour won't kill me. Besides I'm pretty sure you'll satisfy my needs just fine." Liz pushed her lips to Punk's as he began to remove her jeans and then slidding her shirt over her head. Even though this was not what Liz had in mind for the afternoon, she wasn't about to protest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Short update...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After their sexual encounter on the cold bathroom floor, Punk was enjoying his bubble bath complete with Liz.<p>

"I must say you have the best tub ever."

"I'm aware, it's the only reason I signed the lease. I honestly hated everything else about the place with the exception of the neighborhood, but when I saw the tub and the closet I decided I could live with everything else."

"You seriously picked your apartment based off of a tub and a closet? Wow! At least now I know if we ever had to go house hunting all I have to worry about is the tub and the closet, you don't care about the rest!"

"Well I loved everything once I was able to redecorate, but I'm not very hard to please."

"So I am learning. I think you forgot to wash my right shoulder, sponge me please." Liz let out a laugh as she sponged his right shoulder for what seemed like the tenth time. He was taking advantage of this bubble bath, but he was relaxed and happy, so she did as he asked.

"I hope you're almost done in here because my toes are getting wrinkly, which is not attractive."

"Who cares! Most chicks would be into this. It's like that movie with the hooker that was played by Julia Roberts."

"Pretty Woman? Are you trying to compare yourself to Richard Gere right now?"

"No way, I'm way hotter then him. Clooney might give me a run for my money, but I'd beat Gere hands down."

"It's adorable how big your ego is. You love yourself a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, but I love other things more."

"Like what?"

"My job, my sisters, my friends, you." Liz felt her jaw drop open and replayed what he said in her mind making sure she had heard him correctly.

"Wow..."

"What?" Punk stood up, stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist before turning back to her.

"What? Do you know what you just said?" Liz stayed in the tub feeling like her legs had turned to Jello.

"Yeah, I said I love you, well not those exact words, but something close to it."

"That's the first time you've ever told me that."

"Yeah I know, but don't worry it won't be the last." He leaned down and kissed her before handing her a towel. Liz was still slightly shocked and wasn't paying attention as she stepped out of the tub until she felt her foot slip. Lucky for her Punk figured this was going to happen and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I know you haven't been home a lot lately, but you really need to buy a bath mat before you end up breaking something." Liz smirked as she gripped the towel wrapped around her.

"I know I do and I'll get around to it sooner or later, but right now I'm going to make food." Liz picked up her discarded clothes and went to walk out the door.

"Hey Liz," Liz dropped the clothes in a pile on her bedroom floor and turned back to face Punk, "I love you." Liz smiled as he walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too." Liz broke from his grasp, putting on underwear and one of Punk's shirts, "By the way, the clothes you left in Portland are in my top drawer. You really should stop leaving your stuff everywhere, that's how things get lost." Liz left the bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. Even though he'd said it multiple times, it was still surreal that Punk had finally expressed how he felt about her. Liz couldn't help but smile with how the day had turned out, but she still couldn't ignore what would happen in the coming months when they'd both be thrown deep into their careers and a relationship would be the least of their priorities.


	29. Chapter 29

**An early morning update...at least now I feel like there's a reason to me being up right now...Keep adding and reviewing, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>A month later Ginger looked at herself in the mirror and groaned before taking off her shirt and desperately searching through the closet for something else, preferably something that made her growing baby bump disappear. Her groveling was interrupted when she heard Wade come into the room.<p>

"You're still not ready? Love, you've been up here for over an hour. Our dinner reservations won't wait for us!"

"Well maybe that's a good thing. The last thing I need to do is eat! I look like a whale!"

"Ginger not this again. Remember you're pregnant, there's a baby growing inside you. You've been taking your vitamins and exercising on a daily basis and you haven't put on that much weight." Ginger came out of the closet and glared at Wade.

"Oh thanks Wade, that's really comforting!" Ginger grabbed her green shirt off the floor and put it on over her head before grabbing her black sandals. Wade walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Listen, I love you regardless what you look like and I personally think you look beautiful carrying our baby. Now can we please get going before we miss our reservation?" A small smile appeared on Ginger's face and Wade leaned down and kissed her. The two headed out to the car and drove toward the restaurant.

Wade had gotten a clear bill of health and was scheduled to return to work in two weeks and Ginger was happy for him, but apprehensive at the same time. She was worried about being home alone now that she was pregnant, plus she had become accustomed to having Wade there everyday and she wasn't looking forward to readjusting to his life on the road.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginger looked away from the window turning her attention to Wade.

"Nothing really."

"Ging we've been together for how long? I know that look, you're thinking about something, spill it. Is it about me going back to work?" Ginger let out a sigh knowing there was no way she was going to avoid this conversation.

"I know there's nothing to worry about, but I'm just apprehensive about it. It'll take some adjusting to get back to you being gone all the time and I'm not looking forward to it and now that I'm pregnant I hate the idea of being home alone."

"Why don't you have Liz come out for a visit?"

"Wade have you forgotten she's about to go jet setting around the country for her own career? Not only that, but she's working on her own relationship woes."

"I still can't believe those two are together. They have nothing in common, she's such a sweet girl and he's a pompous ass. Stephen was disappointed that she blew him off at the wedding."

"Wade we've been over this, what Liz and Punk do is their business. As far as Stephen goes he should've expected the rejection. Liz isn't attracted to him, we tried that one." Wade nodded pulling into the restaurant parking lot and parking the car. He opened Ginger's car door and offered his arm, which she took. Ginger realized she'd miss little things like this the most while he was gone. She also realized that she needed something to occupy her time. After the miscarriage and finding out about their little miracle, Ginger gave up owner ship of the baseball team even though she hated to pass the family legacy onto someone who wasn't family. It was what was best for her, for Wade and for the baby that would arrive in the months to come

* * *

><p>Liz was packing her suitcase for her book tour when her phone rang and she saw it was her publisher.<p>

"Hey Mark, I can't talk right now. I need to finish packing or I'll never make it to Chicago."

"About that, change of plans. You have an hour before your private flight leaves for New York City."

"No, that's not right, New York City is next week." Liz felt herself go into a slight panic. She had gone over the book tour travel schedule over a dozen times since it had been finalized a week earlier and she knew exactly where she had to be when. Not to mention this was her week in Chicago, her week with Punk. They'd both been waiting for this week and now was not the time for the schedule to change.

"Well here's the thing. There was a last minute cancellation and you're going to be on the Today show tomorrow morning. No worries, as soon as the show wraps, you'll take the private flight to Chicago. I don't want to be the one responsible for messing up your plans with the new beau."

"Don't call him that. Wait, did you just say I'm on the Today show tomorrow? Like the Today show on NBC with Anne Curry and Matt Laurer?"

"That's the only Today show there is. Well unless you count the crazy one with Hoda and Kathie Lee, but there's no way in hell I'd put you on there. The world meets Elizabeth Reed, up and coming author at 8AM tomorrow morning." Liz felt her knees go weak and quickly sat down on her bed.

"Oh my God! What am I going to wear?" Mark laughed at just how naive Liz was.

"It's been taken care of. I'm forwarding an e-mail to you with any questions that they may ask so you can prep yourself for your national television debut. Good luck Liz and I hope you're ready for this." Liz hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair still in shock of what was going on. She paused for a minute thinking what to do next and then grabbed her phone. Dialing Punk's number she realized she should probably be calling her parents or even Ginger, but for some reason he was the first person she wanted to share the news with.


	30. Chapter 30

**Watching Smackdown and I felt the need to update...I'm not an Eve fan, but I think AJ should have taken a page from her book and kicked D-Bry where it counts ;) Read & Review, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Punk was just waking up when he heard his phone ring. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached over to his night stand to grab the phone, answering it when he saw it was Liz. Before he could say hello a loud squeal was heard in his ear.<p>

"I know you're excited, but could you refrain from squealing like that. I'm just waking up here." Punk sat up in bed and scratched his head before shuffling out of his bedroom heading toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have something to tell you, well two things actually, one good and one that is still good, but you might be upset."

"Could you get to the point babe?"

"Okay, well I won't be in Chicago until tomorrow afternoon."

"You're still coming though right? I have a lot planned for the two of us."

"Yes, but I won't be there until tomorrow afternoon because I just found out I'm going to be on the Today show tomorrow morning."

"Wow, the Today show that gives me a reason to watch now. I'm happy for you babe, but I was looking forward to some private time tonight."

"Don't you worry about that, we'll have plenty of private time. Remember I do have to work while I'm there though, so don't get too carried away with your ideas."

"I know what I'm doing, you just do your Today show thing and hurry up and get here. I miss you Liz."

"I know you do and I miss you too, but I'll be there tomorrow. I'm important for the next two days, so I'll be flying in the privacy of my own jet."

"Seriously? I've been doing my job for almost fifteen years and I just got a bus. Next contract negotiation I'm pulling out all the stops."

"What am I going to do with you? Anyway, I need to go call my parents and tell them. You should feel special, you're the first to know this news. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." Punk hung up the phone and poured another cup of coffee. Today was his first full day off and seeing Liz wouldn't be coming, he decided to call Colt and hit the trails. Dialing Colt's number he couldn't help but feel slightly bummed that Liz wasn't coming, which made him realize that there was something definitely different about her.

* * *

><p>Ginger woke up the next day and decided to spend the day finding a new hobby. Wade was at the gym working with a personal trainer to prepare for his debut, so Ginger knew she had at least half the day to do what she wanted. After finishing her breakfast, she called Liz seeing that it had been a while since they talked. Liz had been so busy finalizing her book tour plans that she hadn't had a lot of time for small talk. It took almost a minute before Liz picked up the phone. The background noise practically drowned her out and Ginger wondered what she was up to.<p>

"Liz, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, hold on a second." Ginger heard some shuffling around and the noise died down by the time Liz picked up the phone again. "Okay, is this better?"

"Yeah it is, where are you?"

"Well you'll never believe it, but I just boarded a private plane. I'm leaving for New York City in a few minutes and tomorrow I'm doing the Today show."

"You're right I don't believe it." Ginger let out a laugh. "That's great Liz. I got the advanced copy of the book, but I haven't read it yet."

"Oh thanks, some best friend you are. Just because it's called a coffee table book doesn't mean it's meant to stay on your coffee table."

"Well you know my taste in books and no offense to you, but this just isn't my type of genre."

"I know it's not and I respect that. I promise my next series I'll include zombies so that I can use your expertise."

"Speaking of my expertise, what should I do with my life?"

"What do you mean? You're a wife and in a few months you'll be a mom, what else do you want to be?"

"I don't know. Wade is going back to work in the next week and I'm already bored just thinking about how I have nothing to do and no one to entertain me. I gave up the team and granted I still have some pull there, but I'm over that."

"Well I have an idea that I think you'd be a great fit for, but you'll have to talk it over with Wade because it involves some travel."

"What kind of travel are we talking about?"

"How does traveling with me as my assistant sound? I promise I won't make you fetch me coffees or anything, but you can help out with hair, make-up and wardrobe because you're way better at that stuff then I am. I'm going to be on television and doing different press, my usual jeans and a T-shirt isn't suitable."

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea. It gets me out of the house and I wouldn't be alone. Granted I can only do it for a month, two at the most, but I'm in if that's okay with you."

"I already knew all this, that's why I asked you! Anyway, you talk to Wade and let me know the final word and if everything works out let me know and I'll have the publishing company e-mail you all the info. You'd start next week when I hit the big apple."

"Thanks Liz, you save the day again. I will talk to Wade when he gets home and I'll make sure to watch for you on the Today show tomorrow. Make sure you don't say anything stupid, it is national television after all!"

"Oh thanks for that kind reminder! I'm going to look over potential questions now. I'll call you later in the week." Ginger hung up the phone and smiled at the potential job she could be taking on. She cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs to get a shower and get dressed. If she was going to have a job making Liz look good then she needed a new wardrobe to make herself look even better.


	31. Chapter 31

**Update :) Liz goes on the Today Show, hopefully she doesn't say anything stupid! Keeping adding and reviewing, Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Liz sat in the hair and make-up chair as they prepped her for her national television debut. She was a ball of nerves as she sat there going over the list of potential questions and her rehearsed answers over and over again in her head. Before she knew it, the time was 7:30 and she was waiting patiently in the green room to be called for her segment. Liz sat on the couch fiddling with the hem on the purple dress that had been picked out for her. It wasn't the ugliest dress she'd ever seen, but it was nothing she would ever pick for herself. It made her feel five years older and she smirked to herself hoping Ginger would take the wardrobe assistant job because she knew what Liz liked and didn't like. Mike, her publisher, came in and sat beside her, instantly noticing she was visibly nervous.<p>

"You okay kid?" Liz snapped back to reality at the sound of his voice and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine when this is over. I've rehearsed all the potential questions and my answers, so it'll be great."

"Well I hate to throw a wrench in your thoughts, but you do realize they can ask you pretty much anything." Liz's smile faded and she pushed a piece of hair out of her face as she let out a sigh.

"Of course they can, why didn't I think of that?"

"Listen, you'll be fine. Think about the media training you had leading up to this and just remember to have fun. It's a ten minute segment and I can tell you right now you'll feel like you were out there for two minutes tops. Just remember to breathe and show off that smile of yours." Liz felt herself lighten up after Mike's pep talk and it was a good thing seeing the show producer came to get her a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Al Roker was doing the weather while they got Liz seated, hooked up her mic and she was introduced to Ann.<p>

"Miss Reed, it's a pleasure to meet you. I had the opportunity to read your book and I loved it."

"Thank you so much, that's a great compliment coming from you." Ann and Liz chatted back and forth before they got the one minute warning. Liz took one last deep breath and put on a big smile. It didn't matter if she was ready or not, America was about to meet her.

"Good morning, kicking of the 8:00 hour here on the Today show we have up and coming author Elizabeth Reed with us. Her first novel, Breakthrough, comes out next month. Elizabeth we are so happy to have you here."

"I'm very happy to be here and please call me Liz."

"Okay Liz, I had the opportunity to read this book and I must say the male lead is incredible. I told my husband that if anyone like Brook Phillips showed up at my door step I'd be gone in an instant. Where did you get the inspiration for this amazing male character?"

"Well Ann I was actually inspired by my own relationships. I know a number of gentlemen in my life who I've seen go to amazing lengths to sweep a woman off their feet and I combined them all together to create the character of Brook."

"I'm curious, reading the dedication page, you actually thanked a Phil Brooks, is this a coincidence, or was he the main man you had in mind?" Liz could feel herself blush slightly and she wasn't sure how to answer. Granted she knew that Punk was the complete inspiration for her book, but she didn't want to come out and say they were in a relationship fearing that it would only cause complications. She cleared her throat and continued to answer the question hoping it wouldn't bite her in the end.

"Phil Brooks is a guy who recently came into my life and he's a very special person, a dear friend."

"Is this by chance the same Phil Brooks that is the professional wrestler CM Punk?" Liz felt herself losing the smile on her face, but quickly recovered it.

"Yes it is and we're great friends." Liz regretted her choice in answering any and all questions about Punk and her relationship with him and hoped that for some reason he wasn't watching. They were more then friends and she knew that, but what she didn't know was why she answered that way. After a few more minutes of random questions, most of which had nothing to do with her book, the segment finally ended and Liz was relieved to walk off the set. Returning to her dressing room she wiped the make-up off her face and put on her street clothes choosing to leave the ugly dress behind. She put her hair on top of her head in a messy bun and grabbed her things. All she wanted to do was get on a plane and get to Chicago even though she knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do once she got there.

* * *

><p>Ginger watched Liz's Today show segment and groaned when she said her relationship with Punk was nothing more then a friendship. She waited until the segment was over before calling her to see exactly what she was thinking.<p>

"I take it you saw the segment. How stupid did I sound?"

"Well the biggest thing you did was saying that you're only friends with Punk. You didn't tell him about this right? I mean he doesn't watch the Today show, so you should be okay."

"Well then I won't be okay because he was the first person I told. I know he's going to want an explanation and honestly I don't know why I said it. I was in love with him way before he said he was in love with me, so what the hell possessed me to say we were good friends is beyond me."

"Are you rethinking the relationship?"

"I've been counting down the days until I flew to Chicago, I'm not rethinking anything, and I'm just an idiot. I guess I did have some sort of thought in it. I don't want ring rats or paparazzi or anything else to interfere in our relationship. I like the privacy that we have, but I have a feeling that's over now that this is out. I don't know why I was so excited about going on the stupid show, she didn't even ask me one damn question that I was prepared for and I had some really good answers. What really kills me is she asked that handful of questions about the book and the rest were the most random ever. I'm an author, why the hell are you asking me about my favorite dessert?" Ginger couldn't help but laugh because the interview was ridiculous.

"All I want to know is who the hell dressed you? That dress aged you a good five years and the make-up was all wrong."

"My thoughts precisely, have you talked to Wade about taking the assistant job?"

"Yes I did and he's happy for me. Concerned I'll get worn out, but I told him you're my boss so you won't let that happen."

"No I won't let that happen. The minute you show any signs of being worn out, you're on a plane back to Portland. At least now I know that even though I've destroyed my romantic relationship, I'll at least have you there to guide me along with fashion tips. Anyway I'm at the airport and as soon as I board this flight I'm off to Chicago. Keep your phone close to you because I may be calling you from a hotel due to stupid things Ann Curry made me say."

"Just relax, you're not there yet. Maybe he hasn't seen it and you'll luck out, even if he has just seduce him and he'll forget all about it. It works with Wade all the time."

"I don't think that will work with Punk, but thanks for trying. I'll text you later and keep an eye out for the job info!" Ginger hung up the phone and shook her head. Wade turned off the television and looked at her.

"She wasn't supposed to say that was she?"

"No she wasn't and now she's beside herself with how she's going to explain it to him."

"Well Punk can be reasonable at times, I'm sure they'll work it out."

"Wade are you feeling okay? Since when are you pro-Punk? Just the other night you were calling him a pompous ass."

"I still don't like him, but I realize Elizabeth does. The way that her face lit up when his name was mentioned in that interview it's clear that she feels deeply for him, so I've come to terms with it. Besides I don't have to like him, you and Liz like him enough that my thoughts don't matter. I hope he keeps in mind that I now have two good arms, so if she goes to Chicago and that jackass breaks her heart, I can tear him limb from limb." Ginger rolled her eyes at Wade. It didn't matter what she or Liz said to him about Punk he'd never like him and he'd always be protective over Liz for one reason or another.


	32. Chapter 32

Liz's private flight landed at O'Hare airport just before noon. She hadn't heard from Punk, but at the same time she hadn't made it a point to contact him either. Her stomach was in a knot and she didn't know how she was going to explain the interview gone wrong. She grabbed her carry on and exited the plane heading to grab a cab. However, much to both her surprise and dismay, Punk was waiting for her. As she walked towards him she studied his body language. He didn't appear to be anymore crabby then usual, but he also didn't appear to be overly happy. Liz let out a sigh realizing just how hot and cold he could be and it always left her clueless on how he was feeling.

As she got closer to him, he met her halfway and took her hand and her luggage leading her towards the car, but still remained quiet. Liz was beyond confused by the time she got in the car as she waited for Punk to put her luggage in the trunk. She leaned her head against the window, tired of playing the guessing game and debated if she should bring it up or not. After getting on the road, Punk finally broke the silence.

"Did you have a good flight? Are private jets really worth the cost?"

"I don't know, maybe on a longer flight it would be worth it, but it was lonely for me. I wasn't expecting you to meet me at the airport."

"Well that's what friends do." Liz leaned back against the headrest and silently screamed. On one hand she was relieved that it was out in the open, but on the other hand she wanted it to go away all together. Liz turned in her seat so that she was facing him and started to explain herself.

"I'm assuming that's a jab at my horrendous interview. Well here's the thing I feel horrible about the whole mishap. I was given a list of questions prior to the interview and I had excellent rehearsed answers, but she didn't ask me any of those questions. Instead she starts asking about my inspiration and that led to you and the whole friend thing just came out. We never talked about it before and all I could see was our privacy going out the window and I happen to like the privacy of our relationship." Punk was quiet for a minute before he looked at her.

"Are you done now?"

"What? That's how you're responding to everything I just said, by asking if I'm done. I just spent the last three hours freaking out on a plane because I thought for sure you'd never want to speak to me again and…" Punk held up his hand halting the words coming from her mouth.

"I was just wondering if you were done because I don't really care. Granted I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a minute or so of being upset about it, but I could see you blushing, even through all the make-up, and I knew then it wasn't what you meant. I agree with the whole privacy thing, we're both public figures, so if we can keep this under wraps and have a good time without people bugging us, then I'm thrilled. I was just happy to see you changed before you got on the plane because that purple dress was hideous. If you would've gotten off the plane in that dress then you would be in a cab right now." Liz couldn't help but laugh. She felt relieved that he had taken things the way he did and kind of stupid for thinking he'd react anyway. Punk was amazing at not sweating the small stuff and she wished she could be more like that.

"I learned one thing today about the media."

"Just one thing? What would that be?"

"Media training is a joke and a complete waste of time. I spent hours listening to someone tell me how I should respond to a question only to go on the Today show and have them ask me what my favorite dessert is. What the hell does that have to do with anything? I didn't need training to answer stupid questions like that. I understand now why you just pay the fine rather then going to media trainings."

"Well not everyone can be a natural on the mic like myself. It's a gift, and before you ask, no I can't share it with you." Punk smirked at her as she punched him in the arm. Liz looked out the window and didn't recognize anything. Granted she'd only been to Punk's apartment once, but the way he was going wasn't the way to get there.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something, I need your approval." Liz was slightly confused but decided to push the thought aside. After an additional five minutes, Punk turned left entering a private driveway before stopping in front a beautiful two story house. Punk cut the engine and Liz reached for the door, but he grabbed her arm before she could get out of the car.

"Here's the thing, this isn't a proposal for you to move in only because I don't think either one of us is ready for that, but it is a hope that you'll visit me more often once you see a few things. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping Chicago grows on you and you just move in anyway because someone told me once that taking things slow was overrated." Liz smiled before getting out of the car and taking in the view in front of her. Punk was right, they weren't ready to move in together now, but the idea would surely be revisited in the future and just looking at the outside of the house, Liz realized she would be okay calling this home. Punk took her hand and they walked up to the front door. He grabbed a key from under the doormat and Liz felt a little uneasy.

"We're not breaking and entering are we?" Punk laughed as he shook his head and turned the knob.

"No we're not. It pays to have friends in real estate." Liz walked in and was instantly in awe of the front corridor and the wooden staircase. She didn't wait for Punk to explore the rest of the house. The kitchen was the size of half her apartment and she loved the counter tops that were black tile, which made the red back splash pop. She was especially thrilled with the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I've always wanted one of these! I will visit your house even when you're not here just so that I can cook in this kitchen."

"You're excited about the kitchen? I didn't even know you liked to cook. I think the most you've ever made me was a sandwich!"

"Well that's your own fault because you always insist on having dessert first and then I'm too tired to make you a decent meal."

"When you put it that way I'm fine with it because I'll take the dessert in exchange for a bologna sandwich anytime." Liz rolled her eyes as she continued through the house. She liked the living room and dining room, but didn't spend a lot of time looking feeling that the master bedroom and bathroom were more important. She walked up the wooden staircase and spotted the two guest bedrooms and a small guest bathroom, or at least what she hoped was the guest bathroom. At the end of the hall she saw the master bedroom and nearly died at the site of the walk in closet.

"If you don't buy this house then I'm buying it because I'm in love. This closet is the size of my entire bedroom, I don't even have enough clothes to go in here!" Punk laughed as he leaned against the door frame. She came back out of the closet with a frown on her face. "We've got a problem, I'm not seeing a master bathroom because that tub at the end of the hall isn't going to cut it for me."

"You didn't look hard enough. I knew if I was looking at houses you wanted big closets and a big tub. I knew the specifics and I always deliver. Follow me please." Punk walked back into the closet and Liz was confused because she hadn't seen a tub in there. Sure enough there was a door she had ignored that led to the master bath. Punk opened the door and moved aside so she could approve of the master bathroom. Liz walked in and instantly smiled. Punk had a bubble bath complete with rose petals and candles ready for her. She felt Punk's arms wrap around her waist and let out a contented sigh.

"Is this another thing that would ruin your hard ass reputation?" Punk laughed raising his eyebrows.

"Yes it is. Here's the thing, you should probably stop talking and test it out before it's freezing. I didn't expect you to spend so much time looking over the details of the kitchen and Colt finished up two minutes before we got here, so you should probably take advantage while it's still warm."

"This is sweet and all, but it's kind of weird to jump in a random tub."

"Well how else are you going to be able to give me your approval? Did I mention there are Jacuzzi jets? My tub puts your claw foot tub to shame."

"Your tub?"

"Okay I already bought the house because I'm impatient and a little rash in the decision making process. When I see something I like I set out to get it. Why else do you think I showed up at the hospital that night?"

"You told me you were worried about Wade, something told me that was a line of bullshit."

"Well I was slightly worried because I saw what happened, but the guy hates me over the dumbest thing and once I saw you, I wanted to get to know you. I planned on getting an in with Ging, but the injury and hospital visit made it much easier."

"Well I can't say I'm surprised over your little confession, I am quite irresistible or so I've been told."

"You love yourself a lot don't you?"

"I do, but I love my job, my friends, my family and you more." Liz winked at him as she started to undress. Punk covered his eyes with his hand, but Liz could see him peeking through his fingers. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Are you going to join me or not?"

"It wasn't part of the original plan, but if you insist. For some reason I can't say no to you!"

"I told you I'm irresistible."

"Maybe, but I think it's because you're naked and I thought ahead and got fizzy balls. I can't resist a tub with fizzy balls." Liz laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. What started out as a rough day had turned into something she hadn't expected. Liz was in love with someone who thought of her wants and needs even when she wasn't around. It was at this point that she couldn't see her life without Punk in it and she hoped that him buying a house he knew she would love was a step in the direction that he wanted the same thing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Keep adding and reviewing, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ginger was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when she realized Wade had been gone for over an hour. She let out a frustrated sigh as she tossed the magazine on the table and tried his cell phone only for it to go straight to voicemail. She should've known never to send him to the grocery store, but she really hadn't been feeling up to it and he'd been so quick to volunteer. Rather then sit and wait around for him, she decided to take a walk to the pond and feed any ducks that might be lurking around. She grabbed a few pieces of bread and slipped on her shoes before walking out the back door heading toward the path to the pond.<p>

Ginger sat on the bench close to the pond and pulled her legs up under her resting her hands on her growing stomach. She loved sitting by the pond during the spring and summer months and always hoped for an extra cold winter so that it would freeze over enough to skate on. The landscaping of the house was one of the few things that her and Wade agreed on with the house and she loved it so much she gave up her argument about the small kitchen. She closed her eyes taking in the sounds of nature and groaned when she heard her phone ring. Figuring it was Liz with bad news, she made it a point to answer.

"Where are you?"

"I'm out by the pond, where have you been? I gave you a grocery list of five things top and it shouldn't take you over an hour to get everything."

"Can you please meet me in the driveway."

"Why do you need me to come out to the driveway? You shouldn't have more then three bags, I think you can handle carrying them all in."

"Ginger, love, for once in your life just please do what I ask you to do and don't put up a fight about it."

"What are you talking about? I never…"

"Love, please, just this once. I'll tell you what, I'll meet you halfway." Ginger sat up from the bench and hung up the phone as she headed back up the path towards the house. It wasn't like Wade to act like this, so she didn't know what he was up to. As she reached the end of the path and could see the house, she saw Wade waiting patiently for her by the back door. He began to walk towards her until they met up with one another and he reached for her hand. Ginger took his hand and followed him to the driveway to see a black Mustang GT edition.

"So this is what took you so long. Seeing it's my dream car I'll forgive you as long as you let me drive." Ginger let go of his hand and headed toward the drivers seat.

"Not so fast! You can drive it, but we need to go somewhere first and this location requires my driving expertise."

"Well I guess I don't have a choice, but you better live up to your promise and let me drive or I'll never give into your demands again." Wade shook his head as he walked over and opened the passenger side door, holding it open while Ginger got in, and then headed over to the drivers side. Wade backed out of the driveway and turned left with a grin on his face.

"I know that grin, you're up to something. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there, just relax and enjoy the ride." Wade placed his right hand on Ginger's thigh and she smiled to herself as she looked out the window.

After driving for almost a half hour, Wade stopped the car and Ginger looked around and didn't see anything that special.

"Wade, where are we? All I see is tall grass everywhere, can you explain please."

"Rather then providing an explanation, how about you just take my hand and follow me. Just trust me, the outcome is better then you think."

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice in the matter, so let's go." Ginger got out of the car and Wade once again reached for her hand before taking the lead. They walked for almost ten minutes on a rocky path before finally stopping by an over sized oak tree. Beneath it was a blanket with flowers and a place setting for two.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Probably without the pregnancy brain I would remember, but I don't even know what the date is Wade." Wade let out a laugh.

"Well today marks three years to the day that I first laid eyes on you. I'll never forget that day." Ginger's face lit up when he mentioned it as she sat down on the blanket and accepted her glass of sparkling cider.

"Oh my God how could I forget that day, I'm surprised you remembered."

"I will never forget the day I met the woman of my dreams. You're the only woman who was able to tame me of my wild womanizing ways and you had me cooperating willingly. I worshipped you then and I still worship you now." Wade took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it.

"Well you couldn't resist a fiery red head singing "Back in the USSR". I'm pretty sure the only reason you asked for my number was because you thought I was Russian."

"I did not think you were Russian, your accent was not as convincing as you thought it was and Liz blew your Anna Marzanov cover because she was drunk and kept yelling Ginger until you finally got angry and knocked her off her bar stool."

"I almost forgot about knocking her off that bar stool. The idiot just laid there and laughed and Stephen helped her up. I still don't know why that relationship didn't work out, but she's happy now and that's all that matters."

"You were both pretty drunk, she was drunk enough that she felt no pain. You were drunk enough that I probably could've slept with you that first night."

"No you would've never gotten that lucky and I probably wasn't as drunk as you thought I was. Who would've thought three years later we'd be married with a kid on the way. Kind of crazy when you think about how far we've come."

"Indeed it is crazy, but you know what, I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Ginger just as much today as I did the first night I saw you." Wade smiled when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. The kiss became deeper until Ginger jumped back putting her hand on her stomach. Wade immediately began to panic thinking something was wrong.

"Ginger what is it? Do we need to get to a hospital?" Ginger just looked up at him and smiled grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly.

"Everything is fine, just apparently someone already feels the need to interrupt us. I'm thinking it's a boy the way these kicks are."

"A future footballer for the Manchester team, that wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Wade, this child is going to be born in America, so he'd be a soccer player and the sport of soccer is borderline gay, so that's out. I'd settle for rugby."

"Rugby would be alright too, unless it's a girl. She won't be playing anything, she'll be locked in her room until she's approximately 30, and perhaps I'll let her out at 28 for good behavior."

"Oh God bless this child if it's a girl, we'll be getting on your bad side with all the rules I'll help her break. Then again if she's anything like I was as a teenager we won't have a thing to worry about. It was when I was in my 20s that I got a little crazy, or should I say Anna got crazy."

"You're alter ego did make things fun in the bedroom. What are the chances I'll see her again?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky sooner then you think as long as we can leave soon and you let me drive at high speeds down the highway."

"Absolutely not, you'll drive the speed limit."

"Come on Wade! Don't be so boring, just let me open her up one time, I promise not to go faster then 110."

"I don't feel comfortable with it, but I know you won't listen to a word I say, so whatever. Just please be careful, we don't need to end up in an accident and keep in mind you're pushing five months." Ginger smiled and quickly helped Wade clean up the picnic before heading back to her dream car. She managed to hit 120 on the way home and she loved the feeling. It made her feel like she was 23 again when she bought her first mustang. That was the same year she met Wade and he changed her life for the better. When they got home, Ginger went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Wade followed her to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools leaning against the counter and staring at her.

"What?" Ginger noticed the smirk on his face and knew what he wanted, but couldn't resist messing with him a little bit.

"Have I told you lately just how beautiful you are?"

"You tell me at least once a day, this marks three times today. Speaking of today, thank you, it was sweet and special and just what we needed with you going back to work and me going off with Liz. I must say this is the first romantic gesture you've pulled off in a while. I don't count the wedding and the time before that would be when this baby was made. Seeing there's no way we can make any other ones, I'm willing to forget about my not so flattering baby bump and give into you. You deserve it and besides that I'm at that point in the pregnancy."

"You're at what point?"

"Obviously you haven't been reading the books I've bought. There's a certain point where a pregnant woman wants sex, a lot of it, and I'm at that point. Take it or leave it!" Ginger smirked as she put her glass in the sink and started for the stairs. Wade snuck up behind her and scooped her up, which caused Ginger to squeal, but once she realized what he was doing, she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck looking deep into his green eyes and a smirk graced her lips. Wade carried her to their master bedroom and took his time teasing and pleasing her. When he finally entered her, her release was immediate as she clawed at his back and kissed him hard on the lips. Ginger felt herself go a second time minutes later before Wade finally let himself go. They laid beside each other and as usual he pulled her close to him as he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Ginger. I know I say that a lot, but it's only because I truly love you and sometimes I still can't believe you picked me." Ginger smiled as she turned to face him. His hand stroked her back as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too and by all means say I love you as many times as you want because I'll never get tired of hearing it. You are more amazing then you'll ever give yourself credit for and I'm reminded every morning when I wake up next to you that I made the right choice." Wade kissed her forehead and she snuggled against his chest as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**A late night/early morning update...Thanks to the add/reviews from wertzy and gingysnaps...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After testing out the tub, which Liz approved of, Punk surprised Liz again with a quiet dinner for two at his apartment. Shortly after dinner, Liz gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep while she was curled up to Punk watching a movie. Punk carried her back to bed and attempted to sleep, but he realized after an hour it wasn't happening. Staring at the clock he saw that it was only midnight and decided to get in an extra workout. His midnight workout turned into a workout and a run and when he came home he still wasn't tired enough to sleep, so he showered and decided to watch TV.<p>

At 4AM he was still wide awake and got a crazy idea in his head that he was sure Liz wouldn't be crazy about, but he knew she'd appreciate it in the long run. He went back to his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Liz…Liz…Elizabeth…" Punk quickly realized that waking her up was not going to be an easy task. He caught site of some exposed skin and ran his fingertips over it. She stirred slightly, but she still wasn't awake. He went back to the exposed skin, but this time made it a point to do more of a tickle motion. All he got in return was a groan and her slapping his hand away. His final attempt was him jumping on the bed and it worked, but she wasn't pleased. Liz sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she glared at him.

"Are you a five year old child? Who jumps on the bed? I should've just pushed you off, but knowing my luck you would've broken something and I would've felt guilty then."

"I apologize for my moment of immaturity, but it got you up. Come on, get out of bed, throw on some sweats and your sneakers, we've got places to be!"

"Punk you're out of your mind! It's 4:15 in the morning, it's still dark outside, the only thing I'm doing is going back to sleep." Liz laid back letting her head hit the pillows and attempted to throw the blanket over her head before Punk grabbed it and pulled it back down.

"No! Come on, I thought about this for the last fifteen minutes, let's go!"

"Fifteen minutes? Wow, you're rash decision making is worse then usual!"

"That may be the case, but I promise if you get up you'll thank me later for it."

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

"Nope!"

"You are such an evil man!" Punk grinned at her as she threw back the covers and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a T-shirt. She stumbled sleepily into the bathroom and slammed the door closed to let him know she wasn't happy about this.

Liz splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth before getting dressed. Just as she put her shirt over her head Punk knocked on the door and yelled for her to hurry up. She rolled her eyes as she put her hair on top of her head and opened the door, elbowing him as she passed through on her way to the living room. After putting on her running shoes and grabbing one of his zip up hoodies, she impatiently waited by the door for him.

"Any time now Phillip!"

"Wow, I don't ever want to hear you call me a crab ass again because you're way worse then I am! Oh and sure you can wear my sweatshirt, not like I was going to wear it or anything!"

"Well you woke me up at this ungodly hour and won't tell me what we're doing, so yes I stole your sweatshirt. This better be worth it or you'll never see it again."

"Oh boy, what was I thinking? Oh well, come on grouch!" Punk grabbed his keys and reached for her hand and was surprised that despite her hateful feelings towards him at this hour she actually gave it to him. He kissed the back of her hand and noticed a slight smile appear on her lips.

* * *

><p>The two got in his car and Liz attempted to wake up and be more cheerful. She knew he didn't deserve her being so bitchy, but he also knew how much she liked to sleep and waking her before the sun is never a good idea. Punk stopped at a bakery and got out of the car without saying anything. Liz was tired and didn't feel like guessing what he was up to or even asking, so she just went with it. Ten minutes later he came back to the car with a bag in his hand and two coffees. She had to smile because he knew the way to her heart before 9AM was caffeine.<p>

"I hope one of those is for me."

"Not unless you apologize, you've been extremely bitchy and uncooperative this morning and I'm not sure you deserve a coffee with two creams and one sugar."

"You remembered how I like my coffee! I apologize for being so bitchy and I promise not to say another word about wherever you're taking me or whatever you're up to."

"I'm sorry you said you wouldn't say another word, is that forever or just the next ten minutes? Either way I'll take it, but I should probably get the first in writing!" Liz glared at him and took her coffee. That damn smirk was spread across his lips and she couldn't resist it as she leaned across and kissed his cheek. Punk drove outside of the city and parked in a deserted lot. Liz was completely puzzled with what was going on, but she had promised not to make a complaint or ask any more questions. Punk got out of the car and Liz followed suit watching him grab a backpack from the trunk and start for a trail. Liz stayed by the car hoping that he wouldn't notice she wasn't following. She wasn't a hiker at any time of day, especially not 5AM.

"Liz, what are you doing? Let's go!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, I'm ridiculously clumsy."

"I'm aware that you're uncoordinated, but you'll be fine. Come on we don't have all day to get there." Liz let out a sigh and followed him up the path.

They hiked for twenty minutes and Liz was surprised at how easy this was despite it still being dark out, but she was ready to reach wherever they were going. Despite the occasional run, Liz never worked out, she hated to, so the hike was killing her legs.

"So I know I said I wouldn't complain and I'm not, but are we almost to your secret destination?"

"Who is the child now? Asking if we're there yet, really? We're close, probably another ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"You're complaining and that's not allowed. Suck it up Reed!" Liz rolled her eyes and kept going. She had no idea she was dating such a fitness guru and she was pretty sure this was only the beginning of the ridiculously active things he'd planned.

Finally after the ten minutes, the hike flattened out and Punk stopped by a landing and sat on a big rock motioning for Liz to join him. Liz yawned as she sat down beside him and he offered her a bottle of water and a blueberry muffin.

"How did you know blueberry muffins are my favorite?"

"I guessed. I figured when I bought you the one before you didn't seem to have any complaints, so you must like them." Punk pulled out a protein bar for himself and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for loading me up with carbs while you eat your healthy protein bar crap."

"I'm only eating this because I love them and it took me so long in the bakery because I ate like two scones!" Punk pulled her closer to him as they looked out at the still sleeping city.

"We're five minutes early, so just enjoy the view."

"That means I could've slept for another five minutes!"

"Oh get off the losing sleep thing! I'll let you nap when we get home, perhaps I'll attempt to nap too."

"It's not like you not to sleep when I'm around, what's up with that?"

"I don't know, you know my sleep pattern is unpredictable."

"You're not losing sleep over something in particular are you?"

"No Elizabeth, my thoughts did not keep me awake last night. I just wasn't tired, even after working out, going for a run and watching TV, I was awake. Anyway, look over in that direction." Liz looked over to the right where he pointed.

"What am I looking for?"

"Give it a minute, you won't be able to miss it." Liz leaned against his shoulder and watched as the sky started to turn pink and the sun slowly appeared.

"That's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. How many women have you wooed up here?"

Punk let out a laugh and scratched at his beard. "Believe what you want, but you're the first."

"Why couldn't you just tell me this is what you had planned then I wouldn't have been so mean."

"First off it wouldn't have been as special if I just came out and told you and second I doubt that you would've been nicer. I think you're kind of cute when you're grumpy, but not as cute as you are when you're smiling like you are now." Liz felt her cheeks start to blush.

"Aren't you smooth!" Punk grinned as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I have moves you haven't even seen yet." Liz's smile got even bigger as he leaned down to kiss her. She had to pinch herself just to make sure everything was really happening and it wasn't a dream. They sat cuddled together on the rock for almost a half hour watching the sun rise to its full potential and then started to pack up to head back to the car.

Punk was shoving everything into the backpack while Liz waited patiently walking around and taking pictures of her surroundings. She forgot for a moment how clumsy she was as she took in the bright blue sky and managed to trip over her own feet sending her falling to the ground face first. Punk took notice when he heard her scream and by the time he reached her she was laughing.

"I take my eyes off of you for two minutes and this happens! I didn't think your lack of coordination was that bad. Why exactly are you laughing?"

Liz stood up and brushed herself off. "I learned a long time ago if you can't laugh at yourself then there's no point in laughing at anyone else." Punk shook his head.

"Interesting, are you okay? You didn't twist or sprain anything did you?"

"I'm fine, just did a number on my hands. Oh well, more scars to tell stories about. It never fails, when I fall, I fall face first!"

"Here you take this and jump on." Punk handed her the backpack and pointed to his back.

"Absolutely not! I'm fine, I can walk."

"I'm aware you're not hurt, but we'll get back to the car a hell of a lot faster if you just jump on." Liz shook her head and started towards the trail. Punk was insistent though and picked her up anyway tossing her over his shoulder.

"This is an act of caveman proportions, please put me down."

"Me Tarzan, you Jane." Liz laughed as she gave in.

"Okay fine Tarzan, but this is incredibly uncomfortable."

"Then I guess you should've accepted my first offer. You'll live, we'll be at the car in no time."

"It was a thirty minute hike getting up there, with you carrying me it'll take forty minutes getting down."

"It was a thirty minute hike because someone, not mentioning any names, is out of shape. I'll have you back to the car in ten minutes, sooner if you stop talking." Liz rolled her eyes knowing that she wasn't going to win this one.

True to his word they were back to the car ten minutes later and he put her down pinning her against the car. The cocky "I told you so" smirk that graced his lips annoyed the hell out of Liz, but at the same time it drove her crazy.

"Good job Tarzan you got me back to the car in ten minutes like you said you would. Are you happy now? You were right, I was wrong!"

"Those are the six sweetest words you've ever said to me and I think it would be great if you said them more often."

Liz grinned, biting her bottom lip. "Don't push it!"

"So what do you say to going back to my place, grabbing a shower and taking a nap. Keep in mind we're showering at the same time, there's a water shortage."

"Is that so?"

"Okay maybe it's not in Chicago, but it's somewhere in the world and this caveman is going to do his part. What do you say Jane?"

"Oh Tarzan, for some reason I can never say no to you."

"It's the charm!"

"Nope, you mentioned sleep and I haven't had enough of it, so I'll go with that." Liz patted his cheek and reached for the door handle.

"Tell yourself what you want to, I know the truth." Liz faced him again and shook her head before leaning up and kissing him.

"Okay fine it is the charm, but the sleeping part is important too. So there, you've been right twice, can we please go now?" Punk kissed her again and opened the door before going over to the driver's side and getting in. As he started the car and headed back to his apartment, his right hand was rested on top of hers as he stroked the back of her hand. Liz leaned her head against the window and yawned. Despite not wanting to get up when he woke her, she was glad that she sucked it up. Phil Brooks was pretty amazing in the romance department doing things that Liz had only read about in books or seen in movies. She still found it hard to believe that he wanted to spend his time with her, but she was happy to have him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Good afternoon...thanks again for the adds and reviews...Enjoy the Ginger/Wade update!**

* * *

><p>Wade finished his workout and headed home to spend the evening with Ginger. He felt badly that he was away for such long hours leaving her to entertain herself, but there was a lot of training that needed to be done to prepare him for his comeback.<p>

He entered the house and dropped his gym bag by the door. "Ging, babe, I'm home." Wade listened for a minute as he kicked off his sneakers. Usually when Ginger heard him come in the door, she made a beeline for him to see how everything went, so he was surprised when there was nothing. He figured maybe she was in the tub, or out back by the pond and headed into the living room to watch the Manchester game and that's where he found her. Ginger hadn't heard him because she was stretched out on the couch eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's with headphones on. He walked over and tapped her leg getting her attention and noticed the two empty containers of Ben & Jerry's sitting on the table and grinned at her. Ginger smiled at him and removed her headphones.

"Hey babe, I didn't hear you come in. How was your workout?"

"It was fine, what is all this? Did you eat all of this ice cream?"

"No, only two and a half of the three are from today. I ate half last night before bed, so that doesn't count."

"Ginger this isn't good for you! What happened to watching what you were eating?"

"The doctor said it is perfectly fine to give into cravings and what baby wants, baby gets!" Wade grinned and shook his head taking the pint of ice cream from her and stealing a bite. He looked her over for a minute and noticed she was wearing a new outfit and the headphones she had weren't just any headphones, but Beats headphones and there were two pair, one for her and one resting on her stomach.

"Ging, are those Beats headphones? Aren't they like $300 a pair?"

"Yes, but its okay, music is good for the baby's development." He glanced down at her MP3 player and noticed Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall" was playing.

"Pink Floyd aides in baby development? That's interesting, can't say I heard the doctor say that one."

"Well this baby needs to be able to recognize good music, so I figure start them off right in the womb."

"So, I'm not harping on you, but I notice you have two sets of $300 headphones, a new outfit and that MP3 player is not the same one I bought you last Christmas. Exactly how much money did you spend today?"

"Umm…I'm not sure."

"What am I going to do with you? Honestly! It's a good thing I'm going back to work and thank goodness you'll be busy soon so that our bank account can have some time to recuperate."

"I'm sorry Wade, I got a little carried away." Wade looked at Ginger and noticed that she was content, which was hard for her to come by in the past few weeks.

"I'm just curious, did you need all of this to keep your sanity?"

"Yes I did, I tried to look into a cheaper hobby like knitting and I don't have the patience. The idea of listening to music, with amazing sound quality mind you, it's soothing and I actually feel relaxed."

"Well if all of this stuff makes you happy and puts you at ease then I don't even care what the damage was." Wade leaned over and kissed her cheek getting a smile from Ginger in return.

"The best part about my shopping spree is I bought something for you too."

"You did? I'm almost afraid to ask what it is."

"Well the deal with the headphones was you bought two pair and you got the ear buds at half price and I know you always use your iPod while you're working out, so you get a pair too. I figured it was only fair if mommy and baby have amazing sound quality then daddy should too."

"That's sweet love, but you didn't have to. I'm perfectly content with my generic headphones."

"You say that now, but put these on. You'll thank me the next time I'm bitching about something, you can put these on and forget I'm even there." Ginger smiled as Wade put them on and noticed she was right.

"I take back what I said, these are amazing."

"I knew you liked them. You have an amazing wife. When I go out with your credit card on a shopping spree I'm kind enough to think of you too."

"You didn't tell me you used my credit card! Oh well, it made you happy and a happy wife means a happy life."

"Actually, do you know what would make me really happy?"

"What's that love?"

"Chinese."

"You just ate two and a half pints of ice cream and now you want Chinese? You've got to be joking!"

"Wade, do I look like I'm kidding? Baby wants chicken and broccoli and what baby wants baby gets. Now here's the number and here's my order, thanks for doing business with us." Ginger handed Wade her phone and a piece of paper before putting her headphones back on and resting her hands on her stomach. Wade glared at her dumb founded for a minute and wondered where the hell this side of her was coming from. He debated giving into her demands, but didn't feel like dealing with her hormonal wrath, so followed through with her request. He looked at her list and realized there was enough food on it for two people and he knew better to know she'd never share her Chinese.

"Why aren't you calling? Mommy and baby are hungry! Oh and make sure you get something for yourself." Wade shook his head and dialed the number getting up from the couch. Ginger drove him crazy at times, but it was one of the things that he loved about her. He'd be worried if she didn't act so rash.


	36. Chapter 36

**This story is wrapping up shortly and you should prepare for the unexpected in the chapters to come...Keep the adds/reviews (even anonymous ones) coming...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>After a long day of publicity, Liz was exhausted. She was looking forward to going home to Punk, taking a hot shower and just relaxing for the evening. She only had two days left in Chicago and she wanted to make the most of them and spend as much time with him as possible seeing they wouldn't see each other until the beginning of June when Liz finally wrapped this book tour.<p>

Liz was surprised to find Punk's apartment empty when she got back, but decided to carry on with her plans anyway. She found a note taped to the fridge that he had gone for a bike ride with Colt and he'd be back before dinner. Taking note of the time, Liz realized she had a good 45 minutes to pull herself together. She took her time in the shower letting the jets massage her neck and back. She closed her eyes letting the hot water hit her and was startled when she heard Punk.

"Liz hurry up, other people need to shower too!" Liz rolled her eyes knowing damn well any other time he would've just invaded the shower. She peeked out from the curtain and saw him remove his shirt.

"Why exactly are you rushing me? We don't have anywhere to be."

"Yes we do."

"Since when? I asked you this morning and you said we were free for the evening."

"Yeah about that, I kind of forgot I had an appearance scheduled today." Liz growled to herself and turned off the water, grabbing a towel before she stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom.

"How do you forget about an appearance? You need an assistant!"

"I don't need an assistant, I just need to write things down." Punk smirked at her and disappeared into the bathroom. Liz sat on the edge of the bed and started to brush out her hair.

"So where is this appearance exactly?" Liz turned around to find Punk already finished standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. She never understood how guys showered so fast and Punk was quicker then most.

"Blackhawks game, I am doing the puck shootout. Isn't that fantastic?"

"Great. I'm not much of a hockey fan and I'm exhausted, so why don't you just take Colt and have a good time. I'll be here when you get back."

"You're not a hockey fan?"

"Nope, I never understood the fancy hat tricks and power play stuff. My dad watched it from time to time when I was growing up and it never peeked my interest."

"Well that's an even better reason for you to go! Watching a hockey game live is so much better then watching it on TV, which goes for baseball as well." Liz noticed the excitement on Punk's face and knew that if she stayed home he'd be like a sad kid at Christmas time that didn't get his Red Ryder BB Gun. She let out a sigh and got up to grab clothes from her bag.

"So what does one wear to a hockey game?" Liz looked up just as Punk tackled her onto the bed. Once Liz got her giggling under control, Punk kissed her and then rolled off of her using his elbow to prop himself up.

"I suggest dressing in clothes where you'll stay warm."

"It's 85 degrees out! Forget it, I don't know why I'd ask a guy what to wear."

"Ok fine, but I warned you." Liz grabbed a pair of denim capris and a pink girly shirt. Once she was dressed she noticed Punk looking at her and shaking his head.

"What? Is there an issue with what I'm wearing?"

"Umm, honestly, if we were going to dinner or anywhere but a sporting event then that pink ruffle shirt would be fine, but we're going to a hockey game. Here put this on and hurry up, we need to leave like now." Liz put on the Blackhawks shirt that he'd thrown her way and of course it was two sizes too big. She quickly grabbed a gum band and knotted the shirt so that it fit better and threw her hair into a ponytail knowing there was no way he'd give her any extra time to fix her hair. She slipped on her flip flops and grabbed one of his hats on her way out of the bedroom.

"Is this better? Am I up to hockey game dress code?" Punk smirked and opened the door instructing her to go first.

* * *

><p>Punk guided Liz to their seats and she was surprised to see they were so close to the glass, she was also surprised to see Colt. She'd heard a lot about Punk's partner in crime, but hadn't had the opportunity to meet him. Punk sat down in between Colt and Liz and started tweeting on his phone ignoring the whole introduction process, so Liz proceeded to do it herself.<p>

"Colt, I'm Liz, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah same here. Hey thanks for letting me have some buddy time with Punkers this week."

"Thanks for taking him off my hands, which you're welcome to do whenever you want." Liz caught site of Punk shaking his head out of the corner of her eye, clearly unamused at what she had said.

"Hey I didn't think to grab a sweatshirt and I didn't take your advice, so I'll be back. Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good to go." Liz raised her eyebrows and started back up the stairs toward the gift shop feeling slightly annoyed with Punk's attitude.

Colt waited until Liz was out of ear shot and turned his attention to his best friend. "Punkers, what's the deal? You didn't tell me you were bringing Liz with you, not like it matters, but you could have at least initiated the introduction."

"You two managed just fine. It was a last minute thing that I finally talked her into coming."

"Well what is the deal with you two? You've told me a lot about her, but you never mentioned what kind of relationship you have."

"I don't know, I guess it's a regular one. Since when are you into girl talk? Here's all you need to know, we've had a good week, I showed her the house and she liked it and after tomorrow we're not going to see each other for like two months, which sucks, but there's not much either of us can do." Colt looked at his buddy and noticed something different about him. Not able to hold in his thoughts he blurted them out.

"Dude you're in love aren't you?" Punk glared at Colt.

"Why don't you get on the loud speaker and let everyone know! Yes I am, she knows it and I know it and we're trying to keep it that way." Colt was in awe of his confession and nudged him getting a slight smile from Punk who felt his hard ass reputation fading.

"Did I miss something?" Liz reappeared with popcorn wearing a new sweatshirt and took notice when both guys sat up in their seats and shook their heads. Liz knew the two were up to something, but chose to ignore it and made herself comfortable.

* * *

><p>Once the game started Liz tried her best to learn without asking questions. The one thing she learned from her dad is you never ask a man questions while at a sporting event, especially one that they're into. Despite her original confusions, she was beginning to understand the game and was having a good time. When it was close to intermission, Punk went to do his thing and Liz took the opportunity to get to know Colt better.<p>

"So Colt, what exactly were you two smirking about when I came back?"

"That, that was nothing, just us being goofy, it's pretty typical."

"Would you swear on the torah that it was nothing?" Colt smirked and looked at her.

"Are you going to point out my Jewish pride too? You two have more in common then you know. I'll be honest, he just finally told me how he feels about you. I was kind of surprised because you should know Punk doesn't fall for anyone. He avoids relationships at all costs. With him traveling all the time he avoids any kind of relationship unless it's with a coworker and those have all failed epically." Liz bit her cheek unsure of how to take the information and turned her attention back to center ice where Punk was about to do the intermission shoot out. She had to smile to herself because she knew he had to try really hard to contain his excitement and keep up his public persona. All the goals he shot missed with only one coming close to going in the net.

A few minutes into the next period Punk finally came back to his seat. Liz was surprised when he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

"So how bad was I?" Liz grinned as she turned to him.

"I wouldn't shoot for a pro hockey contract anytime soon. You should probably just stick to beating up grown men for a living." Punk smiled chewing on his lip ring.

"I will agree with you on that, but it's your fault that I didn't make any of those shots."

"Come again? You held the stick and guided the puck, I had nothing to do with it."

"Granted I had control over the physical part of it, but you didn't even bother to kiss me for good luck."

"Punk I don't think even my lips could've helped you out there, Colt's might have though." Punk smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Liz was slightly caught off guard at the very public display, but at the same time she felt the usual butterflies flutter. She realized it didn't matter to him who saw that they were together, he was happy with her either way.

"I'm glad I talked you into coming tonight. If you think this is fun, just wait until the Cubs are in town."

"I'm glad I came with you and I must say hockey is much more exciting in person and not that hard to follow. I mean a hat trick is just a player getting three goals in the same game and it's a rare feat. Oh and power plays happen when one team has an extra man on the ice while the other has one in the penalty box." Punk looked at her slightly impressed, but curious where she got all of this information from.

"Were you asking Colt questions during intermission? Honestly I'm surprised you haven't asked me a question all night."

"Colt and I talked about other things, but no I texted Ginger. She loves hockey, dated Malkin for a while before she met Wade. As far as the questions, I learned at a young age not to interrupt a man while the game is on."

"Ging dating Evgeni? I didn't realize she was a Pens fan. How did that end?"

"Long story short Evgeni liked Anna's company more then Ginger's, so she ended things before they really started."

"Who the hell is Anna?"

"Someone you'll never meet, but if you behave yourself I might let you meet Karina later."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have absolutely no objections to any of it." Liz shook her head, laughing, and tapped the brim of Punk's hat. He readjusted it shrugging his shoulders and took her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it. Punk held Liz's hand for the rest of the game, which she was beyond happy about because his big hands were warm as usual and they were slowly warming up her cold ones. She hated that she had to get on a plane in two days and she would have to say goodbye. As they left the stadium to head home, she did her best to push the thought out of her mind in an effort to make the most of the time they had.


	37. Chapter 37

**Another update, sorry it's so late in the day...Keep adding and reviewing, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Ginger enjoyed her Chinese and Wade enjoyed seeing her happy, but then they both remembered they had separate flights to catch in two days and needed to pack.<p>

Wade gathered up the luggage from the guest room. He used a large leather duffle bag while Ginger needed not one, but two pieces of rolling luggage. Wade put the luggage on their bed and started to sort through his own stuff while Ginger rummaged through her closet.

"Ging, are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yeah, it's a great opportunity and it'll be a lot of fun being with Liz."

"That's not what I asked, are you physically sure you're up to this?"

"Wade I'm carrying a baby, it's not like I have a life threatening disease. It'll be fine, Liz herself told you if she senses that I'm getting tired and I can't handle it she's sending me back on the first flight to Portland. Besides I'm only doing this for a month and a half and then I'll be home for the remainder of the pregnancy. How difficult can it really be? I'm just dressing Liz for appearances, nothing I don't already do on a regular basis. God knows she has no fashion sense!" Wade put his clothes on the bed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"It's quite ironic all these years I've tried to convince you not to worry about me and here I am worrying about you. I finally get why you're always so concerned."

"Well it's nice to know you care so much, but really I'll be in good hands. Liz is already trying to plan a baby shower and I've had to remind her several times that there's no rush, we have five months until he or she even arrives." Ginger kissed Wade's hand and wondered back into her closet grabbing an armful of things.

"Love, you know I don't think you're going to need all of that. Would you like some help?"

"That might not be such a bad idea. I don't know what to pack and I've never been away from home for two months, so I don't even know how much to pack."

"Well dear there are places to do your laundry where you're going, so there's no need to take all this. I recommend splitting this pile you have in half and going from there." Ginger nodded and started sorting through everything. This process was a lot more overwhelming then she thought it would be and she just hoped working alongside Liz wouldn't be the same way. Even though she had just started, she plopped down on the bed and got on twitter. Wade shook his head when he looked at her and smirked.

"You're giving up already?"

"No I'll get back to it, eventually. I need a social media break, see what's going on in the world."

"I love that you look to twitter to see what the worldly news is." Ginger ignored what he said and flipped through her timeline. Things were pretty boring until she came across a tweet from TMZ that read "WWE Champ, author, just friends?" Ginger took a breath and clicked on the link hoping for Liz and Punk's sake that their privacy wasn't compromised. Sure enough there was an article complete with photos of the two getting cozy at the Blackhawks game.

"Shit!"

"What, is Snooki having twins?"

"Is everything a joke to you? I need to call Liz and let her know about this before she finds out from someone else."

"What's going on? Punk isn't cheating on her is he?"

"No, but that privacy they both wanted has just been thrown out the window because they're idiots." She handed the phone to Wade and he saw Punk and Liz looking cozy and dreamy eyed. He was surprised that Punk looked so genuine with Liz, but he still hated him.

"What's the big deal? Our relationship is out in the open and no one bothers us."

"Wade, I love you, but women worship Punk in a different way then they worship you. I personally would never go for a guy like Punk, but some girls can't resist the bad boy persona. What doesn't help is that Liz isn't just a normal person anymore. She's gradually coming into the spotlight with her book coming out. This book tour is going to be hell for her. Between his ring rat fans and the media buzz, she'll never want to write another book again."

"Punk's fans surely aren't that crazy, are they?"

"I wouldn't put it past one of them to do something rash."

"Well while you're telling Elizabeth about her privacy ending, you can add that you're not working for her because I will not have you put in danger."

"I'll make my own decisions thank you and I'm going with her. Pregnant or not, I've always been better at defending myself then she is. She needs me now more then ever, so get over yourself." Wade opened his mouth to protest, but Ginger stormed out of the room with her phone in hand.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Liz was exhausted when they got home from the game, she hadn't objected to the foreplay that was currently in progress. Things were just starting to heat up and move to the next phase when her phone rang. She knew by the ring tone that is was Ginger. Punk also knew it was Ginger and protested Liz answering the phone, especially now.<p>

"Let it go to voicemail, you can call her later."

"What if something happened? I hate that she's calling right now too, but I need to answer or she'll keep calling!" Punk let out a sigh and rolled off of her.

"Make it quick please!" Liz shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Ging, it's kind of late, can this wait until tomorrow?"

"No it can't. Have you checked your twitter?"

"I've been kind of busy, in the middle of something, I don't have time for twitter right now."

"Well I suggest you take a minute from your teenage make-out session and look at it, specifically TMZ."

"Why do I need to check TMZ? What is Snooki having twins?"

"What the hell? You and Wade both are so wrapped up in Snooki, stop watching Jersey Shore! Listen, I suggest you look at it and get a hold of your publisher because you'll need extra security on this tour."

"Okay now you're just freaking me out. Was there a death threat sent to me that I haven't heard about? Why can't you just tell me?"

"I'll tell you, but you can see the photographic proof as well. Your romance with Punk is out in the open. There's an article on TMZ complete with photos of you two at the Blackhawks game looking quite cozy. You need to prepare yourself for the crazy fans and the media buzz. I hope you're ready to get a dozen questions thrown your way about your relationship rather then your book." Liz pinched the bridge of her nose not sure how to think or feel about the possible turmoil that was about to come her way. She hung up the phone without even saying goodbye and let out a deep breath. Punk didn't know what the phone call was about and for the time being he didn't care. He slipped his arms around her waist and attempted to pull her close to him, but she pushed him aside and got up off the bed with her phone still in her hand.

"What was that about? A minute ago you were ready and willing and now you're just going to push me aside. What's going on?" Liz ran a hand through her hair and felt tears forming in her eyes. She tossed her phone on the bed beside him.

"That's what's going on. I apologize that I'm not in the mood anymore, but my privacy is no more, so I'm slightly upset and humiliated about it." Liz threw on a T-shirt and walked out of the bedroom. Punk looked at the phone and saw the article and rolled his eyes before throwing on his shorts and going after her. Liz was standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water on the counter and her arms were crossed over her chest. She quickly wiped away the stray tears that had escaped her eyes when she noticed Punk had followed her into the kitchen.

"What is the big deal about this?"

"You're seriously asking me that? You of all people, who knows what it's like to have to deal with people 24/7 regardless if you want to, are asking me what the big deal is that my private life has been put on display for everyone to see."

"It takes some getting used to, but you'll be fine. You've already been asked about us on national television and we've been all over Chicago together, it was only a matter of time until people realized we weren't just buddies."

"I realize that it was only a matter of time before our relationship came out, but now is not the right time for that to happen."

"Well regardless if it's the right time or not, it happened. You can't stop the dirt sheets from publishing their findings."

"Do you realize how bad this is going to suck for me? I just started a book tour and for the next month and a half people are going to be asking me questions about you rather then my book. This might be something normal for you, but it's horrible for me. I've worked my entire life to get to where I am now and the past two years I had to kick and scream until I got a book deal. It's finally happening, but no one will give a damn because you pulled that stunt at the game." Liz regretted saying the words as soon as she said them and she could see the hurt and angry expression on Punk's face. He was trying his damndest to make her feel better about this situation and she was too upset to listen.

"Wow, I thought you were different then all the other women I've dated, but no you're exactly the same. I understand what you're going through, you're forgetting that a month ago some very private family details were put on display for the world to know and I may not have handled it the right way in the beginning, but I turned to you to help me through it. I hoped you'd do the same thing, but obviously you'd rather blame me for this then realize it was my relationship that was exposed as well." Liz didn't know what to say as she hopped off the counter and headed back towards the bedroom. She was even angrier now, but this time at herself. Punk was only trying to help and she was destroying everything, something she did on a regular basis. The crying, anger and exhaustion hit her all at once and she sat on the floor pulling her knees to her chest as she tried her best to calm down and steady her breathing. Liz had just started to calm down when she noticed Punk sitting on the floor beside her. He handed her a box of tissues and she took them as she wiped her tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry I blamed all of this on you. You're just trying to help and I'm doing what I do best, pushing people away and shutting down."

"It's partly my fault, I should've controlled myself at the game, but I couldn't resist. I'm in love with you Liz and I don't care who knows about it." Liz turned to meet his eyes and couldn't resist smiling a little.

"I love you too, but I'm the one who has to deal with your crazy fans!"

"They're not that bad, are they?"

"Umm, yeah when Ging and I went to Raw, there were some crazies and that was just in one city. Oh well, nothing some extra security won't fix and what the hell it'll make me feel like I'm an important person." Punk let out a laugh and took her hand.

"You are an important person, to me at least."

"You're so cheesy it's adorable!"

"I'm trying to be genuine here, but you're right it did sound cheesy. Why don't we get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I'm beyond that point, so yes, sleep sounds fantastic." Punk got up and pulled Liz to her feet pressing a kiss to her lips before laying down in bed beside her. Liz loved the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms and hated that tomorrow was the last night she'd sleep beside him for almost two months. Forgetting the thought of their pending distance, she noticed Punk's steady breathing knowing that for once he had fallen asleep before her. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep herself.


	38. Chapter 38

**I just updated a little bit ago, but I'm feeling generous and bored, so everyone benefits with another update :) This one is extra long with both Ginger/Wade and Punk/Liz having to say goodbye :/ Thank me by adding and reviewing! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Liz got up early the next morning and slipped out of bed deciding to leave Punk sleep. She looked at her phone and noticed a slew of texts and voicemails from what seemed like everyone who knew her. She made the irrational decision to ignore all of them for the time being deciding she'd deal with the issue at hand tomorrow. Her heart sank a little as she was reminded that today was her last day with Punk in Chicago. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she wanted to do something special for the two of them and decided to start with dinner. Getting out of bed she threw on her yoga pants and a sweatshirt before throwing her hair into a messy bun and stealing one of Punk's hats. Liz tiptoed quietly out into the living room where she put on her shoes and a big pair of sunglasses. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her disguise wasn't the best, but not so bad for throwing it together last minute. Before she left, she scribbled a note for Punk and stuck it to the fridge.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginger laid in bed staring at the clock. It was just after 8, but she wasn't ready to get up. After her talk with Liz, Wade had apologized to her and she accepted however, there was still something that irritated her about him. She understood that he was concerned about both her and the baby's well being, but he had no right to tell her what she should or shouldn't be doing. She might have changed her name for him, but she was still her own person and she was bound to do the things she wanted to.<p>

Wade was wide awake knowing that Ginger had been up for some time. Even though she had accepted his apology, he knew she still hadn't fully forgiven him. Today was their last day together until June and the last thing he wanted was for her to get on a plane feeling upset with him over something petty. Deciding he needed to fix the situation, he got out of bed and grabbed his clothes to get dressed. Wade pulled his shirt over his head and noticed Ginger still hadn't moved. He rolled his eyes, it didn't matter how long he knew her there were still some days he'd never understand her, or any other woman for that matter.

"Ging, are you awake?" Ginger wasn't in the mood to talk and odds were they'd argue, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Wade took notice to her ignoring his question and shook his head. He left the room making his way downstairs and wrote her a quick note that he left on the coffee table before leaving. Ginger heard the door close and became further irritated assuming he was on his way to another two hour workout. She figured today being their last day together for almost two months, he'd spend it with her, but then she took into account how she was acting. Feeling frustrated, Ginger got out of bed and headed for the shower. If Wade was going out, she was too.

* * *

><p>Liz was gone for almost two hours, but she had managed to get everything she needed to make it a memorable night. She smiled to herself thinking of the reaction she might get from Punk over the new one shouldered black dress she had bought. It was tight, it was short and the undergarments she bought for it would be sure to please as well. When Liz walked in, she found Punk laying on the couch reading.<p>

"Where have you been? That's a cute little disguise, how did that work for you?"

"No one bothered me, I got a few curious glances, but everyone seemed to ignore it. Anyway, I have been out, shopping."

"More shopping? You're going to need a new suitcase for all the clothes you've bought this week."

"Well someday that huge closet will be half mine, so I need cute clothes to put in it. I'm making pasta for dinner with veggies and homemade alfredo sauce." Liz made her way into the kitchen and Punk followed leaning in the entrance.

"You're making dinner? I thought we were going out?"

"Well it's up to you, but I was thinking this morning and thought maybe for once you'd like a decent meal that isn't juice!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Anyway, I probably should've gone while you were out, but there are a few things I need to take care of. I won't be long though, I promise."

"Take your time because you're stuck with me all evening!" Liz smiled when she saw Punk smirk, shaking his head. Punk kissed her goodbye before heading out and Liz put away the groceries and hung up her dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. As much as she didn't want to, she started packing hoping that Punk wasn't right on the extra suitcase. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed to get all of her things back into the large rolling luggage she had brought. Once she was finished, she decided to relax and take a nap. To make sure she didn't oversleep, she set an alarm on her phone before snuggling up with a pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>When Ginger finished in the shower, she took her time getting ready and was surprised to hear Wade come back home. After getting dressed, Ginger headed downstairs to see what the deal was. She found Wade in the kitchen putting away groceries and wasn't sure what was going on.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you're awake, now go back to bed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm in the middle of something, so go back to bed and I'll be up in ten minutes or so." Ginger opened her mouth to protest, but figured there was no point in wasting her breath because he wasn't paying attention anyway. She went back upstairs and went over to their bed throwing pillows around as she made the bed. When the last pillow was put in place, she climbed back into bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Thoughts circled through her head, the main one being since when did she let Wade tell her what to do? She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and headed back towards the stairs only to find Wade standing on the landing with a tray in his hands. She felt like a complete jerk, here he was doing something nice to make up for their argument, and she was too wrapped up in herself. Rather then saying anything, she headed back towards the bedroom and sat on the bed. Wade had followed behind her and sat the tray over her lap. Ginger stared at the food before her and then at Wade, back at the food, then at Wade.

"I'm sorry I've been so bitchy, but…"

"You don't have to explain love. I know your hormones are all over the place right now and besides that I need to listen to you better. I'm sorry I tried to tell you what to do, you are your own person and you're capable of making good decisions. I know Liz needs you right now and I know you want to get out of this house, but I'm still going to worry about you every step of the way. We've been through so much over the last few months, I don't want to deal with another heartbreak."

"Wade please stop worrying so much. You were at the last doctor's appointment and everything is developing fine with this baby. I'm in the second trimester, so we're halfway there. I promise you I'll take care of myself and you know Liz won't let me slack on that either. We'll be okay, well after we eat breakfast." Ginger smiled and touched Wade's cheek. He put his hand over hers caressing it before he kissed it. The two sat in bed and ate breakfast together before deciding to take a walk around the grounds. Neither one of them was looking forward to their time apart, but they'd done it before and knew they could do it again.

* * *

><p>Liz jumped up at the sound of her alarm feeling her heart race at the shock of shooting out of bed. She took a few minutes to calm down before heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Punk still wasn't back, so she decided to break out her laptop and jot down some more plot ideas that had come to mind through the week. Before getting started, she checked her email and noticed that everyone that she hadn't responded to that left a text or voicemail had resorted to emailing her. She groaned at the fifty two new messages that appeared on her screen, most of them were from either her publisher or her mother. Liz hadn't talked to her parents about her personal life because she knew that always led to "bringing home boyfriend" and she didn't think that her or Punk were ready for that yet. She knew she was in for it as she opened the first email from her mom and shockingly found a calm response.<p>

"Elizabeth, I'm slightly disappointed that you didn't tell us you were dating such a charming looking young man, but I know you've been very busy with your book. I also know we don't talk a lot about your personal life, and while I respect that, I hope from now on you give me a heads up. I heard about this one from Carol at Bunco night and had to play it off like I knew all about it, thank God for Google! Anyway, it's obvious you're both very busy, but based on those photos from the TMZ site he looks like he makes you very happy and your father and I hope to meet him soon. Dad prefers during baseball season because he's a sports fan. Call us soon! Love Mom."

"Wow! If I would've known it would be that painless…"

"What's painless?" Liz shook her head and closed her computer screen before making eye contact with Punk.

"Ahh…nothing, just something about the second book." Punk noticed Liz was rubbing her earlobe, something she did when she was nervous.

"Interesting, you know what else is interesting? I've noticed that when you're nervous or hiding something you rub your earlobe like you're doing right now." Liz quickly realized what she was doing and dropped her hand from her ear.

"Okay fine, you caught me. I currently have a phone full of voicemails and texts and an email inbox that now has fifty one new emails. I know I should reply to all these people now, but I don't want to. Anyway, when you creeped in here, I was reading an email from my mom, which I expected was going to be much worse then it was."

"Why would an email from your mom be a bad thing?"

"Well I don't really like to talk about my personal life with my mother. She some how talks me into bringing home whatever guy I'm seeing and invites the entire family to meet him and it never turns out well. I don't think either one of us is ready to meet the parents, so I didn't tell her about you."

"We've been together for a few months and you didn't tell your parents?"

"I know it wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but no worries, Carol the gossip Queen from Bunco mentioned it and my mother Googled you." Punk raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well meeting your mother will be that much more interesting. Hopefully she didn't read the Wikipedia page."

"She probably did, but don't worry, we'll get there when we get there. We're both busy right now and she gets that, so we're off the hook for now. I'm not sure how long I can keep her that way though."

"I'll look forward to it because if your mother is anything like you then what isn't there to love?" Liz smiled and felt her cheeks blush. She didn't understand how he still had the ability to make her blush, but she liked it. Punk kissed the top of her head as he headed back to the bedroom. He made sure Liz hadn't followed him as he took off his sweatshirt taking the bag from the jewelry store and stashing it in his top drawer. He noticed her suitcase was packed and let out a sigh hating that she had to leave and that he still had to pack his own bag. Luckily his flight wasn't until the early evening, so he'd have plenty of time to do it after dropping Liz off at the airport. He stripped down to his boxers and headed for the shower.

* * *

><p>Ginger sat on the edge of the bed folding her clothes and packing to go away with Liz. Wade was leaning in the doorframe of the bathroom watching Ginger stare into space and fold clothes.<p>

"What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing." Ginger said as she directed her attention to Wade.

"I just watched you fold and unfold the same pair of socks at least five times."

Ginger sighed and balled up the socks and threw them in the suitcase. "I'm sorry, it's just a huge change. I'm used to you leaving but now all of a sudden I am leaving and I have a kid in me. My hormones are running wild and I don't know what to do." Tears started to flow over her eyelids and down her cheeks. Wade crossed the bedroom and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Look it's a lot of change for both of us and it will be hard. I won't try to sugarcoat this because that isn't how we do it." Wade pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We'll get through this like we always have, just take it one day at a time."

"I know, but it's so hard for me right now, I'm a mess." Ginger cried into his chest as Wade patted her back

"I know it is, love. I know but it will all work out. You won't be like this forever."

Ginger looked up and smiled. "I know it isn't. I really hate being like this and putting you through more stress. This is the last thing you need."

"I don't mind. I understand that this is such a huge shock to you and that you are going through a lot. I'm sure soon I'll even be sleeping on the couch more."

Ginger pulled away and slapped him playfully. "Starting with tonight?" She said with a smile.

"You have to work harder to get rid of me on our last night together for a while."

"Wow, way to kill what little happiness I was feeling."

"Let's get packed and get some dinner. I know you bought a ton of new blu rays the other day, so we might as well settle in and watch one"

Ginger smiled and they both went back to packing so they could get past all the work and finally hang out together. It wasn't long before Ginger was sitting on top of her suitcase yelling for Wade to come zip it up.

"How in the hell do you think you are going to carry this?"

"It's not heavy, it's just bulky." Wade just shook his head and smiled. He knew deep down that no matter if the suitcase was heavy or not Ginger would find a way to get it where it had to go. He zipped up the suitcase and lifted Ginger off the top of it.

"What's for dinner?"

"Really? You're asking the pregnant girl to pick?"

"Forget it, I'm calling Anthony's. What do you want, or should I ask what you don't want?"

"You're on thin ice! We are hungry for spaghetti with meatballs and a slice of pepperoni."

"Go pick a movie. I'll call and finish here before running to go get it."

They stayed up for most of the night, both not wanting it to end knowing that it was the last time they would see each other for a while.

* * *

><p>Liz finished checking and responding her emails and realized it was already 4:30. She put away her laptop and got everything she needed out to make dinner. She was in the middle of chopping vegetables and noticed Punk out of the corner of her eye dressed in dark jeans and a black dress shirt. Granted she had bought a dress for their dinner date, but she never expected him to dress up in return, but he looked good, so she didn't mind. Punk walked into the kitchen and rolled up his sleeves before rubbing his hands together.<p>

"What can I help with?"

"Nothing, I have everything under control."

"Do you know how rare it is that a man offers to help in the kitchen? You should probably take the offer. Besides, it's not fair for you to do all the work."

"Okay fine, if you insist. You can finish cutting all these vegetables and I'll get started on the sauce."

"I'll cut the vegetables and the sauce can wait. It's still early, why don't you go change into that dress I saw in my closet."

"Damnit that was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Liz, calm down, I've learned that just because it looks one way on a hanger doesn't mean that's how it looks on the woman who wears it. I have a feeling it'll be much tighter and shorter. Besides I don't want to be the only one dressed up." Liz started towards the bedroom, but stopped in the kitchen entrance.

"You didn't have to dress up, but you do clean up nice." She took out her hair clip and headed to get ready. Liz was quick to get ready and did so in record time only taking thirty minutes to do her hair, make-up and perfect her outfit making sure that is clung tightly in all the right places. When she was happy, she headed back towards the kitchen feeling the butterflies in her stomach in full effect. She let out a deep breath and peeked around the corner to see Punk sautéing the vegetables in a pan.

"Everything is done, just need you to work you magic with the alfr…wow…umm, you…wow!"

"I'll take that as a good reaction." Liz smiled as she grabbed another pot from the cupboard and started making the homemade alfredo sauce.

Twenty minutes later they sat down to eat. It took a while, but Punk finally found his voice again.

"You're great at making bologna sandwiches, but this is delicious. What is in this sauce?"

"Seriously? You watched me make it!"

"I'll admit I watched you, I didn't notice you making anything, but I noticed you in that dress."

"Well I'm glad to know it was money well spent."

"Well I don't know there's something not right about it, like something missing." Punk got up from the table and went back to the bedroom.

"Phillip nothing else is fitting in this dress!" Liz didn't know what he was up to, but pushed it aside continuing to eat.

"Okay, umm, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Don't be difficult, work with me. I planned on doing this a different way, but you distracted me with that dress, so I couldn't focus." Liz really didn't know what he was talking about, but covered her eyes with her hand.

"Does this work?"

"I don't know, are you peeking?"

"No, I promise." Liz sat with her hand covering her eyes for what seemed like five minutes. She was starting to get impatient when he finally took her hand.

"Okay don't open your eyes yet, just listen first. I got you something that I hope you like because if you don't it's on Colt and Cassie. You're very special to me and I love you more then I love myself, which you know is a lot. This week has been amazing and I really hate that we're going to be apart, but I'm hoping this will remind you that I'm thinking of you at any time of day. God no, that was extremely cheesy, let me start over. What I meant to say was…"

"Punk, you're fine, it wasn't cheesy, it was beautiful."

"Are you just saying that so I stop talking?"

"No…okay maybe yes…I like hearing all the nice things, but I'd like to uncover my eyes."

"Give me a second." Liz felt him open her hand placing a box in her palm, "Okay, go ahead." Liz uncovered her eyes and looked at the box before smiling at Punk. She took the lid off and inside was a white gold Cartier open bracelet. Her jaw dropped and she put a hand over her mouth to cover her surprise.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful."

"So you like it then?"

"Are you kidding, I love it!" Liz took it out of the box and went to put it on pausing when she noticed it was engraved. She read the words _Distance means so little when someone means so much_ and felt the tears spring free. Punk moved to the seat beside her handing her a tissue.

"This was not the reaction I was hoping for."

"I'm sorry, I just really hate this. I don't even think we've been apart for more then a week, two max and now it'll be two months. I don't know how Ginger and Wade do this." Punk wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek and smirked.

"They do it the same way we're going to do it, one day at a time. We'll call each other whenever we can and before you know it our waiting time will be up. Being in a different city every week will help the time pass trust me!" Liz nodded as he pulled her onto his lap.

"So we have sixty five days to go, are you sure we can do it?"

"I've never been more sure of anything. I love you Elizabeth, forever."

"I love you too Phil, but you do realize forever is a long time right?" Phil smirked at her.

"Yeah I know how long it is, just keep in mind you have to put up with me for that long." Liz leaned forward and kissed him deeply while running her fingers across the back of his neck near his hairline. Punk responded by picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. The two capped off a memorable night by making love before falling asleep wrapped up in each other.


	39. Chapter 39

**An afternoon update...Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Liz woke up just before six the next morning and groaned for herself knowing she had to get to the airport. Her flight was scheduled to depart at eight and she still had to shower and find room in her luggage to pack a few extra things. Punk was still sleeping soundly, so she slipped out of his grasp to grab a quick shower. Once she was finished, she put on her comfortable clothes that she preferred to wear for flying and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.<p>

After she finished eating, Punk was surprisingly still asleep. He was originally supposed to take her to the airport, but she decided to take the El train and leave him sleep. Besides that she hated the idea of saying goodbye for two months. After gathering up her luggage, she pressed a kiss to his temple and wrote him a quick note before she left the apartment already feeling on the verge of tears.

Liz arrived at the airport a little after seven and checked in, going through security and grabbing a coffee before settling in to wait for her flight to be called. To help pass the time, Liz put in her ear buds and turned on some music while she sent a text to Ginger to find out when she'd be arriving in New York.

* * *

><p>Punk woke up at 7:30 and reached for Liz. When he noticed she wasn't there, he looked at the clock and saw how late it was. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes he had worn the night before. On his way through the living room, he caught site of a note on the fridge. He already knew it was Liz's poor attempt to say goodbye and he refused to accept it as he threw on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.<p>

At 7:45, Punk slammed his hand against the steering wheel. Of all days for there to be road work, it just had to be today. He felt doubt creep up on him and quickly pushed it aside refusing to give up. He was determined to see Liz before she left and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in his way. He thought for a minute and decided that it was only a ten minute run from where he was to O'Hare. It was insane for him to even think of it, but he was crazy in love. He turned off the car and got out of the car and started running. Punk ignored all the looks and people yelling and just stayed focused.

* * *

><p>Liz finished her coffee and got up to throw away her cup. She glanced at her phone and knew they'd be calling her flight to board any minute. She rubbed a hand over her face feeling tired and worn out. She smiled to herself thinking if this is how she felt after one week imagine after a month, nonetheless two. Liz realized Punk was right, there was no place like home and she was already longing for it after a week. A life of traveling wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but she knew she had to make the most of it. Just then the boarding call came for her flight and she got up from her seat and grabbed her carry on. She started towards the gate when she heard her name. Liz turned around to see Punk running towards her.<p>

"Liz, wait!" Liz shook her head in disbelief of what was happening.

"Punk what are you doing?" Punk slowed his pace and took a minute to catch his breath.

"What am I doing? Why did you leave like that?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to deal with goodbye. The last thing I want to do is spend the rest of the day miserable."

"Well frankly you look pretty miserable right now even though you skipped the goodbye part." Punk took her hands in his and Liz finally felt the tears start.

"I guess I would've been miserable either way. Can I ask you why you're all sweaty and gross? It's 52 degrees today, not that hot."

"I apologize that I look disheveled, but I just ran a good three miles to get here. Of all the days you pick to leave, there was road construction, so I left my car and just ran."

"You're insane!"

"I know, I figured that out as soon as the idea popped in my head, but I'm crazy in love with you and nothing was going to get in my way to see you off, not even you being stubborn."

"I guess I owe you then."

"Oh yeah you do, but don't worry, I'll come up with the perfect way for you to pay me back." Liz smiled and wiped at the stray tears. The final boarding call for her flight came over the loud speaker and Liz felt her heart break knowing that she had to go.

"That would be me, I really have to go. I'm sorry for being stubborn and I promise never to do it again. I love you and I'll miss you every minute."

"I love you too Liz, call me as soon as you land and be safe. Don't get into to much trouble with Ginger." Punk rested his hand on Liz's cheek and stroked it with his thumb before leaning in and kissing her for what would be the last time for two months. When Liz pulled away she tried her best to be strong as she headed towards her gate, but she made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. Punk stood looking back at her with his hands in his pockets. He looked like a broken man standing there that had just lost his purpose to live. Liz managed to hold back the tears as she blew him a kiss and he sent her a wave.

Once she was on the plane, Liz put in her ear buds and rested her head against the window. It would be another two months until she saw Chicago and her love. She realized it was going to be a long sixty four days as she let the tears fall again.

* * *

><p>Ginger arrived at JFK airport just after five and grabbed a cab to the hotel. She'd briefly texted with Liz and could tell she was miserable, she understood the feeling because she was feeling the same way. Ginger arrived at the Ritz-Carlton and checked in before heading up to the room she was sharing with Liz. Usually she would object to this idea and want her own room, but she knew they needed to catch up and tonight wasn't a good night for either of them to be alone. She got on the elevator and pressed to go to the tenth floor where they were staying. The flight had been a restless one and she was exhausted, but the upside of arriving in New York on a Saturday was that Liz didn't have any press on Sunday, so they were free to relax and figure out her wardrobe for the week.<p>

When the elevator stopped, she walked down the hallway to room 1012 and slid her keycard gaining access. What she found when she opened the door was a sad site. Liz was laying in bed eating ice cream and watching "PS I Love You," as tears fell down her cheek. Ginger let out a sigh hoping to God this wasn't how the next two months was going to go.

Liz heard the door close and paused the movie turning her attention to her best friend. She didn't say anything, instead just held out a pint of Ben & Jerry's and Ginger took it plopping down on the bed beside her before spooning the Americone Dream into her mouth.

"How long have you been like this?"

"I lost track, but I can tell you he called and left a voicemail. I sent him a text because I know if I talk to him right now, he'll know exactly how miserable I am." Ging nodded and took another bite of ice cream.

"God it's hard to believe that I was like this once too, but here's the thing you need to buck up. We can throw a big pity party tonight, but starting tomorrow you need to pull yourself together so we can get through this. The longer you're miserable, the longer the next two months will drag and I know we both want them to move by quickly." Liz looked at Ginger as if she had antennas growing out of her head.

"How exactly can you be so whatever about this?"

"Because I've been through it, it's hard the first time and don't get me wrong it was hard today, but you adjust and keep going." Liz got up off the bed and grabbed another pint of ice cream from the freezer before sitting back down on the bed.

"Okay, I'll take your advice because I know that you know what this is like. However, until tomorrow, there's an arsenal of ice cream in that freezer. I've considered it lunch and dinner today."

"Well don't eat too much because then you'll feel fat tomorrow and it'll make us going shopping a nightmare. I'm going to call Wade and let him know I made it." Liz nodded as she curled up under the covers and pushed play again.

* * *

><p>Ginger walked into the bathroom and dialed Wade's number. She knew she wasn't as tough as she portrayed she was to Liz, but for the sake of her friend and her own sanity, she had to put on a front. She let out a sigh when his phone went to voicemail and realized his plane probably hadn't landed yet.<p>

"Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to let you know that mommy and baby arrived safely and we're taking care of Auntie Liz who is a train wreck. Then again who am I kidding, I'm just as bad, but she can't know that. I miss you already, but I know that we're both doing what we need to. Call me when you get this and please ignore the sobbing, it's the hormones, we love you." Ginger hung up the phone and laughed at her reflection in the mirror. She looked just as bad as Liz did, if not worse. Deciding to say to hell with her emotional wall she had put up, she put on her pajamas and went to join Liz grabbing a pint of ice cream from the freezer as she walked past it. She curled up under the blanket and told Liz to restart the movie, which she obliged. The two spent the evening with pints of ice cream and a box of tissues both avoiding the men they loved in their lives.


	40. Chapter 40

**As usual thanks for the adds and reviews...only a few more chapters to go, but don't fret because I'm working on a sequel :) Read, review and most importantly enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was a little past ten and Punk attempted to call Liz again. He knew why she wasn't picking up, but he still wished that she would. He wanted to hear her voice regardless if she was miserable or not, because despite his tough skin he was feeling just as lost without her. Punk knew he was in for a long night and decided to take a walk around St. Paul to clear his thoughts. He walked for an hour before returning to the hotel and deciding to take in the view from his room. He leaned against the wall looking out the big window at the clear night sky. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh before deciding to lay down. He rested his hands behind his head and glanced at the clock seeing that it was close to midnight. Despite how tired he felt, he knew tonight would be one of those nights where sleep would not be kind to him. He laid in the quiet room shifting through his thoughts when his phone started vibrating from the night stand. He grabbed it quickly and smiled to himself when he saw it was Liz hitting the answer button.<p>

"Hey, how's New York?" Punk tried his best to hide any emotion as he cleared his throat.

"It's New York, nothing new, busy as usual." Punk could hear the misery in Liz's voice and wasn't sure where to take the conversation. After an awkward silence, he finally pushed forward knowing that he wanted to talk to her and hear her voice.

"Liz, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this whole thing."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm not sure I understand."

"I know this whole being apart thing is really hard on you and believe it or not I'm finding it to be just as hard on me. I should be with you right now rather then in a lonely hotel room in St. Paul, Minnesota."

"As sweet as that is, we both knew what we were getting into. Right now our careers have us on two different paths, but I know we'll be fine. Remember you said forever and I'm willing to put up with you for that long if you'll have me."

"Why does it seem like you're taking this whole thing better then I am?" Liz smiled to herself because she didn't feel like she was taking it that well.

"Ginger helped me out a lot today, well her and three pints of Ben & Jerry's. Needless to say I'm sick to my stomach and on a sugar high, but she pointed out the fact that the longer we're miserable, the slower the time will go. I have a lot to look forward to over the next few weeks, but the biggest thing I have to look forward to is seeing you and I want that to get here as fast as possible."

"I feel the exact same way and I'll work on the misery thing."

"Talking to Wade might help too."

"I don't think I'll push it that far, he's not exactly road wife material." Punk heard Liz laugh and he smiled for the first time all day.

"Well Mr. Brooks I should attempt to get some sleep. Ginger and I are getting up early to go shopping and I'm sure hanging out with her all day will wear me out. Her hormones are out of control!"

"I'm sure they are. You two girls have fun and I'll call you after the show tomorrow. I love you Liz."

"I love you too Punk, good night." Punk set his alarm and set his phone back on the night stand. Talking to Liz had helped him out a little bit, but he still didn't know how he was going to make it through the next two months. This was his first serious relationship with someone outside of the business and he was quickly seeing how complicated it could be. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes attempting to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Wade got up at five the next morning and stretched before heading to the gym. He hadn't slept well being by himself, but he'd managed to get in three solid hours. Between missing Ginger and worrying about her and the baby, he'd done a lot of tossing and turning, but he was relieved when Ging had called late in the evening to talk to him. He could tell she was doing better, but just like him she was having a hard time adjusting to the situation they were in. They talked for close to an hour and he was surprised when she mentioned that he talk to Punk and use him as a sounding board because they were in similar situations, but Wade shook the idea off immediately.<p>

He didn't care for Punk and it was a shame because it wasn't always that way. Punk wasn't a man of many words, but as Wade worked his way through NXT, he'd throw out some words of advice from time to time that Wade found to be helpful. Once Wade joined the Smackdown roster, their relationship as acquaintances started to become a friendship. They would occasionally work out together and grab food after shows. The problem started when Punk was working his way back from elbow surgery and took over Wade's leading role in the Nexus group. From there Punk had countless opportunities thrown his way while Wade was pushed to the way side. The biggest thing that aggravated him was that he refused to sign a new contract holding out for bigger perks and more money. He hadn't talked to Punk since then feeling he had done bad business and he wished Liz would drop him already, but she was her own person who was bound to do what she wanted, much like his wife.

After a rough workout, Wade hung out with Stephen until it was time to go to the arena for the nights house show. He walked into the locker room and dropped his bag on the corner bench before looking up and seeing Punk with his head in his hands. Wade had seen that look before with some of the other talent and he'd experienced it himself, but he wasn't sure if he should take Ginger's advice and approach Punk or not. He sat down on the corner bench and reached into his bag unpacking his gear. He glanced up and noticed Punk putting his boots on and debated again what to do. The guy looked like hell with the bags under his eyes being worse then usual. Wade decided to swallow his pride and pass on some friendly advice.

"Hey Punk." Punk looked up meeting Wade with a smirk.

"Yes Wade, what can I help you with?"

"Actually you're the one who looks like you need some help."

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look like hell, worse then usual, and I have a feeling I know why." Punk finished lacing up his boots and met Wade's eyes wondering what this was about.

"I'm sure you know why, probably everyone does. Did your wife put you up to talking to me?"

"She suggested it, did Liz say anything?"

"She told me I should talk to you because you've been through this. I guess Ging is really helping her out and apparently they think we can do the same for each other. Too bad they don't realize there's a line in the sand."

"I didn't draw that line that was all you."

"Oh please, you and a handful of other guys don't like me because I waited out signing a new contract, you're lying to yourself if you think you wouldn't have done the same. Let me put it this way, I really don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me. I've busted my ass for this company just like everyone else does and I wasn't signing until I was recognized for it. If that makes me selfish and a shitty person then so be it, but don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing." Wade was quiet for a minute letting his words sink in before clearing his throat. He could be just as cut throat when it came to being the top guy and he knew if put in a similar situation, he would've done the same thing. The only difference is he would've left all contract negotiations in the board room rather then dragging them out on national television.

"Despite what our significant others try to do, it's obvious we'll never be best friends, but if you need someone to talk to I'm willing to listen. Elizabeth is Ginger's best friend and I look at her as if she's my sister. Even though I don't understand it, she's very much in love with you and I'm surprised to see you love her back." Punk rolled his eyes and let out a laugh interrupting Wade's speech.

"I'm not the tin man, I have a heart, I'm capable of loving someone more then I love myself. Liz is a terrific person, she's beautiful, she's smart and I technically have you and Ging to thank for meeting her."

"I suppose you're welcome and I've extended the invitation for talking. I know what it's like to date someone outside the business. It's lonely, stressful and sometimes miserable, but if you truly love Liz the way you seem to, then you'll find a way to make it all worth while. It's extremely difficult and challenging and as I recall you're always up for a challenge, however for the sake of you staying in one piece, I hope you don't screw this up. I'm 100% now and I mean it when I say I'll rip your fucking head off." Punk smirked and walked over to Wade patting him on the shoulder.

"I know you're serious, I believe that you'd behead me. I have little sisters and I've felt the same way numerous times. Wade you need to believe me when I say I'm in love with Liz, I love and worship this woman like no other and it scares the hell out of me, but it's real. Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Punk walked out of the locker room and Wade shook his head in disbelief. He never thought it would happen, but he had a new found respect for Punk and his commitment to Liz. Wade shook off the awkward conversation and started to get ready for his return match.


	41. Chapter 41

**Late night update...only two chapters left, keep adding and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>At the end of their busy week in New York, Ginger and Liz made a quick stop in Portland for Ginger's check-up. Despite Liz's original concerns that her friend may become overwhelmed by her styling duties, Ginger was a natural at it and the two were having a great time. It felt like old times, before there were men in their lives, when it was just the two of them driving around aimlessly looking for trouble.<p>

Liz flipped through her emails in the waiting room while Ginger headed back for her appointment. After flipping through some junk mail and reviewing her upcoming schedule, Liz was surprised to read an e-mail from her publisher that had her scheduled to go to Miami for an important meeting. Seeing most of the publishing meetings took place in Syracuse or via speaker phone if she couldn't be there in person, she wondered what this was about and made a mental note to call Mark later and get the details. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, is everything okay with Ginger?"

"Everything is fine, but she wants you to join her in the room." Liz was a little taken back by the offer, but smiled to herself knowing she was about to get the opportunity to see her little niece or nephew for the first time. Liz followed the sonogram technician back to the room where Ginger was waiting patiently. Ginger smiled at Liz as she took a seat beside her best friend and watched the technician squirt gel onto Ginger's stomach. Within a few moments, there was a clear picture of the baby that would be arriving in four months.

"Well mom, do you want to know the sex?" Ginger looked at the technician and smiled.

"I thought I wanted it to be a surprise, but I can't wait another four months."

"It's a bouncing baby boy! From the looks of things he's a big guy already, definitely a future football star." Liz smiled and looked at Ginger who had tears in her eyes. The technician finished up and Liz noticed something was off about Ginger.

"Ging, you okay? You seem upset, is it because Wade isn't here? I'm sorry I know I don't fill the spot well, but I know he'd be here if he could. Cheer up I've got good news!"

"No it's not that, it's just…never mind it's nothing important." Liz attempted to pry the truth out of Ginger, but Ginger changed the subject before she got the chance, "So what's this big news?"

"I just found out that after we finish up this week in Boston, we are going to Miami! I know you're not a big fan of the sun, but I'll find out more details today and I'll make sure you have SPF 110 waiting for you!"

"Miami huh? I'll have to put in a call to a friend of mine down there. I haven't seen him in a while, it would be nice to catch up." Liz was puzzled racking her brain trying to figure out who Ginger knew in Miami.

"What friend would that be?"

"Dwayne Johnson, well you know him as The Rock."

"You're friends with The Rock, since when?"

"I met him before Wade actually, we met through one of the other team owners. I always told you owning a minor league team had its perks and you thought I was crazy. It's been a couple years since we've seen each other, but we still text and email from time to time."

"Hmm…learn something new everyday. Anyway, why don't we go celebrate our little football player that's on the way, lunch is on me complete with dessert!"

"You had me at celebrate!"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later the girls descended a flight into the heart of sunny Miami. The sun was shining and palm trees were everywhere. Liz had found out from Mark that Lions Gate wanted to meet up her and discuss a possible movie deal. She was dumbfounded with the idea that her book was just being released and already it was getting so much hype. The projected sales and reviews were well enough to land her on the New York Times Best Seller list and her publisher had given her the green light to start the sequel. It seemed Brook Phillips was quite the charming anti-hero with woman across the country and it reminded her of her own charming anti-hero. Things with Punk were going well despite the distance and busy schedules, but like Ginger had said if they were willing to work on it, it would pay off and it was proving to do just that.<p>

Liz and Ginger arrived at the Hyatt and checked in. Liz noticed that Ginger hadn't stopped texting since they had gotten off the plane and wondered what she was up to. She pushed the thought aside as she unpacked her things and thought about what she wanted to wear to the meeting. She held a strapless, knee length, green dress in one hand and a longer, flowing, pink dress in the other. She stood in front of the mirror holding each dress in front of her while she thought. Ginger sighed and got off the bed going into their shared closet and grabbing a one strap mid length red dress with a short black jacket shoving them into Liz's hand.

"Do I always have to dress you?" Liz shook her head and looked at the look in the mirror realizing that as usual Ginger had hit the nail on the head. She hung up all three outfits in the closet and plopped down on the double bed across from Ginger propping herself up with a pillow.

"Thanks for the fashion advice, remember that's why you're here. What's up with you anyway? I don't think I've seen you text Wade this much the whole month you two have been apart."

"I'm not texting Wade." Liz sat up and snatched Ginger's phone from her hand quickly looking through her texts before Ginger grabbed it back.

"You're texting Rocky? What's the deal with you two?"

"There is no deal Liz, like I told you we're friends and we're planning on meeting up. Tomorrow after your lunch meeting, we've been invited to his place to relax and have dinner."

"Dinner at The Rock's house, are you kidding me? He's the most electrifying man in sports entertainment and I'm going to be dining at his house! I still can't believe you never told me you were friends. You tell me everything!"

"It's not a big deal, calm down. Dwayne is a very nice guy and I expect you won't go all fan girl on him. As far as telling you everything, I do have secrets." Ginger looked away from Liz when she said the last part and Liz knew something wasn't right.

"Ginger I respect you having secrets, but I can tell something is bothering you and I just hope you'll come to me sooner or later and let me in. You're my best friend and I wouldn't know what to do without you." Ginger met Liz's eyes then and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, well we're in Miami, Will Smith's favorite city to get jiggy with it in, so I suggest we go explore. I've lathered up with sun block, so what do you say we grab lunch and then hit the beach." Before Liz could say anything Ginger was up and grabbing her bathing suit. Liz shook her head and followed her friends lead looking forward to having some down time in a beautiful city with her best friend.

* * *

><p>The next morning Liz got up early and went for a run around Miami and grabbed breakfast on the way back. Arriving back at the hotel with two coffees, decaf for Ginger, and donuts, completely defeating the purpose of her run, she pushed the elevator button and quickly arrived on the twelfth floor. She dug through her pockets searching for her keycard while she tried to balance everything. Liz finally found it, but stopped short of sliding it in the door when she heard Ginger talking.<p>

"I understand you're concerned, but I can't keep this up. I'm keeping this secret under wraps from everyone and I can't take it anymore. Liz knows there's something going on and I know she won't stop until she finds out what." Liz leaned her ear closer to the door and listened intently. She knew Ginger was hiding something, but this sounded much more serious then Liz ever thought it was.

"I'm glad you're on board with this and I trust you, but we can't slip with any of it. If one little thing goes off course, he'll find out and I don't want to think about what he'll do to me. I'm scared of him, I'm going home in a few weeks and I don't know how I'm going to keep this up." Liz didn't know who Ginger was talking about, but only assumed it had to do with Wade. Why would Wade go off the deep end and what could he possibly do that Ginger would be afraid of him? Liz was so lost in the thoughts and questions going through her head that she dropped her coffee in the hallway.

"Shit!" She heard Ginger stop talking then and Liz assumed she was caught. She quickly shoved her keycard back in her pocket and decided to pretend she forgot it. Ginger heard the commotion as Liz thought she did and opened the door seeing her friend on the other side.

"Hey I'll call you later." Ginger abruptly hung up the phone keeping her focus on Liz, "What are you doing?"

"I went for a run and on the way back I grabbed breakfast. Well when I got to the door I was searching for my keycard and my coffee went flying. The worst part of this whole thing is I remembered I left my keycard here in a hurry to go run this morning." Liz hadn't lied to Ginger in a long time and when she did she was always caught. Some how this time Ginger nodded and moved aside letting Liz into the room.

"Coffee and donuts, the breakfast of champions!"

"Well the coffee is decaf, but I got your favorite, the ones with the icing and sprinkles. Anyway, I'm going to go grab a shower and relax for a little bit before I have to get myself ready for the movie meeting. Enjoy your breakfast!" Liz held up a smile until she made her way into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard and only wondered what Ginger was up to.

* * *

><p>The movie meeting was surreal for Liz and as much as she wanted to give it her full focus, her mind was elsewhere. She knew when this meeting ended Ginger was meeting her at the restaurant and the two were heading to Dwayne's Miami beach house. At the end of lunch, the deal was handed over to her publishers so that it could be looked over and picked apart making sure the contract was in Liz's best interest. As planned Ginger showed up just after one and the two got into their chauffeured Lincoln and headed towards The Great One's beach house. Liz was quiet for most of the ride and Ginger knew there was something not right. She hoped Liz hadn't heard any of the phone conversation she had earlier that morning, but she knew that Liz had something on her mind because she was never quiet. Ginger wanted to tell her what was going on, but at the same time she knew that put Liz in a difficult situation because this was something Liz couldn't tell anyone.<p>

"So how did the movie meeting go? Will I be seeing a screenplay of my best friends' original writings coming to a big screen soon?" Liz kept her gaze staring out the window, "Liz, hey, Elizabeth Reed!" Liz finally snapped out of her daze and looked at Ginger.

"Hmm…what did you say?"

"I asked about the movie deal, is it a go?"

"I won't know for a few weeks, the publisher, attorney and a dozen other people have to look over the offer. I don't know how any of this stuff works, so I'm more then happy to leave it in the hands of the professionals." Liz smiled at Ginger and then turned to stare out the window again. Ginger reached out and touched her friends shoulder getting her attention back.

"Liz what's going on with you?"

"I'm fine, just enjoying the view."

"Elizabeth I've known you for a long time and I know when you're lying." Liz met Ginger's eyes and Ginger could see the unhappiness and concern in them.

"You know it's funny you say that because I know when you're lying too. I heard you on the phone this morning and I need to know what's going on. What are you hiding and why are you so afraid of Wade?" Ginger's jaw dropped open slowly as she struggled to find a response. Her throat was dry and she felt her eyes start to water. She couldn't hide this from Liz any longer. Lucky for her, the car stopped in front of Dwayne's beach house. Ginger reached for Liz's hand and held it tight.

"Listen to me, I'm sorry for everything. There is something, but if I tell you it'll put a lot of people in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"I promise you I'll tell you everything tonight, but you have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone because it could hurt a lot of people if you did." Liz nodded at her best friend.

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone, well except maybe…"

"No Liz you can't tell anyone, especially not Punk. Promise me this please!" Liz looked at her friend and couldn't imagine what secret she was hiding, but realized she had to do something.

"Okay Ging, I promise, not even Punk." Ginger pulled Liz close to her for a hug and Liz returned it. She had never seen Ginger like this in the ten years she'd known her and she hoped that once the secret was exposed she'd rest easier.

* * *

><p>Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was just as he seemed on television. He was a gentleman and took great pleasure in meeting Liz who he had heard so much about. Liz was puzzled by this because she had never heard a word about him, yet he not only knew about her book, but also knew about her relationship with Punk. Despite everything floating around in her head, Liz had managed to push it all aside and enjoy a relaxing afternoon followed by a delicious dinner. The three were sitting outside by the pool talking when Liz's phone rang. She excused herself to the kitchen to answer it.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey beautiful, how's my favorite New York Times Best Selling Author?" Liz smiled to herself at the sound of both Punk's voice and her new title.

"I am doing okay today. Miami has been very friendly offering a movie deal and now dinner at The Rock's house."

"Wait, you're having dinner at Dwayne's? How the hell did you manage that? He's not going to ruin Brook Phillips is he?" Liz laughed as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Well the movie deal is far from final, it has to go through dozens of people before it's signed off on. Personally I would never cast him, Brook Phillips can't be the charming anti-hero that he is if the Tooth Fairy is playing the role! It turns out him and Ginger go way back and met through her minor league team some how, I don't know. I just found out she had this friendship and today when I met him he knew my life story. Ging has been acting really odd lately on top of that and it's just exhausting."

"Well I won't keep you any longer, but call me when you get back to the hotel."

"I will do that, I love you, talk to you later."

"Love you too, later." Liz hung up the phone and headed back out to the pool area to see Dwayne and Ginger walking towards her.

"Sorry about that, it was Punk and between our schedules it's rare we get a few minutes to talk."

"It's not a problem, I was married and being on the road while keeping your relationship on track is never easy. Anyway, I was just walking Ginger to the car." Liz was a little surprised that the trip was being cut short, but was exhausted, so she smiled and followed the two. Ginger thanked Dwayne for the hospitality as she hugged him and they kissed each other on the cheek. Liz did the same thanking him before getting into the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the Hyatt just before nine and both were exhausted. Liz yawned as she stopped at the concierge desk to check any messages.<p>

"Hi David, any messages for myself or Mrs. Barrett while we were out?"

"No miss, but I'm afraid we had to move you into different rooms." Liz took a deep breath trying to keep her cool, but it had been a long day and there was a lot going through her head.

"Why are we in different rooms?"

"Well miss we were having some plumbing issues on the twelfth floor, so you have been moved to room 613 and Mrs. Barrett is in room 820."

"What about our things?"

"It's been taken care of Miss Reed." Liz was irritated that she hadn't received a call about this and also that her and Ginger were on separate floors, but she was too tired and frustrated to argue. She smiled at the concierge and took the keycards. The two got on the elevator and Liz pushed the buttons for the sixth and eighth floor getting a confused look from Ginger.

"Bad news, there were plumbing issues and now we're in two separate rooms on two separate floors. You're in 820, I'm exhausted, so I'll just see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"Okay, tomorrow for breakfast it is. Good night Liz."

Liz stepped off of the elevator and waved goodbye to Ginger before walking to her room. Liz slipped the keycard into the door and walked into a dark room. She let out a sigh as she felt around on the wall for the light switch. She finally found it as she kicked off her shoes and started digging through her luggage to make sure everything was accounted for. She grabbed her pajamas and thought about taking a bath, but decided to just change clothes and settle in with a movie. After putting on her pajamas and flipping on the TV, she decided on _The Proposal_ and settled in under the blankets. She had seen this movie over a dozen times, but it never got old. After the first ten minutes, she felt herself start to doze off before she heard a noise that jerked her awake. She sat quiet for a minute just listening and heard another noise coming from the bathroom. Liz pulled the blankets off of her and tiptoed to the closed door. She put her ear to it, reliving a déjà vu moment from earlier in the day, and listened closely. Liz quickly looked around the room and grabbed one of her stilettos, the only weapon she had, and slowly opened the bathroom door feeling ridiculous over the amount of paranoia she was feeling. She screamed and threw the shoe hitting Punk in the thigh.

"God damnit!" Liz's hand covered her mouth as she realized what was going on. Ignoring Punk's temporary pain, she threw her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. When she backed up, she smacked him in the chest.

"Do you have any idea the paranoia you caused? Why are you hiding in the bathroom?"

"Usually after a long day you head straight to the bathtub. I figured I'd be in here to surprise you and go figure today is the one day you skip the bubble bath. I've been cooped up in here for almost an hour and you threw your damn shoe at me." Liz laughed at his complaining and Punk smirked at her.

"I'm sorry for the shoe attack, but it's not like I have any other weapon to fight off stalkers and intruders."

"We'll have to fix that because even though the shoe hurt initially, I don't see it being a very smart choice." Liz rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his pulling him into the bedroom and falling onto the bed. She didn't realize how much she had missed his lips until she felt them again, first on her lips, then her ear before he trailed down her neck and paused at her collarbone. Liz sat up and met his hazel eyes. He smiled at her before cupping her face in his hands.

"I love you so much." Liz smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

"I love you just as much." Punk leaned forward again pressing his soft lips to hers. Liz laid back against the pillows and Punk continued to kiss her deeply as his hands teased her body. She had missed his touch as much as she missed his lips and realized that as he made love to her. The unexpected visit was just what she needed to forget about everything that flooded her mind. Liz was only focused on Punk and the love that she felt for him as well as the love he gave to her in return.


	42. Chapter 42

**Second to last chapter...I'll be posting #43 either late today or tomorrow...Thanks for the adds and reviews (including the anonymous ones) and please continue to do so! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Punk and Liz met up with Wade and Ginger for breakfast. Liz noticed right off the bat that something wasn't right with Ginger, she didn't seem as happy as Liz figured she would. She pushed the thought aside and enjoyed the time that she had left with Punk before he had to board a plane for a show in Houston. It was hard saying goodbye, but they only had two weeks left until Liz's book tour ended, so that made everything easier.<p>

Later that afternoon, Ginger was hanging out in Liz's room as she packed her bags for their flight to LA that was departing early the next morning. Ginger seemed better then she had earlier in the morning, but something still wasn't right with her.

"Ging, are you okay? I noticed this morning that you were kind of down and you seem a little better now, but it's not like you have been. Do you want to go home?"

"No, I'm fine, really, it's just hard. One minute he's here and then he has to leave again and umm, it's just tough." Liz noticed the hesitation in her voice and decided to press the issue.

"About yesterday, you said there was something you wanted to tell me, but with the whole room switch thing and the guys showing up, we didn't get a chance to talk. What's going on?"

"Nothing, really everything is fine. I talked to Dwayne yesterday and it'll be fine, it'll all work out."

"What will work out? I don't know what's going on with you, but there's something not right here. First off you never told me anything about even knowing Dwayne nonetheless him being a close friend and he knows everything about me. I noticed he kept asking questions about the baby yesterday and seemed a little too excited that you're having a boy. What the hell is going on?"

"Liz, just stop asking, everything is fine, it'll all work out!"

"Ginger I've known you for almost half of my life and I like to think you know everything there is to know about me. What are you so afraid of? I told you I'd never tell a soul your secret and I meant it, but if this is how the next two weeks is going to go then forget it, I'm sending you home. I can't deal with the constant secret texts and the weird phone conversations, this is ruining our friendship and I'm not going to stand by and watch everything go to shit." Liz was angry as she pushed her hair out of her face, then she caught site of Ginger who was on the verge of a break down. She'd never seen her friend sob so hard and she didn't know what to do. Liz sat beside Ginger and pulled her close as Ginger tried to calm down.

"Liz, I'm so sorry, I really am. I never meant for this to happen, it wasn't supposed to go like this. My life resembled a fairytale and it's unraveling right in front of me." Liz met Ginger's eyes and saw that they were full of sadness and fear, two emotions that Ginger rarely showed.

"Ging, please tell me. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me everything." Ginger got up from the bed and grabbed a bottle of water taking a few deep breaths. She thought for a minute before saying to herself _here goes nothing_ and telling Liz the secret she had been trying so hard to keep.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Liz wrapped up her book tour and boarded a flight for Chicago. She wanted to be happy and excited about reuniting with Punk, but the last two weeks had been a mess. Ginger's secret had weighed heavy on her and she didn't know how she was going to keep it to herself. Ginger's final words echoed in her head and she knew if she mentioned it to Punk that there was a potential to put more lives in danger, but she knew this wasn't going to be easy. Punk had a sixth sense when it came to Liz and he knew when something was bothering her and wouldn't stop until she came out with it. Liz took a deep breath as the plane landed at O'Hare airport and realized that she'd have to be an academy award winning actress for the next week and pretend like there was nothing wrong.<p>

She failed miserably the minute she saw Punk as she held him tighter then she ever had and practically broke down. He didn't know what had come over her, but already he could tell something was up. When she finally pulled herself together, they headed toward the car and she was quiet the whole ride. Punk pulled into the driveway and looked at her, but before he could say anything she was already out of the car. He got out of the car and quickly caught up with her grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him.

"Liz what's going on?" Liz put on a smile and tried her best to make him think there was nothing wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? You know what I mean. You practically had a break down at the airport and then you're quiet the whole way here, there's something going on. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?" Liz didn't let his response phase her as she kept the smile planted firmly on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little crazy or distracted, but I'm exhausted. It's been a rough two months keeping up with the schedule I've had and I missed you a lot, so excuse me if I got a little emotional." Punk looked in her eyes and noticed her smile was getting bigger by the minute. He missed that smile and that alone made him forget what he was thinking. She pressed her lips to his before turning towards the house again. She was just tired, it made sense because he had been that way many times. He unlocked the door and watched her as she walked up the steps.

Liz went straight to the master bedroom and stripped off her clothes heading for the shower. She was barely able to hold in the tears of guilt that started streaming from her eyes. She loved Ginger like a sister, but she hated that she had to lie to Punk. Deep down Liz just hoped she'd be able to keep this up and keep Punk in the dark.


	43. Chapter 43

**I've been working on the sequel, Unraveled, all day and I can't wait to publish it (on purpose this time)...Here is the last chapter of One Night and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added or even browsed this story...I love writing and there's no better feeling then knowing that someone is actually taking interest in what you wrote :) Enjoy and look for chapter 1 of Unraveled possibly coming late tonight!**

* * *

><p>Ginger was getting more uncomfortable as the days went by. Despite being three weeks away from the due date that was given to her, she had been told by the doctors to be cautious because her football player could come barreling into the world any day now. Ginger sat on the bed as Wade packed for a last minute appearance in Tampa. He didn't want to go, but realized he didn't have much of a choice. He looked at Ginger who was flipping through a magazine and wondered what she was thinking.<p>

"Ging, are you sure you'll be okay?" Ginger put down the magazine and met his brown eyes.

"Yeah, everything will be fine. He hasn't come yet, I'm sure he'll wait the three days until you come back." She tried her best to muster a genuine smile, but it didn't come across as natural.

"Well I don't want you here by yourself, did you call Liz?"

"Yes and she is coming tomorrow morning. She said she'd catch a red eye tonight, but she just got back to Syracuse, so I told her that wasn't necessary. I'll be okay for one night by myself, I promise." Wade walked over and kissed the top of her head before grabbing his suitcase and heading towards the door. Ginger waited until she heard the door close down stairs and looked out the window seeing Wade get into his Jeep and back out of the driveway. She grabbed her phone and dialed Dwayne's number.

"Hey babe, everything okay? Is little Leon on his way?"

"No, I'm okay, but I just wanted to let you know things just got easier. Wade was called away to Tampa and Liz will be here tomorrow morning. If Leon comes between now and Friday it'll make this plan much easier then originally expected."

"Yeah it will be easier, a lot smoother too. Call me as soon as you have an update and I'll be seeing you soon, love you Ging."

"Love you too Dwayne." Ginger hung up the phone and laid back on the bed again resting her hands on her stomach. She was determined to do anything she had to do to keep Leon safe. Ginger felt that she had brought this situation upon herself and didn't want her baby growing up paying the consequences.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ging woke up and felt her stiff. She tried to loosen up by taking a hot shower, but something still wasn't right. Ginger was used to feeling this way, so she went about her day heading into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. While she was standing by the sink rinsing out a glass, she felt a burst of liquid between her legs and knew that Leon was ready. She calmly changed her clothes grabbed her purse and over night bag before heading to the car. Before she started the car she dialed Dwayne's number.<p>

"Ginger, hey what's up?"

"It's time, I'm about to head to the hospital now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my water broke, he's ready to make his arrival."

"Have you called anyone else yet?"

"No, you're my first call. I'm going to check in on Liz, she's on her way here, and then call Wade in Tampa.

"Okay, I'll call you later, I can't wait to see you and Leon."

"Same here, love you."

"Love you too, be careful." Ging hung up the phone and dialed Liz's number. The call went straight to voicemail, so she knew she was still on the plane. She left her a very calm message saying that her water had broke and she was on her way to the hospital and to meet her there. The next call was to Wade and she got his voicemail as she thought she would. She took a deep breath as she left the message and started the car.

"Wade it's Ginger, I just wanted to let you know my water broke about eight minutes ago. Don't worry, Liz is here with me and we're on our way to the hospital. Stay calm and get the first flight back that you can. I love you and I'll call you soon." Ginger backed out of the driveway and headed toward the hospital feeling a sense of relief wash over her.

* * *

><p>Liz landed in Portland and saw that she had a voicemail from Ginger. She listened intently and quickly grabbed her bags and hailed a cab to get to the hospital. She knew labor was no easy task and she didn't want Ginger to go through any of it alone, something had told her to take the red eye the night before, but she listened to Ginger and didn't. As the cab drove from the airport, Liz tried to call Ginger back, but she wasn't picking up. She was about to panic, but realized she was only ten minutes from the hospital and Ginger probably wasn't answering because she was being admitted.<p>

Liz paid the cabbie as he stopped in front of the hospital and she entered heading straight for the nurses station.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth Reed and I'm looking for Ginger Barrett. She called me about thirty minutes ago and informed me she was in labor and on her way here. Can you tell me what room she's in?"

"Are you family?" Liz smirked before answering.

"Yes, I'm her sister." The nurse typed away on the computer before turning back to her.

"Are you sure she was coming to this hospital?"

"Yes, she was preregistered here a week ago. Can you check to see if it's under Ginger Smith?" The nurse typed in the name again and shook her head.

"I'm sorry miss, but there's no one checked or preregistered here by either name." Liz was confused wondering what could possibly be going on when she saw an ambulance pull up. Something about the scene drew her eye to it and she noticed a woman with red hair like Ginger's laying on the stretcher. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she struggled to breathe. Liz couldn't tell from far away if that was Ginger, but her gut told her that it was. She started running towards the chaotic scene and stopped one of the EMTs.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on? That's my friend on that stretcher and she's nine months pregnant. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Miss I'm sorry, I can't release anything to you about the patient." Liz felt her knees buckle and her eyes flooded with tears. She grabbed the EMTs arm and began to beg.

"Please, I will do anything. I just need to know if she's okay, if the baby's okay. Please, I'm begging you!" The EMT looked around before pulling her into an empty room.

"Listen I can't tell you anything, but I'll let her doctor know that you're in here. Just stay put." Liz nodded and sat impatiently hoping she'd hear something sooner rather then later.

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later and Liz knew right away that it wasn't good news.

"I'm Dr. Lesher and I understand you are Ginger Barrett's sister." Liz nodded holding her breath, "Ginger was in a car accident along Brooklyn Street when it appears a truck ran a red light and hit her head on. Both Ginger and her unborn child suffered severe injuries and at this time there isn't anything more we can do for her, I'm so sorry." Liz put her hand over her mouth and felt her breath catch before she let out a sob.

"This can't be true. I need to see her, please let me see her."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen at this time. Is there anyone you'd like us to contact?" Liz shook her head as she felt the tears fall down her face. Ginger and the baby were gone and she knew her world would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Wade arrived at the hospital and saw Liz sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He wasn't sure why she wasn't with Ginger, but was too concerned to find out what was going on.<p>

"Liz, how are things? Is she okay? How dilated is she?" She was silent when she met his eyes, "Liz, what's wrong?"

"Wade, something happened."

"With what, are Ginger and the baby okay?"

"Wade, they're gone, both of them. Ginger was driving herself to the hospital and was in a car accident. She was killed on impact and by the time the EMTs arrived, the baby was gone too. I'm so sorry to tell you this, especially this way, but you need to know." Wade felt like someone had just kicked him in the stomach and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Oh my God, I need to see them. This can't be true, I don't believe it."

"It's not necessary, I've already started taking care of things. She wanted to be cremated and her ashes spread down by the pond. I'll go to the house and start sorting through her things, you don't have to worry about anything."

"I appreciate that, but I need to see her and say goodbye. Surely you understand that."

"I do understand, but you don't want to see her like this, you want to remember the Ginger with the flowing red hair, the one you recited your vowels to. That Ginger is gone, there's nothing left of her." Wade was taken back by Liz's response, but understood what she was saying. She wasn't his Ginger anymore, the accident had ruined the beauty he'd known. He didn't understand why Liz was so eager to go through her things and erase every memory of her, but he was too dazed to fight her on it. He was in disbelief, just yesterday he had a wife and a baby on the way, now he had nothing.


End file.
